Ghost
by Pen Copyright
Summary: In homage to Final Fantasy. Out of fear and hate comes the death of those who are innocent. What makes this all the more atrocious is when death comes in the form of your own kin(COMPLETE).
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.

The wind cried a high pitched squeal as it dove down on the hard dirt, tearing away loose sands in its wake. There they: stood two men in the middle of an arena. Its high walls were straight and metallic, leaving only the blue cloudless sky visible above them. The wind blew again, tousling each man's hair gently as they stared at each other. 

The man to the right stood tall in his flagrant clothing, a black mesh tank that stops around the ribcage of his gangly physique and some baggy green fatigues. He adorned himself with chains and a large steel hoop resided in his nose like a ring in a bull's nose. His hair stuck out in red spikes and black make up encircled his eyes. The only thing that stood out, was two large metal wristbands on his arms, small multi-colored lights blinked in various places on the bands.

To the left a man slightly shorter then the other, lightly tan with short scruffy white hair and startling red eyes. His body: tone and slightly muscular, wearing a dark gray tee shirt, tightly fitting faded black jeans, and a black ammunitions vest with its collar upturned. His boyish face remained emotionless as his opponent gave a cocky grin.

Somewhere a green light flashed and suddenly the sound of a generator started up. The tall man's wristbands began to glow as his hands shot out in front of him. The shorter man took off running as charred fiery rock after charred fiery rock pummeled the ground behind him. 

"Where you running too?" The one with red hair cried, muffled horribly by the rapid fire. Finally nicking the heel of the other man's foot. The white haired youth stumbled forward quickly saving himself in a dive roll. He came out of the roll on bent knee at any moment he would shoot up and begin the mad dash again, but to his dismay his opponent had ensnared him. Encircling him in a ring of the fiery boulders, flames to high to jump over and the boulders to close together to roll in between. 

"Oh man, I can't believe you fell for that! Didn't you see it was a trap?" Red taunted, "No? It's because you're a fake and after today everyone will see that." With a serious glint in his eyes he lifting his hands in the air, a glowing mass of fire and rock melted together shortly above his open palms forming one giant fiery boulder. The youth said something, his opponent only seeing his lips move not hearing what he said. "Good, pray. You'll need it after I'm done with you! HAHAHA!" Red laughed closing his eyes as he readied his weapon, when he opened them his target was no longer in his fiery cage, but there stood a tall cerulean creature feminine in appearance. 

A light airy clothe wrapped loosely around parts of her figure, her dark blue hair in a tight bun with a jeweled ornament encasing her head, letting a large crystal dangle gently on her forehead. However her eyes were the most startling, gray blue with ice blue pupils, pupils that were not round but in cracks that clustered in the center. Red cursed under his breath knowing what his target had done with his 'prayer'. 

Azure crystalline ice etched itself across the area around the female, slowly creeping over the fiery rocks with little difficulty as Red ran as fast and as far as he could. The female toe touched on the surface of the ice and suddenly the creeping ice stopped. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, bringing both hands together in a loud clap. It echoed for a moment in the ears of those who could hear it, followed by another sound: the cracking of ice. Red continued to run as a barrage of sharp icicles carried on a heavy wind lifted him into the air, slicing him everywhere but his back which took the brunt of the hit. He was tossed a yard away, bloody and dirty, his mesh shirt nothing more then a ragged collar.

The female disappeared and in its stead stood the white headed youth. Calmly he walked towards the bloody heap of his opponent. The victim stirred, making the healthy youth stop in his tracks and watch. Slowly getting to his feet, a computer generated voice sounded from his right wristband, " Left M.A.G. unit damaged, Spell efficiency at 50%. Advance unit spells rendered inoperable."

A cold dark glare appeared in the man's eyes, the white headed youth's face remained unchanging from its stoic norm.

"To hell with this! You're a dead man now!" Red screamed charging forward, a rock with large spikes formed over his right hand. He swung at his opponent with a diagonal swish of the brutal weapon, only to fail to a sidestepping dodge. The youth gave a hard kick to his attackers exposed kidneys.

"AH!" Red screamed at the sharp pain falling to his knees. Looking stunned while the soft footfalls of his opponent neared. The spiky fiend swung his rocky weapon when the youth was close enough. The weapon ripped the youth's shirt as he jumped back. Wasting no time Red shot up and started swinging chaotically at the shorter man. His eyes wild with hatred and rage, blinded as the youth ducked under his swing and grabbed the hostile arm stopping its violence. 

Both hands holding the wrist of the attacker above his head the youth kicked the shocked man's ribcage ruthlessly. With each painful cry Red sunk a little lower. Finally the white headed young man let go of Red's arm, letting the man just about sink to his knees. He looked the pathetic man over, then suddenly the back of his heel hit the base of Red's neck in one well-placed roundhouse kick. Red fell face first into the dirt and went limp. Somewhere a light flashed red.

The victor walked calmly towards him and slipped his foot under the heap kicking him over onto his back. Then the white headed youth placed the heel of his boot gently on his victim's throat; he could hear Red's breathing change to choked wheezing and gurgles as he applied pressure to it.

A light beep sounded in the arena, a female voice rung through intercom, "Ashen, the test is over."

However, the youth continued to apply more pressure to his victims' throat.

"Ashen! The test is now over, desist immediately," the voice reiterated in a firmer tone. Ashen finally complied slowly taking his foot off his victims' neck then stuffing his gloved hands into his pockets. He walked away from the tattered heap without even a second look.

A frantic medic squad passed by Ashen as he walked into the white metallic hallway; he paid no attention to them as they chattered loudly about the injury severity of 9-ner aka Red. All the frantic sounds stopped as he entered the elevator, "Destination please?" said the computer. 

"Special Unit Living Quarters… and you?" Ashen addressed the tall thin man in the corner of the elevator.

"Executive offices," he said in a deep voice.

"Destination confirmed, one moment please…" the computer said. Moments later the soft hum of the elevator filled their ears. The man in the corner was dressed in a sharp three-piece black suit; a crimson silk tie hung from his neck. He was an older man, slick back short salt and pepper hair, beady gray eyes, wrinkled pale skin on his regal face. He finally broke the long silence, "You almost killed him, you do know that, don't you?"

"I thought I was doing you a favor…" Ashen stated calmly, he glancing at the man from the corner of his eye, "…he talked too much."

The older gentleman's lips curled into a slight grin, "Well, despite your unnecessary roughness… the Ghri has decided to send us more funds."

"Congratulations…" Ashen replied in a monotone voice.

The elevator slowed to a stop and a light beep signaled as the doors slid open. "Special Unit Living Quarters… Please watch your step," the computer spoke.

"Excuse me, Director Meth…this is my stop," He told the man in the same tone.

"Of course Ashen…" Said Director Meth as Ashen exited the elevator.


	2. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.

**__**

AN: Implied sexual situation and nudity. Just so people know. Thanks V-45 for the review, you are SOO my C.S. Lewis!

Gray metallic walls echoed with the sound of calm footfalls. Small black cameras posted on each doorpost, sensitive to sound, turned to watch the intruder. He was young about early to mid twenties, average height, and thinly built, a black trench coat wrapped around him only to let a black turtleneck show. Black hair, silky and straight hung a little past chin length covering most of his pale face, it carried a blue sheen while walking under the fluorescent lights. He had a placid look in his dark almond shaped eyes as he walked down the tight halls of the Special Units living quarters.

The cameras stopped moving when he stopped at a door. He reached for the intercom button about to push it when suddenly the door-slid open. Much to the young man's shock the one who was standing before him was a beautiful and disheveled young woman mimicking his shock with crystal blue eyes. 

"Oh excuse me," She said meekly as she pushed the straight, shoulder length lavender colored hair behind her ears. 

"Pardon me miss," he said politely bowing his head and edging out of her way. She quickly straightened her tank top and short skirt before grabbing her platform heels in the corner. Halting when walking out she suddenly turned around, a warm flirtatious smile on her lips as she watched someone move gingerly under the tangled white sheets of the bed in the corner. Finally a head and torso appeared, lightly tan body and white hair, pushing himself up as he opened his drowsy red eyes to look at her.

"I'll see you later right?" she asked. He nodded sleepily; a spurt of giddiness jumped inside her. She gave him a happy wave. 

"Bye" she said in an almost sensual whisper before practically skipping out of the room. The dark-haired man, still at the door, watched her for a moment as she walked dizzily down the hall.

"Isn't she a pinup?" the dark-haired man asked, still watching the girl leave. He could hear the other man zipping up his pants.

"Yeah…a reward for the test yesterday," The other man answered walking over to the wall across from the bed. The dark-haired man turned seeing the sink slide out from the wall. The shirtless man splashed water on his face a couple of times before grabbing a towel from the rack next to him. 

"Wow… Dynasty gives pretty good pay." The dark-haired man said, half to the other man, half to himself.

"Not really… they only sent her cause they owe me back pay for the last five missions," He slung the towel around his neck and grabbed the pack of cigarettes on the counter, he put one in his mouth and grabbed his lighter. 

"You know smoking in this building's prohibited, I'm no tattle-tell though, but they have detectors set up in the rooms now. 1000 gil fine if caught." The dark man informed the other.

The cigarette hung loosely on his lips, his red eyes locked on the strange man leaning on his doorframe. The silent stare held for a moment then ended when he proceeded to light the cigarette. The dark clad man smiled, amused by the other's youthful rebellion. Shortly after the smoke entered his lungs and the euphoric feeling set in, a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Uah.." the snowy haired youth hissed rubbing his temple with one hand while the other put out the cigarette. The black clad man raised an eyebrow in concern as he watched. The pain passed and he straightened up, "They hate it when I smoke…" He grimaced.

"They?" The black clad man straightened up with interest, "So what they say is true, funny how it's not in your file."

"File?" asked the shirtless man.

"Information files in the Dynasty employee library, I had to do my research on you."

"Oh?" He sat on the bed as the other entered the room fully.

"You're Ashen Maave, age 19, height 5'7", weight 140, class A special unit. That's what the file said, however, I find it interesting that you don't have a commanding officer nor anyone else in your unit."

"What are people saying?" Ashen asked.

"That you're not really a part of the special unit, that you're in a class of your own. You're a summoner."

"That's common knowledge to folks in Dynasty…not very impressive."

"You were also specially trained in an experimental style to make you efficient in your job. You're a weapon of mass destruction; an assassin specialized in genocide. They put you in class A because they don't like to say assassin; it's a very ugly and politically incorrect word…. And that is not common knowledge." The dark man stated matter o'factly yet slightly smug. 

Ashen looked at the man intense interest, "Who are you?"

The man smiled and lifted the cuff of his coat to reveal a metal bracer.

"A Black MAGE…I should've known," Ashen sighed, using the nickname of the M.A.G.E. forces.

"I'm Red 9-ner's replacement, you did quite a number on him," He said covering his wrist again.

"Whatever…do you have a name?" Ashen asked running a hand through his hair.

The MAGE looked away, a distant sound appeared in his smooth voice, "I did…but it seems trivial now. You may call me Tenth."

"Right. What's your business with me, Tenth?" Ashen asked curtly.

"The Ghri wants information on the effectiveness of you in comparison to MAGE in a mission situation. Also Dynasty has found the location of a small-secluded refugee camp in Frontier territory that is believed to be the last dregs of the summoner tribe. I hardly have to tell you that both the Ghri and Dynasty want them eliminated," Tenth told Ashen from his spot by the door. 

"So I take it the mission situation is to kill all the summoners in the camp and bring back a report for the Ghri?" Ashen asked as he rummaged through the sheets of his bed for his shirt.

"You would be correct in that. I will be the MAGE to accompany you, if you haven't already guessed," Tenth folded his arms over his chest and smiled.

"That's fine…When do we leave?" Ashen slipped the dark gray shirt over his head, placing his arms through the right holes and covered the rest of his torso.

"After our physical examinations," Tenth sighed, "They need physical comparisons for the report, I suppose."

Tenth watched silently as Ashen strapped on some black biker boots. How boyish Ashen really looked and yet within him resided such great power. Powers that modern man could only hope to imitate through cybernetic implants. This must make man jealous beyond reason and as the result of such jealousy… genocide. But this boy alone to survive, living amongst the enemy of his people…a puzzling betrayal one could say. 

Ashen slid his hand through the second of his black finger-less gloves and tightened the strap on the wrist, then looked up at Tenth, "Ready?"

Tenth only smile with his lips and tossed Ashen his black ammo vest with Dynasty's large red circular symbol on the back. He left the room, Ashen shortly behind him putting on his vest and flipping up the collar. The two walked side by side to the elevator. Tenth grinned at his thoughts and spoke up, "It will be a pleasure working with you, Mr. Maave."

Ashen kept on looking ahead to the elevator squeezing his hands into his pockets, "Ashen… I don't want this to get complicated."

Tenth glanced at the slightly shorter man from the corner of his eye, "Right. Understood… Ashen."


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.

****

AN: Warning VERY violent chapter…as well as long. Not gory, but very death centered. 

You will also notice Japanese words in this chapter, I thought it would be fun to add a bit of character to the summoner race. Although I kinda changed it up a bit to where the word is a little different in the story then the actual Japanese word. 

Thank you V-45 for your latest review, your comments keep me going. And yes Tenth is VERY interesting and he gets much more interesting, trust me. *hugs her Tenth and Ashen plushies* hehe I love my boys! 

Thanks Vince! Glad you like it! I'm happy people can get the feeling of, I was really worried about that being missed. I usually have V-45 up there proof read it then I go over it to edit it, but sometimes we miss stuff. But I will look it over and fix things, thanks again!

===============================================================

All was quiet in the armored truck, save for a few nervous coughs and the sounds of the road. Men of all sorts laced the inside of the steely gray vehicle, sitting in the corners or occupying the metal benches to the sides. There were guards, scientists, medics, anthropologists, and the special unit, all Dynasty officials. Ashen kept to himself on the edge of a bench, hunched over slightly staring intently at the floor while letting his thoughts leak to emptiness, just as he was trained to do. The truck shook as it went over a pothole; everyone inside jumped at the jolt.   
  
"So…what's it like?" A rough voice directed to Ashen. The youth raised his head seeing a man in possibly his mid 30's or early 40's. Rugged and apprehensive, his eyes seemed to gleam with both disgust and hate, though he and Ashen had never met. "What's it like to kill your own kind?" he reiterated with added disgust.   
  
"Maybe that is something to ask yourself…" causally interjected a new smoother male voice. Ashen turned his focus; it was Tenth on the same bench as he, sitting with his legs elegantly crossed and arms folded so both hands cupped his elbows. His head rose slowly letting his pale face peek out from the hair that usually curtained it, "How many wide-eyed adolescent freedom fighters have you killed, all in the name of the Ghri?"   
  
The man turned a sharp eye to Tenth, "I'm just making sure he doesn't turn traitor on us and join his demon-kind!"   
  
Tenth lips thinned into an amused smile, "I think some meds are gambling over there, be a gent and go join them, would you? Should be an easy profit."   
  
The man hesitated, eyeing Tenth for a moment as Tenth continued to smile looking into the man's eyes with unwavering dark eyes. He then shifted his sights to Ashen who sat hunched over resting his chin on cupped hands. The young summoner's face remained indifferent as his large oval red eyes looked lazily past him…no not past him, through him. Briefly, the man's face was consumed by alarm before covering it with a huff. Lifting his bulky body from the bench, he walked over to the hoard of gamblers.   
  
A moment of silence rolled by between the two young men while the older man entered the realm of the gamers. Tenth watch as the man was boisterously welcomed into the game with hoots of laughter at the telling of a dirty joke… that is just the way things are on long Dynasty hunting trips. "I'm sorry…" he addressed Ashen in his causally elegant voice, "It is not for me to jump into another man's battle."   
  
Ashen's eyes were glued to the same spot as they had been all along as he languidly spoke, "Did Dynasty say anything to you before we left?"   
  
Under heavy lashes did his dark eyes shift, watching Ashen from their corners, "As a matter of fact, they did. They wanted us to be gentle with the camp. All manuscripts, artifacts, and religious paraphernalia kept intact. …We're just there to clear out the population, the anthropologists and scientists will clean up the mess." Tenth leaned his head against the cold metal insides of the truck stifling a laugh at his thought, "It's funny how the Ghri works. 'Shoot first; Ask questions later,' in our case 'annihilate the population first; learn about their culture later'."   
  
"I don't question them. They can do whatever the hell they want. My only concern is my orders."   
  
"I figured you'd say that," smiled Tenth, _My-My what a soldier…even in the face of his own people. Meth, you magnificent bastard…_ "Well, we should be arriving soo-"   
  
Just then the motion of the vehicle stopped and the static filled intercom bleeped on, "Enemy Perimeter is reached. Move into your individual units."   
  
"Speak of the devil," Tenth let out as he and Ashen got up. Others made way for them while they headed to door.   
  
"Special units and MAGE units, move out." Said the male voice over the intercom as the door slowly rolled up, the two men standing there when it finished.   
  
"Ready?" the older MAGE inquired of the scruffy youth.   
  
"Kind of dumb to ask that now isn't it?" Ashen asked rhetorically of his older comrade.   
  
Tenth let out a chuckle and gestured with his hand, "Of course, after you."   
  
The youth responded by hopping out into the brown and green world with Tenth following after.   
  
  
4:00pm- 1 hr and 45mins into the attack on the summoner camp. Intricate tents set in a circular fashion at the bottom of the surrounding hillside, secluded from the rest of the Frontier. The smell of blood and burning flesh saturated the air. Blackened smoldering bodies clogged the normally spacious village square. The village was near silent, sporadic noises like a gurgling scream and the crackle of fire hinted at the activity still present.   
  
Suddenly four people, a family, ran across the spans of the square. The father lead the way, he was bald with greenish blue tribal tattoos that looped around his head letting each end rest on his cheeks, tall and lean in baggy blue clothes. His wife's long brown hair decorated with ribbons and thin braids trailed behind her as she scooted two dark haired, barefoot children with her bangled arms.   
  
In their mad rush to escape, evading the charred bodies of their fallen kin, one of the children, the littlest one, tripped and both he and his mother fell on the hard dirt ground. Frantically, the man and his other son ran to them, aiding them to their knees when a loud boom shook the atmosphere around them. It happened again, like an earthquake, moments later only this time it was louder and closer. Fear gripped them, freezing them to the core and prevented them from moving even to breathe as a large shadow formed in the thick haze of smoke getting bigger with each booming step.   
  
It emerged from the smoky haze a fiery beast man, his thick muscular body like brown leather, his mane of pure fire trailed down his back. On his head adjacent to his fiery hairline were two long ringed horns that curved down two feet behind his head. His face was a mix of both man and dog, a nose wrinkled like a pug that only accented the vicious mouth filled with bone colored fangs. Standing up right on hind legs that looked exactly like an animal's. Arms massive, as each biceps bulged and veined to its maximum. His feet and hands clawed with onyx colored nails about a foot long. He looked at the family with burning eyes and snorted flecks of flame rolled with air he exhaled.   
  
Bravely the man stood before the beast, protecting his cowering family as they gazed up petrified at the beast. The man glared and shouted with all the fury that he could muster, "ONI! I will not let you kill anyone else! DO YOU HEAR ME, ONI?!"   
  
The beast watched as green orbs of fire encircled the brave man and what was there one moment was gone the next. A loud howl came from behind; the beast turned narrowing his eyes that met with the sight of the round yellow eyes of a large wolf. The wolf's silvery white coat bristled as it bared its ivory teeth. The beast's body tensed flashing his teeth as well, finally the two massive creatures charged at one another. The wolf pounced, preparing to maul the beast, only to be halted by searing pain for it was impaled on the clawed hand of the beast. Wolf's hurt dog like whimper echoed in the air as the beast tossed its limp body at the family.   
  
The woman and children screamed as the body bounced once directly behind them kicking up dust while it skidded to a stop. Horrified the little family looked at the green orbs of fire that encircled the wolf and slowly the wolf disappeared while the brave man reappeared in their midst. The brave man gasped for air and fell into his wife's arms, the children gathered close to their father checking if he was okay, calling to him with their mother. Then slowly a shadow crept over the family and each head lifted to see the beast hovering over them. They didn't even have time to scream as it opened its mouth and let the giant inferno incinerate them.   
  
The beast watched the ashes of the family float away then green orbs of fire encircled him, spinning round and round such a high speed until finally the beast disappeared. With the same speed the orbs flew across the sky to the hilltop and spun around again until Ashen appeared. Ashen remained standing until the orbs dissipated, and then weakly dropped to one knee. His breathing ragged and heavy as sweat dripped from his brow.   
  
"Everything alright over there? Not wounded already I hope?" Tenth asked coming up the hill.   
  
Ashen turned over to sit on the ground, "No… But I used up most of my energy."   
  
"Oh good," the MAGE pulled something out of his coat, "I met a medic on my way back here, they said to give you this if you're spent."   
  
He tossed Ashen a white pouch. The youth caught it one-handed and opened it. There was a syringe, a strap, and a few vials of a green substance. Ashen lifted a vial to eye level looking at the light green liquid inside.   
  
"Liquid ether, it's not high concentrated like what fuels the M.A.G. units so it won't kill you, just give you the energy necessary to finish our task," Tenth told Ashen while looking down to the valley, surveying the damage Ashen ensued from their place on the hill top. "However it does require you to inject it, I could help you with that if you need it?" He turned his head, surprised to see Ashen's already outstretched arm over his bent knee, tightening the strap around his arm by his teeth then stabbing the needle into his arm without hesitation; " Never mind."   
  
Moments later the youth spit out the end of the strap and unceremoniously pulled the needle from his arm thereupon tossed it to the side. Sniffing once then exhaling, his eyes closed in silence, trying to feel any changes within his body. Tenth examined the youth's expression and body posture, so relaxed, so nonchalant, and yet even in this state alert to his surroundings. A secret smile graced Tenth's lips, fancying throwing a knife at the boy just to watch how skillfully he would dodge it.   
  
"How long till it takes affect?" Ashen finally asked in an almost frustrated tone. His deep red eyes looked at his partner for the day the tall dark clad figure stood by the slope of the hill.   
  
"You should begin to feel it working in few minutes, but it won't take full affect for at least fifteen minutes," He could see Ashen face take on a bit of a change, narrowing his eyes. The youth was obviously displeased with this answer. Tenth opened his mouth to speak again however shouts in the distance grabbed his attention, he turned slightly eyes peering down the slope as a man calling his name scurried up the hill to him. The man reached them; he was clad in green with a helmet that covered all of his face from view, obviously a guard.   
  
"Sir, a group of summoners were caught fleeing to the west hill," the man said in a low voice so only Tenth could hear, showing favoritism to Tenth only because of the general dislike and mistrust of Ashen, "We're over there holding them for you."   
  
"No…I'm afraid they're already dead," Tenth told the man just as a loud bird-like screech echoed from the other hill. The man gritted his teeth as sweat began to form on his brow, he could faintly see a large creature in the sky swooped down to the ground on the hilltop. Shock hit the guard hard visibly trembling at the terrifying sight, a seething curse past through his still clenched teeth barely audible to Tenth next to him.   
  
"Go now, I'll follow," Tenth assured the man who only gave a quick nod before heading down the slope at a decent speed being both cautious and quick. Now facing Ashen, "Once you regain you strength, I trust you'll come join us?"   
  
The youth nodded in reply. "Good," Tenth smiled and left Ashen, calmly walking down the hillside.   
  
The hilltop seemed silent to Ashen despite the battle taking place on the other hilltop and besides the few fires burning in the empty village below. He looked away from the other hilltop, the battle there not concerning him for the moment. Instead staring at the western sky, the setting sun a bright orange ball dissolving into the black haze that had risen from the village to over the hills. It seemed to cast a red shine over everything in this devastated land.   
  
Rustle, snap, and very faint. Ashen's eyes shot right to where the sound came from: a bush. Slowly he crawled over like a cat stalking its prey he made no sound. With one quick motion he spread the bush apart, there a little girl sat huddled, plugging her ears and squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't have been older then six. Chestnut brown hair tied into braided pigtails, dressed in a dirty dark pink dress and a blue knit wool sweater. A gray matted plush rabbit lying limp in her lap. Suddenly she stopped shivering, feeling the air change, she knew she had been found.   
  
Gradually her two large round eyes opened revealing their true identity to Ashen. Large black pupils molding into the crimson then fading to the bright red iris; just like his own, just like all summoners had. They stared at each other into the red the represented the common blood they shared. Her dirt caked cheeks suddenly divided by two crystal clear streams; she squinted preparing to really burst out hugging her bunny's ragged form to her little heart for comfort.   
  
"Niisan!" she cried out and jumped at Ashen clinging onto his waist. He let her, lost by her actions and words. For what little he knew of summoner ways, summoners believe that they are all related in some way so it was common for a child to call a young man Niisan they're word for brother. Considering this he realized the child's innocent mistake, she thought he was a summoner from the village come to save her.   
  
He tilted his head down looking at the girl sobbing into his shirt, feeling a wet spot forming from her tears. His hands clamped down on her little shoulders and plucked her from his waist. She stopped crying the displacement left her confused as she watched Ashen's lean form stand tall over her. Backing up a few steps he placed his right hand out stretched in front of him, the palm facing the girl and his fingers spread apart.   
  
"Sorry about this kid…nothing personal," his voice told her in a raspy tone.   
  
It all sunk in for her, the sickness filling her belly with awareness. "Oni…" she whispered awed, for she stood in the presence of the one the grown-ups called Oni, a rogue summoner whose killed thousands of other summoners. She could hear the howling of the gate orbs heading to their master that summoned them, as only summoners could hear them. Her death was nigh, but that didn't register for her. The thought of a summoner using the great helpers to do horribly things bothered her more. How could he allow that to happen, how could the helpers themselves allow this to happen. Innocently and quietly in her childlike voice yet sounding more adult then child, "Why do you do this?"   
  
The question went ignored by Ashen; he had been asked this many a time before by those on the verge of death. However, the question wasn't meant for him this time. All of a sudden a sharp pain took over his head, like screaming and being stabbed in the brain. He grabbed his head his ears were pounding, shutting his eyes tightly to stop the world from spinning. His chest convulsed to keep air in his lungs, he felt like it was being stolen from him. Falling to his knees, even still the world felt like it was moving under him in rolling waves.   
  
Somewhere the faint sound of a generator starting up then quickly followed by the multiple zaps of electricity and finally a dull thud. Slowly the pain that consumed Ashen died away and left him alone, cold, and empty.   
  
"Are you alright?" the words grabbled still in Ashen's ears. He looked up with the corner of his eye, seeing the dark figure of Tenth towering over him. Ashen gingerly sat up on his knees, glancing behind Tenth to the smoldering little corpse, her bunny still in her burnt grip. He stood up his body tense as he dust himself off.   
  
"I had it covered…" His icy tone caught Tenth off guard. The youth brushed past him to the edge of the slope where Tenth eyed him with suspicion.   
  
"Sorry…I got trigger happy," He lied effortlessly, "You can have the next batch," He moved to Ashen's side.   
  
Ashen looked down the slope into the village; the remaining summoners were magnet-cuffed and herded into a tight circle in the middle of the village.   
  
"They're still alive…" Ashen didn't blink away from the tortured and bloodied summoners below, "I thought this was a competition?"   
  
Tenth smiled, "It is, but Dynasty favors you best," Ashen looked at him with emotionless red eyes as he continued, " I follow Dynasty's orders, not the Ghri's."   
  
He thought to hear a hmm or a hmph sound emit from Ashen in response, either way the youth left him, walking down the hill. Tenth looked over his shoulder glimpsing the burnt child, his dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully before following Ashen's lead.   
  
The sun seemed to stand still in the black mist leaving the village a haze of red and gray. The straggly group of left over summoners stood in a line each wrist linked to the another's by the magnetic cuffs, some stood with brave warrior faces at the coming of death others with fear of the impeding doom. Ashen heard 'Oni' murmured through the multitude as he approached. The word brought forth the little summoner girl's face briefly before fading away in his mind, where it should be forgotten forever.   
  
Tenth made a slight gesture with his hand, which the guard understood as an order and moved far behind Ashen. Like he did with the little girl, Ashen raised his arm in front of him his palm facing the group of summoners. There were a few gasps, but he ignored them, spreading out his fingers his feet slightly apart.   
  
With unblinking eyes he whispered, "Come forth."   
  
In his mind he waited for the out of body experience to over take him, the howl of wind in his ears the heat of fire in his chest. Nothing happened. He tried to concentrate, refocus on his goal, that's when he noticed for the first time…the impulses in his head weren't surging, there was no communication happening between his mind and those that inhabited it. That could never happen, they always surged, it was how they got their will across. It was as if…they weren't there. They were gone.   
  
Shock made Tenth open his eyes wider as Ashen hand slowly dropped to his side. Whispers erupted among the surprised lot of guards; "He's finally turned traitor…" one said. However, Tenth knew better, Ashen's training wouldn't allow him to turn traitor, yet something was wrong with the boy. He pushed all thoughts aside on the matter; above all one must carry out orders.   
  
He gestured again with his hand this time the guard moved forward, their sleek black automatic rifles aimed and ready. Ashen turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. The tall figure watched the youth out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"Fire," he commanded the guards as Ashen past him by. The sound of gunfire accompanied Ashen on his long march back to the trucks.   



	4. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.

**__**

AN: More violence! Not as bad as last chapter though. All you Ashen haters might like this chappy though. 

"So…he couldn't summon…"   
  
"Can't summon, sir. He says their collective will is gone."   
  
The tall older man stood facing the clear glass window; it took up the entire space of the eastern wall. He looked down at the dark, glittering city of Mecka Allo, the view from this zenith like God looking down from the heavens.   
  
"What did the medical division say?" He did not look away from the window, but clasped his hands behind his back.   
  
"The normal flux of brain activity he exhibits as a result of communication with the beasts have ceased. Other then that nothing is physically or mentally wrong…however," the younger man stood across the room from the window, folding each arm in such a way that each hand cupped the opposite elbow.   
  
"If you have something on your mind Tenth…"   
  
Tenth's voice took on a serious air, "I saw him lose total composure in front of a summoner child moments before he lost the ability to summon. I'm not worried about him becoming traitorous, I'm more concerned with training breakdown."   
  
Meth turned away from the window, "What's your take on the matter?" Sitting down behind a large mahogany desk.   
  
Gracefully, the dark clad young man glided to the desk, sitting on the edge between two crystal lamps at each corner of the desk. The gold light emitting from the lamps illuminated his face making visible the smile on his lips, "Training or not, the fact is without his ability to summon he's basically useless to us."   
  
The older man pondered for a moment in silence then slowly leaned back in his creaking leather chair; "We'll cut our losses then. Tell the Ghri that he died in battle, to save face."   
  
"And what about the money? Will they still give the grant they promised if your subject is dead?" asked Tenth as he whimsically lifted the corner of a file taking a peek at the contents.   
  
Meth dropped his wrinkled hand on top of the file, closing it on Tenth before he could see too much and dragged it towards himself, "I'll deal with the Ghri. You can take care of our other problem."   
  
"How very generous of you…" Tenth sounded amused, "But I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer, if I may?"   
  
"You may…I assumed you above all would enjoy this task."   
  
"Don't misunderstand my dear Director Meth, but everything has its proper place and time," His gaze shifted around the shaded office. Vast and richly decorated in deep violet curtains with dull gold cords, mahogany bookshelves leaning against forest green walls, little trinkets like a wall clock or an antique bust added to the superior feeling of the room. "Besides, there are other who are more deserving of this task then I."   
  
"True… there are others," he gazed at the young man with curiosity. Knowing full well that this was all some little game in the mind of the black MAGE, he also knew that Tenth was always the victor of his little games. However it didn't matter to him as the long as the job got done, the process in which it was handled was of no concern. "All right Tenth…have it your way."   
  
"Thank you sir, I plan too," Tenth smiled warmly as he slid off the desk. He started to head for the door; "Shall I fetch him so that you may tell him personally?"   
  
"Yes…do that."   
  
The young man let out a small chuckle at Meth's business-like inhumanity, "Sometimes Meth, you are too cruel."   
  
"That's how I got where I'm at today, Tenth." He slid on thin rimmed reading glasses and begun to read from the file, "You would do well to remember that."   
  
"Yes sir…" Tenth left the office smiling. 

  
Water rained down from faucet above, hot and steamy. Gently drumming his snowy head, drowning his hardened features. Mentally he knew how vulnerable he was like this, here in the white tiled shower room. With word out about today's incident anyone and everyone would be out for a piece of him. Though anyone who tried would be very sorry, Ashen was still a force to be reckoned with even without his destructive powers, and today was not the day to start shit with him.   
  
  
Today…the word alone started the reel of events to replay in his mind. Slowly at first then gradually speeding into a barrage of opaque mental pictures. The village, the fires, the sun smothered by black smoke, the summoner child squeezing her battered bunny, her large red eyes looking at him with such confusion. Words, "Why do you do this?" So innocent and child-like, yet profound enough to cut any normal man to the bone. However, Ashen was not a normal man, to most he wasn't even considered human…possibly not even to himself.   
  
Pain…he remembered the excruciating pain. The memory itself brought back a twinge, though vastly inferior to what ravaged him earlier. Even still he cringed; his outstretched arms braced the cold tiles just to keep upright. Was this when they left? Yes of course it was…but why? Why leave?   
  
He pushed the question out of his mind it didn't matter anymore. If they wanted to leave, screw them, he didn't need them anyway. Maybe now he could finally finish a cigarette. His head slumped forward letting the water flow down his back before turning it off. Grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. Eyes watching his hands securing the towel, paying no heed as he turned to leave. Quite abruptly he stopped, shock briefly flashing in his red eyes.   
  
Tenth leaned against the doorpost in his normal fashion. The back of his head rested against the steel framing, slowly his face turned to Ashen, his two almond shaped eyes opened revealing their dark nature. Silence engulfed them, both curious to what the other was thinking; though deep down they both already knew the answer to their questions. The faucet dripped in the background, echoing loudly in the empty room.   
  
Ashen's eyes narrowed, "He wants to see me, doesn't he?"   
  
Amused Tenth smiled, "I didn't even have to tell you…" Languidly he walked away, "See you later, Ashen."   
  
Ashen just stood there, something pinched the inside of his stomach as he watched the man leave.   


  
  
Night was alive with city life; glittering lights, car horns blazing, idle chatter from people occupying crowded sidewalks. Ashen ignored it all, floating by with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a cool breeze playing in his hair. He was followed three men in black with big metal bracers on their wrists, making it look like they were a bunch of Dynasty members out for a beer, but in truth this wasn't the case.   
  
What happened moments earlier played over in Ashen's mind. He was in Meth's shaded office, standing before his desk. It took the other man awhile to look up from his paperwork, taking off his reading glasses in the process then resting his elbows on the mahogany surface. His face was as emotionless as Ashen's.   
  
"You wanted to see me?" asking to keep up the illusion of ignorance to what Meth's intentions were.   
  
"Yes," He interlocked his hands and rested his chin against them, "As of seven-thirty this evening, it has been decided that you are to be executed."   
  
"By the Ghri's orders?" Ashen for once asking genuinely.   
  
"No, by mine," His eyes locked onto Ashen's, "What happened today and your apparent inability to summon has endangered the financial security of this project. Your death is to save face."   
  
"So I'm to be a martyr for Dynasty?"   
  
"If you would like to think of it as such," humor graced his voice briefly, "Ghri does enjoy the classic heroic death."   
  
Ashen was silent his face remaining the same stoic expression since he had first entered.   
  
"I trust you understand the importance of these orders, Ashen?" the youth nodded, "Good, very good…"   
  
Heavy booted footfalls made known a new presence entering the room, accenting the arrival with the sound of knuckles cracking. Ashen turned his head slightly over his shoulder glimpsing the large shadowy figures behind him. He knew them to be with MAGE, he knew they also didn't like him very much, but not many folks did.   
  
"These men will be your executioners, they will take you from here. You are dismissed, Goodbye Ashen," with that the Director slipped on his glasses and went back to his papers.   
  
Suddenly a large hand gripped his shoulder tearing Ashen from his memories into the present. He stopped to see his reflection in the black curvaceous shades belonging to the large dark skinned man hovering over him.   
  
"This way," He ordered in a deep baritone, shoving Ashen slightly into the dark alleyway.   
  
At the end of the alleyway was a metal ladder leading up to a big hole in the iron gate the surrounded the entire city.   
  
"You go first," the same man bark out. Ashen eyed him for a second before obeying   
  
The spiraled tube was damp and smelled foul. A few inches of water lapped over their boots as they walked to the end of the tube. The sound of rushing water beckoned Ashen to look over the edge; either side of them was dirty water cascading into the sewage filled moat far below them. He remembered a rumor that the sewage leaked into a river that lead into Frontier territory, now realizing what they had in mind for his body.   
  
He turned around only to be greeted with a heavy-handed fist to his gut, slumping to his knees he coughed to get back the air that was knocked out of him. That's when another brick-like fist connected with the right side of his face slamming him into the wall of the tube. He laid there trying to regain the strength to rise, his face half consumed by the foul water. The taste of salty blood in his mouth from a fresh cut on his lip. A rough hand gripped the back of his scalp forcing him to face his attacker. He clenched his jaw not letting them have the satisfaction of seeing him crying out in pain.   
  
"Oh you ain't get'n off that easy punk," the man's voice dripped with venom, "You're gonna be fightin us just like you did with 9-ner!"   
  
"Meth ordered you to kill me, so just get it over with," Ashen managed to rasp out.   
  
"Did I say you could talk punk?!" he tugged hard on Ashen's hair, "Besides, Director Meth only said ta kill you, he didn't say how."   
  
The man threw Ashen's head down. On his hands and knees Ashen began to notice pressure in his chest causing him to breathe harder then normal, it occurred to him that that first hit may have broken a rib.   
  
"And who will kill me if you're all dead?"   
  
Anger filled his voice, "Don't be so cocky punk! It's three against one and you're already fucked up!"   
  
The bulky man moved to kick him in the ribs, but Ashen swiftly intercepted it. Quickly twisting it till a snap was heard then shoving him into his two companions. The man cried out in pain as Ashen slowly rose to his feet.   
  
"Never underestimate me," He advised them with an icy glare.   
  
"Gahh!" The man screamed holding his ankle, "Go GET HIM!"   
  
The two other men rush towards Ashen, their fists streaking with blue flashes of electricity. Ashen moved his head to avoid the punch, grabbing the man's exposed arm at the elbow, and bent it in the wrong direction till it popped. Disposing of him with a merciless elbow to the kidneys sending him reeling into the wall of the tube, narrowly missing his comrade racing to the snowy-haired youth. The new assailant's hands were clasped high over his head ready to thrash on Ashen with their brute force, however the youth surprised him by dropping down in a sweep for his legs. The next thing he felt was pain as his head hit the hard rigged floor of the tube.   
  
In his ears Ashen could hear a M.A.G. unit generating mass amounts of energy. Instantly he pounced on the chest of the man he had just knocked down, letting no limb of his own touch the ground. Quickly taking hold of both the man's arms and holding them down in the water. Each of the men, save Ashen, screamed in pain from the electrocution, passing out shortly after the energy went out in the M.A.G. units Ashen was controlling. Ashen would have been satisfied if it wasn't for the realization of what he did. For the dark skinned leader was gearing up for an ultimate strike against the youth, his hands glowing with prismatic light, but when unconsciousness over took him control of his unit was lost. Ashen could only watch as the light seared along the roof of the tube, eating away at the metal even after the energy in the unit was gone.   
  
Things were quiet after that. Ashen cautiously got off the chest he was on, the other man who's elbow Ashen broke gingerly getting to his feet. Neither moving nor speaking for about a minute, then thinking it was safe the man took a small step towards Ashen. A loud creaking echoed in the tube as it lurched underneath them, but quickly stilled again. Ashen stood still breathing lightly his eyes slowly scanning the tube when his eyes fell on the man he had just stepped off of; he was sliding gradually towards the end of the tube. The other man must have seen it too because he took off running for the opening on the opposite end.   
  
Suddenly the tube shook violently; creaking loudly crying into the night as it broke away from the iron gate. The world seemed to tilt at an angle; the two downed men fell past Ashen. The other man tried to grasp onto the tube fruitlessly, he was screaming but Ashen could not hear him. He was lost in the surreal weightlessness, like he was not a part of this at all. An alien watching an unfamiliar sky get further and further away.   
  
Upon the rim of the iron gate stood Tenth, his raven locks waving in a cool breeze. An angel gazing at the destruction with a passive smile. Chunks of the flimsy metal tube fell away as it crashed into the grotesque waters. Water lapped at the debris after the splash had calmed.   
  
He was there for awhile watching the bodies bubbling up, minus one. His dark eyes did not see Ashen's remains, which meant he was either pinned to the bottom…or. The prospects of a second option made him laugh secretly. He decided to leave before the noise caused by the crash drew a crowd. Softly he walked, his boots clanking lightly on the iron rim. He did not look at the debris again.   



	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

_AN: Look! No Violence! Rejoice! Or if you are like SOME people I know, be very disappointed (You know who you are). Hehe, hope you like this one!_

**_==================================================================================_**

  
Black.   
  
Gravity? Ha!   
  
Feeling? No.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Am I dead?   
  
Humming, quiet and gentle. A lilting tune.   
  
The air is scented, incense. Sweet, probably jasmine.   
  
Slight pressure, something cold and wet. It's gone now.   
  
Wake up!   
  
Sluggish eye lids open half way. If he wasn't dead he sure felt close to it. His eyes, despite the blurred picture, followed the humming to a blob of white nearest to him. It was actually a person covered in what looked like a white sheet. The white figure dipped a cloth into a bowl then came back to dab his head. He could make out a hand through the sheet-like covering. Mustering the strength he had, he grabbed its wrist.   
  
The humming stopped, replaced by a light feminine gasp; the damp cloth dropped from it's hand. His hand consumed the tiny wrist as he applied pressure to it; a warning. If he could, he would break it to show he was force to be reckoned with, but he hadn't the strength. But instead of screaming or trying to tear away from his weak grip, another gentle cloth sheltered hand covered his. It was warm applying a pressure of its own, but not threateningly, it was caring and assuring.   
  
However, the action did not calm him, instead it confused him. Suddenly, a sweet voice drifted into his ears. The song from earlier, but this time in the form of a wordless melody. Weariness washed over him disabling his strength to take back his hand as the singing stranger continued to hold it in a warm embrace. The lilting tune echoed in his head as unwanted sleep over took him. 

  
  
The last remnants of some intangible dream faded away as Ashen opened his eyes. He jolted a bit at the unrecognizable surroundings, but the aroma in the room jogged his memory. Though he still didn't know where he was, but figured it was nothing he would have to worry too much about.   
  
Gingerly he sat up; he could still feel the weariness in his muscles. A sharp pain in his back quickly followed an attempt at a stretch. Thankfully the momentary pain went as quickly as it came, but he made a mental note not to do that again.   
  
"Oh, good, you're awake!" Ashen's eyes snapped to a white cloth cover person on the other side of the small beige room. "I was beginning to fear the worst."   
  
"Where are my clothes?" he asked without acknowledging what she had said.   
  
"Oh, forgive us, we had them washed and repaired. They're on the edge of the bed," she replied bubbly, "And I just finished fixing your vest."   
  
He pushed the lavender quilt off of him and placed his bare feet on a cold stone floor. Slowly he stood up, a little wobbly, but he wouldn't fall.   
  
"Oh-oh" she stuttered awkwardly. Ashen saw her turn away quickly, well as quickly as one could covered head to floor in a large white veil. He continued on to his clothes paying no heed to the fact that he was naked; growing up with scientists always examining him, his nudity became second nature. Though he noted the girl's embarrassment, figuring that she was young and probably never seen a man naked before. He, of course, hadn't time for such modesty.   
  
"How long have I been out for?" he asked while dressing.   
  
"A-About three days I guess," She added, "Two of the monks found you washed up beside the river."   
  
"Monks?" he paused briefly before pulling his shirt over his head.   
  
"Yes, this is a monastery where priestesses and monks of Holy God reside."   
  
"Vest?"   
  
"What?" she was caught off guard by the question, "Oh, your vesthere."   
  
She finally let herself turn about, the black vest folded in her covered hands. He took it without so much as a thank you, slipping it on. But for some reason she giggled at this, Ashen noticed though ignored it stating mentally that little girls with little minds find little things amusing.   
  
Suddenly, a knock sounded on the wooden door; both Ashen and the white shrouded figure shifted their sights to it.   
  
"Oh, come in," she rose her voice slightly.   
  
The door opened slowly to reveal a honey-skinned woman dressed in ivory and red. Her mahogany colored hair sprung out from underneath the hood that covered her head. "My lady, I heard voices in here. Is everything alright?"   
  
"Oh yes Nara, it is! See, our guest has finally awoken," The girl in the cloth chirped.   
  
"Ah, so I see. I am glad to hear of it," Turning her face briefly to Ashen, enough for him to see her deep amber eyes and a red teardrop jewel between her eyebrows. "However, I'm afraid I must tear you away from your patient."   
  
"Oh, no one's hurt are they?" concern in her voice.   
  
"No, this is another matter of concern," the older woman's voice carried authority to it.   
  
"Alright," the shorter white covered girl faced Ashen, "You should get some more rest, but I'm sure you don't want to. If you're hungry, just tell the monk outside and if you want to take a walk I'm sure he'll give you a tour of the monastery. I'll come back to check on you later."   
  
She gave a light bow and left the room with the red headed woman. Ashen focused on finishing dressing, but his mind seemed to wander. I shouldn't be here. I should be dead. Why am I still alive? A sudden knock at the door broke him from his thoughts.   
  
"Hello? Sir? Can I come in?" asked a male voice muffled by the door.   
  
Ashen thought about it for a moment then reluctantly answered, "Go ahead."   
  
The door slowly creaked open revealing a man in his mid twenties. He wore a red sarong tied into pants and a white sash that cover half of his upper body. His skin was lightly tanned like Ashen and he was mostly bald save for long brown tendrils hanging from the sides of his ears and a short ponytail at the back of his head.   
  
He was cheery and smiled at Ashen, "Hi. I was outside and figured you'd be hungry. So I came to see if you'd like me to show you the meal room?"   
  
Ashen would have said no out of spite. He didn't like being here or having these people fawn over him. Yet he felt the hunger slowly creep into his stomach, soon it would be growling if he didn't do something. He nodded to the young man; he learned long ago never to argue with his own body. A lesson learned through his summoning abilities.   
  
Kazu, the name of the young monk, continued to talk at the low wood table as Ashen picked at his bowl of cold oatmeal. Half way through the one sided conversation Ashen decided that Kazu talked way to much, the young monk would continue on and on complaining about another monk name Sesshin, then went into bouts about how much he loved to hear Nara sing the Sanc. Ashen drowned him out, here and there picking up on the conversation's current topic to see if it had any importance to him.   
  
" We as monk have to look out for all life,' he says! Can you believe it?! This is the same guy who was a bounty hunter out here in the free lands before he became a monk! That Sesshin is SUCH a hypocrite and he says I need to let go of the silly child within me and become a REAL monk!" he continued, " Gah! I've been here ten years to his five! Anyway, that's when we came to the river and found you."   
  
Found me? Ashen looked up, the conversation suddenly became interesting to him.   
  
"We thought you dead originally. We were going to perform last rights then give you a proper burial, but when we picked you up you were breathingbarely. So we brought you back here. Man, are you lucky!" he smiled with a cheerful face.   
  
"Luckywhatever," Ashen stood up. Kazu watched blankly while he walked to the doorway then remembered he was in charge of the injured youth.   
  
"Hey, wait up!" Kazu shouted after him, hopping from his cushion to jog after the youth.   
  
Outside, it was warm and smelt like spring. The sound of the birds chirping and the wind in the leaves was heavenly to hear. The curvaceous and simple architecture of the monastery gave a peaceful feeling to those who walked its open halls.   
  
Ashen walked faster trying to lose the talkative monk, but to no avail. Kazu was just as fast on his feet as he was with his words. Ashen's eyes bugged out slightly when he felt a light smack on his shoulder, turning to see Kazu's beaming smile. If only the monk knew that he'd maimed men for less then that.   
  
Luckily for him, Ashen opted to continue walking. However, the young monk decided to continue talking as the moved through the hall.   
  
A light giggle echoed down the hallway followed by a sweet familiar voice, "You really should be more careful, Sesshin."   
  
Unconsciously, Ashen stopped. He turned his head to a little scene near a bench surrounded by green bushes with pink flowers. The older redheaded woman from earlier was standing next to a tall, older monk with a stern look on his face. A younger monk crouched on the ground before the bench, his bleeding hand in the gentle palm of a teen aged girl.   
  
She looked different then many of the people he had seen so far. Most of her short and scrawny form was covered by an iridescent cloth, though it hung loosely around her bare shoulders letting the little violet dress with the intricate gold lines about the high neck be seen. A golden shawl was wrapped around her lithe waist dangling little tassels with each loop. Resting on her small bosom was a large gold pendant: a ring in between two out stretched wings.   
  
A young, pale monk said meekly, "I'm sorry, my lady."   
  
She giggled again, "Oh don't be Sesshin, it happens."   
  
"And quite frequently, I might add," Kazu whispered to Ashen dryly, "Sesshin probably hurt himself in sparring. Don't tell anyone, but sometimes he does it on purpose just to see the High Priestess. He says it's cause she reminds him of his little sister, I say it's cause he's a pedophile."   
  
Suddenly, the girl looked up noticing Ashen's presence. Her pale face brightened, "Oh!"   
  
She gave Sesshin back his hand and hopped over to where Ashen stood the golden waves of her hair bounced around her waist as she did. She looked up to him with big emerald eyes, a beaming smile on her rosy lips, "I'm so glad to see you up and about!"   
  
Ashen gazed down at her a little confused.   
  
"It's so much better now that I can talk to you without that silly sheet over me. It would have been easier to work if I didn't have to wear that, but I couldn't very well be alone in a room with a naked man without a covering. Yukai would have a fit!" She giggled, only to interrupt herself with a sudden gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry, I've never introduced myself. My name's Aleura Goddhart, I'm the High Priestess of this monastery."   
  
Bowing her head and touching her dotted hairline briefly in a form of religious greeting, she then continued smiling up at him. "What's your name?"   
  
"Ashen Maave." He let out, groaning inwardly at her talkative nature. Were they all like that here?   
  
"Ah! So you are from Ghri," She exclaimed, taking hold of Ashen's arm, "And such an unique Ghri name too. What does it mean?"   
  
He fidgeted uncomfortably while she led him to the bench, "I wouldn't know."   
  
"Well that's okay. So did you live in the big city? I've never seen a city before, what's it like? You must tell me all about it," her words seemingly faster as they sat on the stone bench.   
  
A light cough gained Aleura's attention; she looked to the tall strong looking older monk. "Aleura" he scowled under his thick gray mustache.   
  
Her eyes lit up with awareness; "Oh!" she turned to Ashen suddenly meek, "I'm sorry, sometimes I go kinda overboard."   
  
"It happens," Ashen's mind continued, children often do'.   
  
Her facial expression changed to something unreadable she turned back to face the older monk, "Yukai?"   
  
"Yes my lady?"   
  
"Could I be left alone with Ashen for awhile?"   
  
The older man's eyebrow raised his voice rather serious, "Alone?"   
  
"Mmm-Hmm," she smiled sweetly to him. At which he turned and gave a look to Nara who shrugged slightly. "I mean, not all alone. Kazu's been assigned to attend to him for the day and Sesshin's injury will keeping from training the rest of the day. I'm sure they can work together for the remainder of the day?"   
  
As if on cue, Sesshin popped up bowing his head respectfully to his master. Kazu rolled his eyes knowing what was coming next.   
  
"Master, with your permission I would like to attend the lady for the day?!" He asked dramatically with a hint of excitement.   
  
Ashen looked at them all curiously, wondering if this was one of those crazy moon cults.   
  
"I'm satisfied with that," Nara intervened in a nonchalant tone. She met Yukai's gaze calmly, though the look on his face said so you're against me too, are you?'   
  
Reluctantly, he sigh aloud, "If our lady wishes it, so let it be."   
  
She beamed up at the large monk, "Thank you, Yukai."   
  
"Yes, thank you Master, I will neither fail you, nor the lady," Sesshin bowed dramatically. Kazu was going to roll his eyes again when he noticed Yukai look at him sternly; he quickly joined Sesshin in his bowing.   
  
"My lady," Yukai said with a bow to Aleura then turned to the two still bowing monks, "Sesshin? Kazu? I'll see you in training tomorrow."   
  
Yes, Master Yukai," they both said in unison as he walked back to the hallway.   
  
Shortly thereafter, he entered the hallway, Nara began to follow, but not before she gave a look to the two now risen monks, "Behave you two."   
  
"Yes, Priestess Nara," They chirped in unison as she left.   
  
Once the two older figures were out of sight, Aleura gave a slight cough. It alerted everyone's attention back to her.   
  
"EhSesshin?" she asked   
  
"Yes, my lady?" All she had to do was say jump and he'd do it. Kazu could have smacked his forehead if they weren't in the presence of the lady.   
  
"I'm kinda thirstycould you get me some water?" She smiled despite her coy behavior.   
  
"Of course, my lady," he gave another dramatic bow and grabbed onto Kazu's arm, "Come, Kazu!"   
  
"Hey! She said for to you get it, not me!" Kazu cried while he was being dragged down the hall.   
  
"Yes, but you are a monk of the Holy and as such should jump at any opportunity to serve her Holiness," Sesshin retorted as they continued.   
  
"But it's just a glass of water!" Was the last thing Ashen could hear of Kazu though the argument continued on down the halls the distance was to great between them to hear now.   
  
Aleura let out a relieved sigh when they were long out of sight, "Whew! I thought that would never work."   
  
Ashen stared blankly at the girl to his right who met him with a beaming smile.   
  
"I love them all, but sometimes I need a break," She giggled, "Besides, I can actually do what I've been wanting to do now that you're conscious and I'm not wearing that silly sheet."   
  
He eyed her curiously, what the hell did she mean by that?   
  
"Hold still," She smiled and lifted both of her delicate hands. The mendi on her hands laced about her fingers like gold circuits in a computer chip. Before he could do anything about it, her light fingertips touched on both of his temples.   
  
Immediately, a rush of energy rummaged through his brain, reminding him of the impulses that the summons used to send him. He saw flashes of images, his memories, but he was not the one bringing them up. He was not fully aware of what was happening, but he knew he didn't like it.   
  
Forcing her hands away, he shot back several feet from the girl. Even after falling off the bench he continued to back up. His red eyes wide with alarm and confusion, holding himself protectively on the ground, his breath ragged.   
  
Aleura looked at him confused and concerned, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? It not supposed too"   
  
"What the hell did you do to me?!" he barked at her, his voice sounding both angry and confused.   
  
She was taken aback, no one's ever spoken to her like that before. "I'm sorry. I was only trying to help. I thought that if I could scan your memories I could understand how to be of better help to you. I didn't see anything, if you're worried about that?" her voice meek and innocent.   
  
Scan memories? More like mind rape! In all his days of with Dynasty, even with scientist who tested him and examined him every which way, never did they do anything like what she did to him. At least not to his knowledge.   
  
Ashen continued to stare up at her dangerously, "Just stay the hell out of my head, got it?!" His composure returned to him, "Besides" He stood up, "I won't be here long enough for you to worry about what's in there."   
  
Shock enveloped her face, "What?" she hopped off the bench and scurried over to him, "You can't leave! You're still recovering from your injuries!"   
  
He took a step towards the hallway, "I'm fin" No sooner then when he said this did his legs gave way beneath him.   
  
Aleura intercepted him before he fell, keeping him up by acting as a human crutch. Ashen looked down at the girl trying to help and scowled at her attempts. He pushed her away roughly, not caring if he fell; though he didn't fall. "Get off! I don't need your help," He told her coldly.   
  
Dejected and confused, Aleura looked at him. All she was doing was trying to help, why was he being this way to her? He began to walk away from her, "Wait!" She cried to him.   
  
His red eyes flashed once more, "I'm leaving now"   
  
"I know and I have no intention of keeping you here against your will. But please rest here a few more days, you are not well enough to brave the Frontier yet. If you give us a few more days we can prepare supplies for your journey."   
  
"I don't need your charity"   
  
"I knowbut please accept it?" a hint of strength resided in her sweet voice.   
  
He stared at her coldly for a moment. What she said did make sense, his injuries could still be a hindrance to him and without supplies he wouldn't last long. He sighed in defeat, "FineI'll rest here for a few more days."   
  
A relieved smile graced her rosy lips, "That's all I ask of you."   



	6. Chapter Five

****

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.

**__**

AN: Another peaceful sweet chapter despite Ashen's meany attitude. Btw for those who might be wondering, Aleura is 15, though at times she'll seem older. But why will become clearer in later chappies.

Thanks V-45 for another review! I love getting those, makes me know what ppl think of my story J Yeah! Good, I didn't think that conversation would come off a realistic *very proud* Kazu and Sesshin are interesting characters, they weren't supposed to be as big a part as they are in story, but they turned out that way. They loosely based off a tale about two monks crossing a river that I heard when I was younger. Kazu's the fun lovin scamp and Sesshin is the overly zealous pious monk, but sometimes their characters overlap, you'll see. They argue a lot, but deep down they're probably the best of friends. As for the mind-reading thing, that's a white magic spell from the FF series called Scan. I liked Peter Jackson's idea for the LotR movies where all the magic is very realistic so you can't tell it's magic, so I try to balance that in with my love of big sparkly boomy spells. But I added that little part in the story to show Aleura's naiveté, sometimes she'll do things without thinking. I talk too much, on with the story! :P

===============================================================

Knock.   
  
"Damnit...," Ashen cursed under his breath. He had managed to avoid the ever-cheery, ever-social group of worshipers by isolating himself in the little room they had him staying in. Alone for most of the day, it seemed his luck had run out. "Come in...," he huffed aloud.   
  
"Hiya!" Kazu appeared at the door, "It's dinner time. Ready to go?"   
  
"Huh?" Ashen sat up on his bed.   
  
"Oh, right!" He smacked his forehead, "I forgot to tell you that's a sect rule."   
  
"What rule?" Ashen twerked up a white eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah, everyone gathers in the meal room at dinner time. That is everyone in the monastery, so that includes you."   
  
"So?"   
  
"I thought you'd say that...," Kazu responded dryly, "C'mon, if you don't go, Yukai will probably end up dragging you there."   
  
I'd like to see him try. Ashen stood up with a long sigh, "Fine…"   
  
The meal room was alive with many glowing candles and mindless chatter. Ashen was forced to sit on a cushion next to Kazu and Sesshin, luckily they decided to bicker instead of attempt conversation with him. Things were taking too long; Ashen began a plan to leave just as a loud knock sounded.   
  
Everything became silent while Yukai tapped two wooden pipes together. Quietly, Nara and Aleura ushered into the room, stopping in front of the large earth-toned tapestry on the wall. The tapping stopped and silence enveloped the room.   
  
Ashen looked around, noticing one by one the members of the room bowing their heads in front of full plates. Then a beautiful sound broke the silent air in the room, almost like a flute but in truth a woman's voice in song. Ashen's eyes immediately drawn to the singer. Moments later another voice, this time alto, joined in, fluid and soothing to those who listened. Together, in unison, they sang, the hymn sounding ethereal in their harmonious tones and cryptic words. The mood woven from their song, so peaceful that even Ashen felt the slightest ease.   
  
Finally, the hymn faded away on a sweet note, letting the room become silent briefly before content sighs and exhales filled in. No one began eating until Aleura took her seat at the end of the long wooden table. Slowly, the room filled with conversation and light laughter, but never losing the peace it had gained.   
  
"What was that?" Ashen whispered his thoughts aloud.   
  
"Hmm?" Sesshin looked up from his drink.   
  
"You mean the Sanc?" asked Kazu turning his head to Ashen.   
  
"The Sanc is hymn of prayer and thanks," Sesshin interjected in a pious manner.   
  
Aleura's head turned and met eyes with Ashen's from across the room, she smiled and waved to him. The action woke him from his thought-filled daze. His turbulent red eyes raced from Aleura to the monks next to him then back to Aleura. In a huff, he stood up and to the shock of everyone, marched out of the room.   
  
"What happened to him?" Sesshin asked, eyeing the open doorway from his seat.   
  
"Maybe he's an atheist?" Kazu suggested, innocently genuine.   
  
  
It was late, somewhere between one and three in the morning. The candles in Ashen's room were still dimly burning. He laid on his bed, fully dressed, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Inside, he knew something was wrong with him. Something had to be wrong with him; it was the only way he could explain the complete breakdown in composure tonight. Maybe that's why he lost his summoning abilities in the first place? Maybe the scientists just didn't see it?   
  
The possibilities consumed his mind; he needed to stop this. Thinking about it wouldn't matter in the end anyway. In another two days he could leave here and head back to the Ghri; his death was waiting there for him. With that in his brain, he would resort to his training for now and try to stay composed.   
  
Ashen let his breathing calm, clearing his head of all thoughts and feelings. With unblinking eyes staring at the ceiling, he focused on the goings and comings of his body. Soon he would be in a trance-like state of total awareness.   
  
Knock.   
  
What the hell? Who in their right mind would come knocking on his door at this time of night? Ashen ignored it and focused on his training.   
  
Knock. Knock.   
  
He growled inwardly and gripped the comforter of the bed till his knuckles were white. Inside, he knew he had to answer it or the person would never go away. Damn those persistent bastards!   
  
Begrudgingly, Ashen hopped off the bed and stomped over to the door. Whoever it was better be a fast runner. A cold death glare waited for whoever was on the other side as he threw open the door.   
  
"Wh-!!" the word stuck in his mouth when he saw the perpetrator. His whole demeanor changed in an instant; his hands eased off the door, he became icy calm. "What do you want?" His words could've sent a shiver down the back of a Yeti.   
  
"I've brought you a peace offering," She said with a warm smile holding up a bowl of steaming leftovers, "You left without eating."   
  
"I'm not hungry," he told her curtly about to shut the door on her, but she squeezed in before he could.   
  
"Oh… well then." Heading to the night stand, Aleura placed the bowl on the wood surface. "You can eat it for breakfast and wont need to leave the room then."   
  
Ashen stared at her as she turned around. For a moment, they locked eyes until her green orbs slowly fell to the floor. A sad look etched itself on her dainty features; even her body language spoke of meekness.   
  
"I'm sorry…for what I did yesterday. I didn't mean...," she corrected herself, "No…what I did was wrong. Not just the way I went about it. I'm very sorry."   
  
Silence consumed the air between them; his eyes fixed on her like hers to the floor. "Is that why you came here?" He asked her genuinely.   
  
Her innocent eyes rolled up to his, she nodded firmly, "Mmm-Hmm…And...," she said, bowing before him, "If you will allow me, I would like to amend my wrong to you."   
  
"How?" his eyes narrowed, wary of her intent.   
  
"Well," she continued, the meekness in her face faded into a warm smile. "I am quite skilled in the art of healing. I could ease the pain of your injuries? But only if you say it's okay first."   
  
Ashen eyed her cautiously and she, getting the hint, continued with a playfully enticing tone, "It will shorten your stay here?"   
  
"…Fine," He consented wrapping his arms across his chest.   
  
"Excellent!" She giggled very excited pointing to the bed, "Sit down over there please?"   
  
Ashen did what she asked and took a seat at the corner of the bed. Aleura gently sat down behind him, curling her bare legs under her. He didn't turn around to look at her instead remained seated with his arms across his chest.   
  
"Your back was in the worse shape last time I checked. Is it still giving you problems?"   
  
He nodded, recalling how many times he has moved the slightest inch and then a flash of sharp pain shot through his back.   
  
"Okay, then," she said cheerfully, "I'll need you to remove your vest please and lift up your shirt for me?"   
  
"But! Don't take it off," she added quickly. "It's not proper."   
  
Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he took off his vest. Placing it next to him, he then lifted his shirt up to his shoulder blades, holding it there for her. She emitted a little gasp as she looked over the deep blackish blue bruises and deep red gashes that covered patches of his bare back.   
  
"Oh my…this is bad." The concern in her voice quickly dissipated with confidence. "But no problem, I can fix it."   
  
Ashen felt a sudden warm, tingling feeling consume his lower back; he jumped at it immediately snapping his head over his shoulder, questioning Aleura with an intense glare, though she smiled innocently at him.   
  
"Whoa…Don't get mad, I'm doing just what I said I would." She lifted her hands, showing him to assure him of her intent, "See? Now just relax. This shouldn't take too long."   
  
He cautiously turned back around while she continued. They were silent for a long while. Suddenly, a soft humming lifted the silence. Ashen listened quietly, recognizing it as the lilting tune from when he first came here.   
  
"That's not the Sanc…" His low voice spoke what his mind was thinking.   
  
The humming paused, "Oh, you noticed?" she asked with a little bit of pleasant surprise. "No, it's not the Sanc."   
  
The warm tingling rose to the middle of his back.   
  
"Yukai and Nara say I've been singing it ever since I came here," she chirped, "I don't know what the song is called... I don't even know what the words are honestly, that's why I hum it or sing the tune." Sighing contently, she continued, "I really don't remember my life before I came here. I remember my first day here but nothing before that. Yukai told me that a group of monks bought me from a slave caravan when I was little. I was alone so the former High Priestess had Yukai and Nara became my guardians and train me to be the next High Priestess of the Sect. I was still little when I became High Priestess though," Aleura giggled, "It can be a pain sometimes, with the traditions and all, but I really don't know how to live any other way. So I guess it kinda grows on you."   
  
"You don't have to tell me all this…" Ashen glanced at her from over his shoulder, his voice uncaring and blunt.   
  
"I know... but I want to," the girl stated honestly. The warmth moved up to his shoulder blades.   
  
"Why? What's the point?" Once again said aloud what he was thinking without meaning too. Damnit, he bit back the self loathing curse.

  
She blinked a couple of times, then asked innocently, "Does there have to be a point to it?"   
  
He turned his head back around trying to regain his lost composure. "Whatever…"   
  
"Well," Her cheery voice alive with a smile, "If there has to be a reason... maybe it's because we're so close in age. If you haven't noticed... there aren't many young people here. Gets kinda lonely, I guess."   
  
"I'm nineteen…" Ashen stated blankly.   
  
"Huh? You are?" A slight blush of embarrassment graced her porcelain face; she continued meekly, "Sorry... I thought you were seventeen."   
  
"Whatever…" Actually it wasn't the first time that had happened to him, but it made it no less annoying.   
  
"Well anyway, we're not that far apart in age," The warm tingling feeling stopped, "There you go! All better!"   
  
He stretched his back a bit, slightly surprised there was no pain. Ashen rolled down his shirt as she hopped off the bed. Aleura stretched out a bit then placed her hands behind her back, he suddenly noticed her bare feet also had the same gold mendi as her hands.   
  
"You still have that nasty gash, but it's not as nasty now... and only two bruises on your back," her bright smiling face beamed down at him, "I hope this means we're at peace now?"   
  
Ashen stared at her blankly; peace was not a word he was accustom too. He found something had changed in her demeanor. Like she forgot something very important.   
  
"Oh, that took longer then I thought," she bit her bottom lip; "I have to go. Nara's a heavy sleeper, but not that heavy."   
  
Aleura rushed to the door with fairy-light footfalls, but turned around when she got to the door. She smiled and gave a slight bow. "Good night. Sleep well, Ashen."   
  
With that she ran into the night forgetting to shut the door in her wake. Ashen eased off the bed and went to shut the door. He stood there for a moment watching her cautiously run down the moon lit halls until her lithe form disappeared down another corridor.   
  
"Weird girl...," He whispered aloud while closing the door.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

**_AN: Hey all! It feels like I haven't updated in forever. School does that to you I guess. Well here it is, enjoy! Don't forget to review, I like to know if it's being read and how I can improve it. Also go ahead and ask questions if you have them, I enjoy answering them. *winks * Now read!_**

**===============================================================================**

One hundred ninety eight, one hundred ninety nine, two hundred. Ashen laid on the floor after his final sit up, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. The light of the early morning sun drifted into the room from the window despite the curtains meant to keep it out. He didn't sleep at all after Aleura left, a fact which gnawed at him with a question. Why? An answer for which, he could not find. He exhaled in frustration a sign he needed fresh air. Time to go outside, he forced himself off the ground.   
  
The air outside was crisp, cooling off his watery brow. Leaning his elbows on the balcony, he looked over the landscape. Still vibrant green even in the orange hue of the morning sun. The calming sounds of trickling water from the creek that ran through the monastery was over lapped by the sharp kah' of an alien crow.   
  
Something new drowned out the rest of the sounds of the morning; scuffling of many feet. His eyes glanced down catching streams of monks and priestesses scurrying down the halls, their normally cheery faces cast in worry.   
  
"Ashen!!" A familiar voice called from the distance. Ashen looked down the hall to his right, there was Kazu and Sesshin were running towards him. Out of breath by the time they had reached him.   
  
"Mr" Sesshin huffed out, he gulped hard, "The High Priestess says you are to stay by us at all times when we reach the front"   
  
"What's going on?" Ashen asked eyeing the flood of people below.   
  
Kazu looked uncomfortable, his eyes quickly passing to Sesshin then back to Ashen, "Thereare some people here."   
  
  
  
He stared out at the congregation on their knees, their white and red uniformity made the white-haired youth all the more easy to spot. Tenth pulled himself to his full height as he folded his arms in his trademark fashion, he made sure the youth could see the amused smile on his face when they locked eyes. As if to say I'm impressed to see you lived, you know what happens now, don't you?'   
  
The sound of metallic clacks alerted him to the forty some odd grunts behind him clicking off the safeties to their guns. He leaned over to the MAGE at his right, whispering, "Tell them to keep their guns down. I want to avoid all unnecessary blood shed. Let's just get what we came for then head back. Understood?"   
  
The man gave a sharp nod then turned to the group behind them, he lifted his hand in code for at ease, boys.' A tense silence ensued, only Tenth seemed to be unaffected. The two groups, those of Ghri and those of the Sect, separated by only a short span of ground, all one need do is cross the line.   
  
Suddenly a short white robed girl scurried onto the scene, followed by two others, a woman with red hair and a burly elder monk. The rings on the brow of her gold trimmed headdress jingled like mad as she came to a halt. The entirety of the costume meant to obscure her femininity, including her hair, in a symbolic gesture of purity. She and her companions brought their overlapping hands to their foreheads in a religious act of welcome.   
  
"I hope the day finds you well, good sir." Her anxious green eyes trail up to meet his calm dark gaze, "How is it that I and my humble congregation may serve you this day?"   
  
Tenth smiled down at her warmly, he bowed his head slightly in recognition of her position, "Forgive uswe do not wish to keep you from your duties long, but we are here out of desperation."   
  
His eyes shot momentarily to Ashen then back to the girl before him, "A few days ago a criminal escaped over the iron gates of Ghri territory. We have been charged to find him and bring him to justice."   
  
"May I askwhat were his crimes?" She quivered a bit knowing she was treading on thin ice, "And, how will you bring him to justice?"   
  
"I'm sorrythat information is classified," His eye closed momentarily, "But I can assure you our reasons are just and his punishment will fit his crimes."   
  
"Oh" She edged her head slightly over her shoulder, catching sight of Ashen. Her eyes returned to the dark clad man before her, the fearful quiver now replaced by strong determination. "I am also sorry, but I cannot be of help in this matter. We did find someone from Ghri, but he has asked us for sanctuary. Our laws forbid us to turn away anyone who asks for sanctuary, so we are unable to hand him over to you."   
  
"I see" The smooth voice took on a serious air, not quite distant, but mingled with his own thoughts. While examining her face he caught something move in his peripheral vision, his eyes narrowed focusing on her veil which seemed to wave very lightly as if by a breeze. Curiously enoughthere was no wind blowing. He doubted anyone else caught it but him. "That is unfortunate"   
  
A new silence enveloped the two, this one more tense then the later. It slowly became apparent to a few that this was a waiting game. Who would make the next move and what move would it be?   
  
Suddenly a ringing erupted breaking the tense silence. The MAGE to the left of Tenth held his earpiece to his ear, he talked to someone in low tones. The MAGE finally turned to Tenth holding the earpiece in his hand, he whispered something to Tenth who took the earpiece from him. Tenth put the earpiece to his ear, never taking his eyes off of Aleura.   
  
"MAGE number 1010, what the hell are you thinking?! No one gave you permission to go on a little excursion in the Frontier with forty grunts!" yelled some rather upset supervisor for the military deployment aspect of Dynasty.   
  
Tenth remained with a stoic expression on his angelic face, patiently waiting for the man to get to the point.   


"Are you even listening to me, 1010? Look; just get your ass back here! Director Meth is asking for you, he says to tell you the winds of change are blowing', whatever the hell that means...." Tenth didn't show it outwardly but his insides jumped at the news. He took the earpiece from his ear and handed it back to the MAGE, his warm smile returned. "Looks like things have changed. We have been ordered back to Ghri."   
  
"It must be the will of God." Aleura smiled relieved.   
  
"It must be..." he humored the girl. "Good day, your Holiness. I don't think we'll be bothering you or your congregation again."   
  
"God be with you on your journey, sir" she said as he gave one last look back at Ashen and then to her before turning to leave.   
  
"MOVE OUT!" yelled one of the MAGE's to the grunts, forcing them to turned about face and head back to the trucks.   



	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

**_AN: *watches Legend * Gotta love that movie, it's soo cheesy and creepy! * Giggles* Anywho, for those delightful ppl who read my story, I present to you another chapter! But I have a small request. That you all read six over, and then continue on to this chapter. See, six and seven were going to be one chapter at first, but then it became FAR too long. So I cut them into two. _**

===============================================================

Ashen walked aimlessly through the empty halls, his mind a muss of unanswered questions. It was twilight now; though Tenth and his companions left early in the day, the whole Sect seemed trapped in those moments. Ashen avoided the mess of frightened and questioning worshipers by staying in his room, however, he grew even more restless there. So he walked and walked and walked, keeping no record of time or direction.   
  
She lied... I never asked for sanctuary. She lied to him, why? I'm supposed to die, I was ordered to die... even Tenth told her that. Why doesn't she get it?! She must've known that refusing Ghri results in death, Tenth would have killed off everyone here if he didn't get called back. She put her entire congregation in danger... for what? To save my soul? To add one more to her roster of worshipers? Everyone wants something from someone; she's no different.   
  
The realization that he was thinking too much slipped up from the back of his mind. This had been happening a lot lately, forgetting to keep his thoughts and feelings in check. Ever since he came here... what was it about this place? He was doing it again; he began to resort to training by pushing his thoughts from his mind... as difficult as that was.   
  
"Ashen!" called a sweet voice from behind. He turned to see her running towards him. How the hell do they always seem to find me?   
  
She halted before him, still adorn in the costume from earlier in the day. Aleura took a moment to catch her breath while Ashen cloaked his thoughts with a stone face.   
  
"Hey...," she smiled. "I've been looking all over for you. You missed dinner."   
  
"I wasn't hungry," his voice lifeless.   
  
She giggled, "I thought you'd say that. Kazu is starting to think you're anorexic."   
  
"Why did you lie?" he couldn't contain it any longer.   
  
Her face changed instantly taking on a solemn quality. "Oh... you noticed it too," she sighed. "It's not really something a High Priestess should do. I regret it had to go that far... but it couldn't be avoided. And I will accept the consequences of it fully."   
  
He turned fully to face her. "Why?"   
  
She looked up at him. "I didn't trust him." He saw her shiver a bit and wrapped herself in a loose hug. "That man, something wasn't right with him. His eyes... they were full of danger"   
  
Ashen took a step closer to her so that they were inches apart. She blushed at the sudden closeness as his eyes burrowed down into hers. "And what do you see in my eyes that makes them different then his?"   
  
Her eyes trailed away to the side to avoid his gaze though her troubled look spoke of inner sadness. "I see things differently then other people...."   
  
"That's not what I asked," his voice commanded her eyes back to his. "What is it that you see in me?"   
  
Aleura looked like a scared child in his stare, reluctantly she spoke, her words sincere. "I see kindness"   
  
A flash of confusion swept over his eyes, but she continued, "That your cold exterior clouds the true nature within...."   
  
His red eyes narrowed, his voice ice cold, "Like I thought... You don't see anything. You live in this idealistic world that caters to your every childish whim. People look to you for truth, but you know nothing."   
  
She gasped lightly as he took her hands firmly in his grasp; he pulled one to each side of his temples. "Do you want to see the truth?" He asked her; she nodded slowly though frightened by his offer.   
  
He held her hands to his temples and closed his eyes. When the energy infiltrated his mind he surrendered to it completely. Every memory, every feeling since the day he first could remember, scrolled before her eyes.   
  
As a child in Ghri under Meth's tutelage he became an experiment. Trained to fight without emotion, to kill without conscience. A precise and efficient weapon of mass destruction, that would follow every order to the letter. His first order, annihilate his own kin... the summoner race. A thirteen year old boy slaying two thousand summoners in one day. No regard for their gender or age, from there earning the name Oni' among his kind.   
  
She watched him grow in this violent world he was forced into, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, the years rolled by where countless birthdays were spent in the blood-covered lands of his birth, blood he spilt. Nineteen, a veteran in genocide when he met Tenth. One of the few MAGE's that didn't seem to hate Ashen, but nothing in Ghri is what it seems to be. They were at the final summoner village, his first mission ever given almost complete. The little girl, her teary face, and then pain. Aleura could feel it through her fingers, the intense pain he went through when he lost his ability to summon.   
  
Then the vision changed to the office with Meth, being ordered to die by the man who raised him and made him what he was, in order to save the face of Dynasty and keep it in financial favor with Ghri. Ashen was accepting of this fully, he was to die as simple as that. His fight with the MAGE members occurred and then finally his fall from the iron gates of Ghri where he should have died. The fast-paced scroll of images stopped and Ashen opened his eyes.   
  
In his sight, Aleura was frozen. Her innocent face cast in horror and disbelief. Her turbulent green orbs quivered staring up at him as tears silently fell from her eyes. He suddenly noticed something else in her eyes, something he had not see before. Her pupils were emitting a white light that grew brighter, drowning out the blackness of her pupils. His eyes narrowed in confused to the abnormality, all of a sudden they rolled into the back of her head, and she fainted.   
  
Aleura crumbled to the floor with a soft thud, Ashen hadn't bothered to catch her nor to check on her. He glared at her coldly, her weakness in the face of the bloody reality and what his true nature was. He turned about to leave when he heard a feminine cry.   
  
"Aleura?!" Nara cried from the end of the hall. She turned to the side and shouted, "Yukai!! It's Aleura, come quick!!"   
  
Both of them rushed down the hall to their fallen priestess, sliding in on his knees, Yukai got there first. He tapped her cheek and then opened one of her eyelids; he caught sight of her pupil. The older monk growled, "I knew it... she's infused with Holy. It's been in her far too long. I have to get her to the altar!"   
  
"I'll follow, go now," Nara told him as he picked up the lithe girl in white and run down the hall. Ashen stood there watching this going on, forgetting his plans to leave when he heard Nara sigh aloud, "She was really that worried"   
  
"Ashen," She turned to see him, "Do you want to know what the true function of the High Priestess is?" He remained silent, but she went on just the same, "The High Priestess isn't only a servant to the congregation or a healer of the sick... she is God's weapon. Not a weapon of destruction, but a weapon of protection. It is her duty to protect us all from danger."   
  
She's a weapon?   
  
"The weapon, called Holy, is in her body right now. If it is in her too long, she could die. But she knew that, and despite the consequences she was willing to use it. Ashen? We were in real danger today, weren't we?"   
  
Ashen nodded, "Yes, you were."   
  
The older woman exhaled, "Then her judgment was right... she risked her own life in hopes that it would save us all."   
  
"So what? That's her duty isn't it?" he growled, sick of the subtext of her words.   
  
"She didn't do it out of duty... Holy is a weapon that could wipe out a thousand MAGE troops easily. It's not something she would toy with. She did it because she cared; she wasn't about to let a single one of us be hurt. Including you, Ashen."   
  
Ashen scoffed, "What am I supposed to do about it?"   
  
"That's for you to decide...." Silence covered them. Ashen stared at the woman intensely, her words starting to take affect on his rage.   
  
"I had better go to her now. Ashen... I would think on things if I were you." The red head turned about face. "Good night."   
  
A cold breeze played on his face as the woman left. The youth turned his eyes to the sky; the stars spread over a deep navy blanket of sky.   
  
~***~  
  
The night came and went like a passing dream. The events of the day before seemed to be a distant memory in the minds of the cheery monks and priestesses. They went to and from their duties without missing a beat.   
  
Ashen walked the halls with his hands in his pockets; he was being lead by Yukai down to where he had been summoned. Yes, he received the news early this morning: the High Priestess was summoning him to a meeting somewhere in the monastery. Guess she didn't die after all....   
  
They came to a rope bridge that hung shortly over cool clear running waters. Yukai indicated that he was to go alone from here on. Light creaks emitted from the wooden boards as Ashen stepped on them. He looked on ahead to the little island in the center of the water, surround by the light rush of the gentle waterfall in the back ground. The little island was alive with vibrant green grass, littered by patches of white daisies with dark violet centers. At the farthest end sat a thin short tree, probably still in the youth of its long life. It had no leaves but clusters of tiny lavender blossoms covered the tree, providing shade for the one sitting underneath.   
  
"Wait," Aleura told him before he could take another step. She sat under the tree; dressed as she was the day he first laid eyes on her. Her bare legs folded underneath her, delicate hands sat lifelessly in her lap, she was the picture of peace and tranquillity. "This is a holy place... you have to take off your shoes before you enter."   
  
Ashen eyed her for a moment, pondering her request. Then he conceded to her will by reluctantly taking off his boots. The grass was soft and warm to his skin as he walked over to Aleura. He took a seat across from her; sitting crossed legged, similar to what school children do for their patient teachers.   
  
Her lips spread into a warm smile, though he could tell that the cheery nature behind it was not to be found. It was a weary smile despite its warmth. "First, I want to apologize for yesterday. I didn't faint because of what I saw."   
  
"I know...," he interrupted. "Nara told me it was because of Holy."   
  
"Yes." She closed her eyes. "I foolishly kept it in my body too long." Her green eyes opened, a hint of her former giddiness appeared in them. She gave a light giggle, "Though I am paying for it today."   
  
"You're tired...." It was in between a question and a statement.   
  
"Yes, I am tired, so much so that Yukai will probably have to carry me back to my room." Her voice began to trail off, "But... I had to speak with you."   
  
She seemed to struggle with her words, "I had to tell you... my opinion of you... what I saw in your eyes.... It hasn't changed, despite what I've seen... what you've done in the past. That's not you, it's what the Ghri made you do."   
  
He watched her wrestle with her emotions, letting out a sigh. "... You still don't see it...."   
  
"No, Ashen! You don't see it!" she let out in a shaking voice. "You don't see what they did to you... What they robbed you of. They tried to kill your humanity, Ashen! Make you into a machine, use your powers, and let you loose on your kin, just to see if they could! You didn't even have the chance to know who you are, but it's there, hidden under all that. I feel this with all that I am."   
  
Aleura panted, her passionate outburst obviously winded her. Unfortunately her words didn't register for him, they were like abstract art pieces... pretty, but the true meaning lost to the onlooker. She continued on, quieter then before and calmer, "I lied to Tenth to give you a chance Ashen.... I knew that if I let him take you, he would have killed you. In our faith, we teach that all people are deserving of life, deserving of a second chance... no matter what the crime. Everyone should have the chance to change for the better, I believe this, like I believe that inside you are a kind hearted person."   
  
She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Ashen... I would like it if you would stay here at the monastery. I'm giving you a chance to take back what they stole from you... please, take it?"   
  
"Why?" he scoffed. "To add another body to your list of worshipers? To save my soul?"   
  
She shook her head, her words quietly sincere, "No... I can't force you to do anything you don't want to, nor would I. I only want to see you free to be who you are inside. You don't have to die because they ordered you too, Ashen... but you have to realize that for yourself. You have to want this for yourself."   
  
"Is that all?" he asked curtly, getting to his feet. She looked up to the site of his back, his black clad form steadily moving away. A warm breeze danced in the trees and swayed the daisies. Wearily, she slumped in defeat. 

The soft crunch of the grass under his feet lessened to a halt. His face inched slightly over his shoulder as if to look at her, but kept aligned with his chin, making his face unreadable and his aura distant. He emitted a sigh, masking the uncertainty with exasperation, "...I'll stay."   
  
His voice was so low Aleura almost missed it, "What?"   
  
"I said... I'll stay," he reiterated in a firm voice. "Don't misunderstand me. I don't believe that little speech you gave me. But I'm already dead to the Ghri, if I show up alive they'll lose faith in Dynasty and that would ruin the purpose of my execution. I lost my chance to die, and here is better then starving."   
  
Aleura giggled, "Well... at least I got you to think." Her rosy lips spread into a warm smile of relief, "As long as you're staying, I am relieved."   
  



	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I never thought I would want it so much

Make me feel

To see the truth with my own eyes and not my heart

Make me feel

I'm nothing more then a pound of flesh in motion

Make me feel

Reality can't be like this

Make me feel

Change my life forever, please?

Make me feel

I'm tired of living it on my knees

Make me feel

Will you?

-Make me feel, by Pen

======================================================

The empty highway just seemed to go on and on forever, like some never-ending line. It was autumn; he could tell by the green and gold blurs as he whizzed by on his motorcycle. The motorcycle they had given him, four years ago.   
  
Four years. That's how long it has been since he saw the quaint monastery. Four years since he saw her last, four years since he spoke with her last. His stomach knotted just thinking about it. He didn't leave on the best of terms and hadn't attempted to speak or visit since.   
  
They wouldn't understand why he left, but he had to, for his sanity. He couldn't be like them; he couldn't be the completed vision of what she saw. So he ran, cowardly yes, but it was almost instinctive. Something he learned through training was to survive and in that aspect Ghri will always have some control over him. But she did break through to him, changed him to what he was now, something that resembled a human and could feel as they do. For that, she, too, would always be a part of him.   
  
Thinking of how much he had changed always brought up the catalyst of his decision. It was a spring day of a new year, warm and fragrant in the midday sun. They sat under the lavender blossoms of the tree in the holy place, as they had done everyday the year before. Usually they would talk, or argue. Or she would talk and he would listen. Or she would force him to talk and she would listen, or they would just sit and be quiettogether. That day, though, he didn't feel like talking and didn't feel like listening either; he just let her ramble on in some passionate speech about her theory on life. He like to watch her when she was like that, she could get very wrapped up in what she was saying and become very excitable, it was humorous so much so that he might have smiledmight have that is.   
  
"And- you're not listening to me are you?" she asked, her head slightly tilted to one side.   
  
"You lost me at good morning." He told her dryly, resting his head in his cupped hands.   
  
She giggled and teased; "I bet you'd pay more attention if this was the girl's sacred bathing day."   
  
"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" His voice raised slightly in defense, "I told you, it was Kazu's idea. I just happened to be there when he and Sesshin dragged me into it."   
  
She laughed, "Kazu says it was Sesshin's fault and Sesshin says it was your fault. You guys really are a trio."   
  
"Hey! Don't put me in the same category with them-" He stopped when he took a good look at her face. She was wearing a triumphant smirk that made him realize he had just played into her game. Immediately, he huffed and folded his arms, in what she would call, the man's way to pout.'   
  
Aleura's crystalline laughter played in his ears, "Well time's up for today, I won't torture you any longer. You're free to go."   
  
He stayed there awhile as she got up, following her shortly after. They almost made it to the bridge when she gasped aloud. All of a sudden Aleura fell forward, impulsively Ashen grabbed her wrist pulled her back towards himself. He stood there dumbfound holding her wrist and her elbow as she settled her footing.   
  
"Oh, thank you, Ashen. I can be such a klutz sometimes," she chirped, not understanding the significance of what he had just done.   
  
He had instinctively reached out to stop her from falling. Instinct, part of his inner nature, a reaction without thinking because you know you should do it with no questions asked. Ashen could apply that to so many things, but not to caring for anothers' well being. It was a kind act, a caring act, and he did it without thinking, just reacting. Part of him didn't believe it; all this time talking and living here, never did he feel any real change within himself. He dismissed everything they said or did as bunk, but now he could see that it indeed had changed him. There was something inside him that wasn't there before and it bothered him. He couldn't explain why it bothered him, but it did.   
  
"Aleura?" Ashen asked quietly to get her attention, his eyes stared into space.   
  
"Yes?" She turned around on the rope bridge.   
  
"I'm done" He uttered.   
  
"Hmm? Done with what?" Tilting her head to the side.   
  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow."   
  
There was no argument on the subject, he wouldn't let her and deep down she knew he was serious. The next day, everyone gathered in the front to see him off, dressed in ceremonial garb in his honor. Yukai and the other monks gave him an old motorcycle that they restored. It wasn't the best piece of machinery but it ran, and Ashen needed it. Nara and the other priestess said their good byes to him and gave him box of supplies for his trip. He wouldn't find out until much later that they had slipped some gil in there for him. A smart move on their part, for he would have given it back to them; he didn't like being a charity case, especially when it came to money. Finally, it was Aleura's turn to say good bye, she didn't bring him a gift, she didn't need to: she had already given him enough.   
  
She made her way to the bike he sat on, her headdress jiggling whenever she made the slightest move. Her porcelain face turned upward to his, he could see in her eyes all the questions she had bottled up inside her. Are you really going to leave? Why? You know you're only running away, right?   
  
"Do you... know where you're going?" She asked. She was being strong, like always in tough situations. Never once letting her congregation seeing her weakness, she was after all their High Priestess, their protector... no one wants to see their protector cry. Also, she was being strong for him, to let him know that she would honor his decision.   
  
"Sesshin told me there was a city about day's trip from here. I'll probably head there for now." His red eyes stayed with Aleura's, reading them like a book to her soul.   
  
"I see." She took a step back to be with her congregation, overlapping her upturned palms before her. God, she was being so brave, he could tell she wanted to cry, that his leaving hurt her in ways he could never understand, but she remained dutiful... he admired her for that. They all touched their hands to their foreheads. "God be with you on your journey, Ashen Maave."   
  
Ashen nodded, then slipped on the sleek black helmet and downed its visor. He didn't say good bye; it wasn't something he thought necessary. Throttling the engine, he veered off without looking back.   
  
Turning into the dirt road now, Ashen wondered why he decided to come back to visit in the first place. It wasn't really a sudden decision, nor was it a decision he had been considering for a long time. Life had always just been', neither good nor bad, but being in the monastery felt different. It was tranquil amidst the chaos of the Frontier and peaceful despite the warring Ghri being so near. Maybe, he just missed listening to her theories on life, the silly ideals she was so fervent about. No one seems that hopeful anymore, it was annoying at the time... but it unfortunately grew on him.   
  
He pulled the bike into the front of the arched entrance to the monastery. Sitting on the parked bike, he unzipped his black leather jacket and took off his helmet, tousling his short scruffy white locks as he did.   
  
"Ashen?" A priestess asked in disbelief, dropping her bucket of water in the process. As he turned his sun-kissed face, she gasped through a smile, "Oh, by God in heaven! It is you!"   
  
Moments later, it seemed the entire congregation had come to the front to greet him, surprisingly with open arms and hugs, which he uncomfortably accepted. They were still the same, obliviously cheery, but he found it comforting strangely enough. Kazu and Sesshin appeared from the crowd, Sesshin bowed in a respective greeting while Kazu playfully smacked Ashen's arm with a cheery, "Hey! Long time no see!"   
  
They made way for Nara and Yukai when they approached. He had always respected Nara; she was not like many of the priestesses here, always with a serious quality and wise air to her. She gave him a polite hello and a warm smile, knowing he wasn't one for hugs and respected that. Yukai, he was a little more nervous of, many things hadn't changed here and if that was so, Yukai still would have his fatherly protective streak over Aleura which means he was still very displeased by the hurt Ashen had caused her when he left. But his nerves were eased when Yukai only shook Ashen's hand with a peaceful smile under his mustache.   
  
"Ashen" He turned his head to find where the smooth womanly voice came from. The sea of priestesses and monks parted making visible a graciously slender young woman. Ashen's eyes widen slightly with disbelief, he had forgotten that time still existed in this place despite the fact everyone seemed the same, there were some things that obviously had changed. Aleura was still a scrawny little girl when he left four years ago; he was not prepared for her to become a beautifully developed young woman.   
  
Each graceful step she took made it harder to believe she was ever the clumsy awkward girl she once was. She finally halted in front of him; she was still only a head shorter then him. Her face still what it used to be, but refined in womanly elegance. Her emerald orbs seemed to hold the shade of experience, but the light of her youth still remained in there somewhere. They trailed up to meet his red eyes, he was little nervous to what she could be reading in them now. Finally, her rosy lipped mouth spread back to reveal the slight pearly smile, Aleura's smile. Something that would never change, Aleura's smile was something that could make even the hardest man feel at ease.   
  
Her voice flowed like the song she used to sing, "Welcome home"   
  
~***~

  
Autumn leaves fell gently like gold rain about the monastery, though he found many things had stayed the same. The water still ran, the falls still trickled like crystal being tapped, grass was still vibrant green, flowers still bloomed, birds still sung, and the holy tree was still in blossom. The holy place always seemed to be locked in time, never changing, never aging.   
  
Aleura and Ashen walked to this familiar place while the congregation prepared for a homecoming feast, letting them spend this time alone to rekindle their strange friendship. The two were silent in their short journey to the holy place, not an uncomfortable silence, but a familiar silence that said I know you're there' and needed no other words.   
  
Her long iridescent shawl made crinkled noises as she sat down under the tree, folding her bare legs under her. He made a move to sit across from her, like their old seating arrangement, but she stopped him.   
  
"Ashen, lets not play positions... I want to be your equal today," She pat the patch of grass beside her, her voice seemed weary.   
  
He conceded to her will and sat down beside her, noticing the view vastly different. He could see the entire length of the monastery's open halls in the distance. Lost in the view, a slight pressure awakened him, he felt it on his shoulder through his leather jacket. Immediately, he looked down surprised to see Aleura's head lightly resting on his shoulder.   
  
"Are you sure you should be doing that?" His voice gentle in his concern for her, he didn't want to be the cause of any problems for her in this position.   
  
"I know. Just let me stay like thisfor a little while, please?" She sighed.   
  
He let her stay like that, easing under her pressure. Hell, even he had to admit he welcomed the sudden closeness. It was comforting to have her so near, he wouldn't willingly push this away. They sat silently together like this, damning the consequences.   
  
"So," she broke the silence, "What is it like living in the city?"   
  
His lips spread into an unconscious smile. The comment was so classically her he had to let out an amused huff, which she felt through his shoulder. Her green eyes peered up at him from his shoulder.   
  
"Oh? You smile now?" Asking rather surprised; she had never seen him smile, ever.   
  
The smile turned into a small smirk as he looked down at her, "Sometimes"   
  
Aleura's own beautiful smile appeared; "I'm glad."   
  
She returned her head to his shoulder while he humored her intrigue; "It's a small city. Not like Ghri at all. There aren't as many lights as Mecka Allo, but it has some tall buildings and an active stream of young club goers."   
  
"It sounds wonderful" He could hear the smile in her voice, which felt good to him. It made him feel good to see her happy. The two fell peacefully silent again.   
  
"Ashen," Her voice had lost the joyful tone it had before, "Life isn't like this out there is it?"   
  
He was hesitant to tell her the truth, yet he didn't want to lie to her, he never wanted to lie to her. "No. It's not like this at all."   
  
She exhaled long and painfully; he felt it through his jacket. He blamed himself for this, knowing full well that his presence in the monastery as well as his sudden absence had changed her. Back then, he would have found this change good for her that she needed to realize her naiveté and cast away her innocent idealistic nature for the real harsh truths that didn't exist in her world. However, he could see it now that instead he had stained her beautifully sweet nature. That rare flower that doesn't exist outside this strange place, he had tainted it with his diseased hands and though it didn't die, it lost some of its brilliance.   
  
"Do you think-" she started, she was nervous from what he could tell; "If I left hereCould I come with you?"   
  
The innocent question surprised him. She wanted to leave the only home she had ever known? His red gaze watched the slumped head on his shoulder turn up to meet him, "Why?"   
  
It slowly slumped down again away from his eyes, "Would you want to live in a dream if you never knew what reality was like?" She sighed, "Besides... my heart doesn't belong here anymore."   
  
"Do Nara and Yukai know you want to leave?"   
  
"Yes. They said I have to make this decision for myself."   
  
He sighed, leaning his head back against the tree trunk. She should stay here, it's her home, every who cares for her is here, but part of him wanted to be selfish, part of him wanted her in his life not just a memory of the past. He wanted to refuse her, the words were all set in his mouth to say no. "My apartment's small?"   
  
What the hell? That wasn't no!   
  
"I don't mind," her voice was warm, "Maybe I could even get a job as a school teacher. I've never seen children except in pictures, but I think I'd be good with them."   
  
He smirked, it was true she would be, she was good with everyone. "Do you really want to do this?"   
  
She nodded, "Yes... I do."   
  
Ashen reached behind his neck, something jingled as he pulled a chain from his collar. He popped one of the four silver keys off the key ring and placed it gently in her hand. "For when you move in"   
  
Her head lifted from his shoulder, fingering the key in her hand. She smiled while he put the chain back under his shirt. "Thank you."   
  
Her demeanor changed looking at the silver key in her hands. He could tell she had something else on her mind she wanted to say, but he wouldn't force her to say it by asking.   
  
"I have something else- I should confess." She purposefully avoided his quizzical stare, "I fear that... I've fallen in love with you, Ashen."   
  
His mind pondered in confusion the words she had for him. To him, love had always been a superficial word, something people cry out absently during lovemaking and such. It was never genuinely meant, but Aleura's feelings had always been nothing but genuine. So she must be genuinely in love with me   
  
She continued without hesitation, "I realized this after you left."   
  
She's been in love with me for four years   
  
"We're not allowed to fall in love, it's a law here. Love divides one's attention, splitting your duty to the community of the Sect and the duty to the one you love. I can't be both High Priestess and love you."   
  
Take it back, AleuraDon't love me, just don't.   
  
"I've tried to put you out of my mind and deny my feelings. I thought time would pass and I'd forget about you, but it only got stronger with each day you were gone, each day I lost my will to be here."   
  
I'm sorry   
  
She struggled to keep her voice from quivering, "When I heard you were here it was like God giving me the okay to go. Oh God, it's true Ashen! I hate it, I feel so selfish, but it's true. I don't want to be the High Priestess anymore! I care about them all so much, they've always done so much for me, but I can't do it! I can't lie to myself anymore about how much I feel for you."   
  
He could see how hard she was fighting to keep from crying to stay strong, "Aleura" He let out in a rather gentle manner. It seemed to affect her, making her gather her composure in front of him.   
  
"I'm sorryI know this was a lot to put on you," Her voice was a lot calmer, "I don't expect you to feel the same for me. I just needed to tell you, just to get it out."   
  
An uncomfortable silence over took them, she continued to avoid his eyes; she didn't want to see his reaction. Then suddenly she felt something warm wrap around her hand, she peer down to see his partially gloved hand. He lifted her hand, opening her closed fingers, and placed it on his chest.   
  
At first, she was confused by the action, she looked up to find his red eyes gazing deeply into her own. Then she felt his heart beats as they sat there calmly. His heart is beating so fast, but he can controls his heart rate, it was a part of his training, to keep himself calm in every situation, and push back emotions-Oh my.   
  
He could see it in her eyes that she finally understood, he couldn't simply tell her that he loved her because he didn't know if it was love or not, he had to show her how he felt and let her decide for herself what it was. "It was like that before I came here today and the day I left. It happens every once in awhile, mostly when something reminds me of you. I can't stop it or calm it down with training exercises, I usually just let it run its course."   
  
Her voice seemed caught in her throat, "Oh Ashen."   
  
A gentle tear trickled down her right cheek; instinctively, he wiped it away with his thumb, leaving his hand to cup her cheek. "I didn't do something that made you upset, right?" he meekly asked in confusion.   
  
She giggled, "No, no, they're happy tears. Um, people can cry both tears of sadness and of joy."   
  
He let out an amused air with his smile, "That doesn't make much sense."   
  
Her laughter filled his heart, "No, I guess it really doesn't make sense."   
  
It touched him so much to hear laugh and see her smile like that; she still remained the same Aleura in so many aspects, but also a more adult and refined Aleura at the same time. Not to mention Aleura was stunningly beautiful, he never noticed how beautiful she really was until this very moment. Unconsciously, he closed his eyes, the sudden urge to kiss her heated his thoughts, his head bent down to claim her lips.   
  
"Ah!" The next thing he felt was his head slam against the trunk of the tree.   
  
"Ow!" he screeched as she scurried back a couple of feet.   
  
"Oh, God," She covered her mouth when she realized that she was a little too hard when she pushed him away. Quickly, she rushed back to his side, "Oh, God, Ashen I'm sorry!"   
  
A wince occupied his face. That's going to leave a mark He gingerly touched the back of his head to check for blood. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked a little confused and frustrated.   
  
"No, no!" She began to heal the bruise given to him. "It's just you mustn't do that. Not now that is... I'm still VERY much the High Priestess here and it's forbidden for me to have such contact with any man."   
  
"Oh," he said while the pain in his head dissipated. She could have told me that sooner   
  
She helped him to his feet, "I'm sorry, are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah" He got caught in her pleading eyes, "I'm fine."   
  
Her smile warmed his heart; she had slipped her hands into his.   
  
"When won't you be the High Priestess anymore?" the words slipped out in a husky whisper.   
  
"Three days, if I tell them now," Still smiling, she whispered back, "Will you promise to try again then?"   
  
He nodded, his thumbs affectionately doodling little ovals on the back of her hands. Three days suddenly felt like too long of a wait. "I have a job to do, but I can get back here by that time."   
  
"Good, then everything is all planned out," Her giddiness very apparent. "I better go and help with the feast, they may get the wrong idea if they see us like this."   
  
Quickly, she gave him tender, but illegal embrace, just long enough to catch the jasmine incense that mingled in her hair, and then she was gone. Skipping fairy-footed down the bridge and out of sight. Three days was definitely too long of a wait.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**_AN: Heya! From now on, all the author notes will be after the story, unless it's a warning. Why? To make room for the poetry or lyrics up top. Why the poetry or lyrics? Tenth?_**

**_*Tenth strolls in with all his dark glory * "That'sclassified."_**

**_* Glomps Tenth * What he said, hehe!_**

**_*flashes his warm smile to the girl on his back * "You know, I charge extra for rides.."_**

**_frowns and solemnly gets off* It's always at a price with you Dynasty boys oh well really quick sorry for all my carnage fans, I know it was a mushy chapter, but it IS a romance. Questions or Comments are welcome as always, as is reviews in the form of a question or comment * realizes that sounded really dumb* Quiet, I still have a Tenth here *points to Tenth who winks at the readers * You know your just asking for trouble when you do that, right?_**

**_*Tenth smiles knowingly *_**

**_*drly* I am sooo not bringing you in on my author's notes anymore._**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

Who can tell me how long I've bled   
I left my reasoning for dead   
I fill the void in with your smile   
I left my nightmares in a pile   
The leaves of change sweep me away   
The sunlight burns me again today   
We wore the secrets like a hood   
Like poltergeists, misunderstood   
  
-Land Beneath the Waves, by Butterfly Messiah 

=====================================================================

  
  
"Hey Maave! That's your last one, right?" shouted a middle-aged man from his wicker chair, a clipboard in his hands, a toothpick in his mouth. He was a skinny little miser, who had seen too many days in the hot sun and was in bad need of a shave. He wore a shabby flannel shirt and a worn green ball-cap to hide his coarse graying hair.   
  
"Yeah." Ashen called back as he hopped down from inside of the truck's trailer, slammed the rolling door down, and locked it shut. Taking a moment, he stretched out his bare arm, popping his shoulder and neck before picking up his leather jacket from the dusty ground. He slung it over his shoulder as it was too hot for him to actually put it on, then walked over to his miser of a boss. "You're done with me right?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm done with ya, scrawny punk," the miser spat. He was too busy writing down something on the clipboard to look at Ashen. "Just be back before your shift tomorrow or I'll fire your ass, got it?"   
  
"Yeah, I got it," Ashen huffed. As he was about to walk away, he stopped abruptly, remembering something important. He half turned back to the miser. "Mind if I have a roommate?"   
  
Ashen's boss, who doubled as his landlord, just waved his hand like he was swatting away a fly. "I don't give a damn Maave, as long as you pay the rent on time."   
  
That was all Ashen needed to hear and he started to leave again, but the man's nasal voice halted him. "Wait."   
  
Ashen turned over his shoulder, seeing his boss taking the toothpick out of his mouth. "Is it a girl?" the miser asked blankly.   
  
Ashen huffed and turned around fully to face him. "Yeah, she is." Not that it's any of your business, old slave driver.   
  
The old miser popped the toothpick back into his mouth and put down the clipboard. He rummaged through a tin box, then tossed something to Ashen who caught it one handed. Ashen stared, stunned by the gil that was sitting in his open palm.   
  
"Have some freakin' decency, Maave. If you knocked her up at least get her some flowers or something, shit man." He went back to his clipboard, missing the cold defensive glare Ashen was giving him.   
  
Ashen's mouth opened to say something to defend both he and Aleura's honor, but he closed it when he looked back at the gil in his hand. Realizing this was probably a raise so the geezer could charge him double for having both of them there. He pocketed the gil with a smirk. "Thanks, I'll be sure to name the kid after you."   
  
He had to admit the old man did have a point. The girl was giving up her comfortable life to be with him; the least he could do was get her something to show her how welcome she was in his life. A quick trip down the main street, he picked up a white helmet for the ride back and a little green beaded bracelet that looked like the prayer beads that the monks of the sect wore. It would be a nice reminder of home for her and it matches her eyes it's girlie, She'll like that right?   
  
Finally at about noon, he hopped on his bike and headed for the monastery.   
  
~***~

  
  
It was a quiet ride to the monastery. The road was mostly straight and not very many cars headed in that direction. Ashen's mind started to wander as his bike ran down the road.   
  
Two hours and I'll get there. Two hours I'll have to start working double shifts. Maybe in a year she could get a job of her own, but for now it'd be better if I pay for both of us. She's gonna hate it, she'll feel like she's burdening me. Maybe I could let her cook or something so she feels like she earning her keep. Never mind, that could be a disaster, she's never cooked a day in her life. Honestly, I don't care if she does anything. Her just being there is enough; I can get home see her smiling face waiting for me there.   
  
A smile spread lightly across his lips. Distracted by a woman, it was so unlike him. Then again he wasn't what he used to be. She fixed that and now she was going to be a permanent part of his life. Their new life. Did they ever really live before today? Ghri was never life; it was a slow death. He was just their pawn of war; real living would've been in the way. Aleura never lived either; yes, she was loved, but she had the status of a holy being. She could never live a normal life there. Today would be the beginning of their life, a normal life. A real lifetogether.   
  
I'll take her out tonight, she can see the city lights, she'll love that. I'm going to have to get used to the couch, no way she'll agree to sharing a bed. Maybe eventuallyslow down, she hasn't even seen television yet. That in itself will be hard to explain.   
  
He suddenly envisioned her mesmerized by his little 20" set asking him how they get the little people in it. It caused him to laugh quietly to himself, knowing how true to life that could be. She was innocent like that, the world he was accustomed to and the world people valued above all else was never hers. She valued life and for those in life to feel peace and happiness, she valued his life and to this day he still didn't understand why. She loved him enough to give up her happy comfortable dream world to spend reality with him.   
  
Hope she doesn't regret this She could always go back if she hates it. I wouldn't blame her if she did. I can't really give her the kind of life she should have It's meager at best, but if it'll make her happy   
  
He settled into a warm smile at the image of her beautiful face glowing with joy as she mouthed, "I'll see you soon," two nights ago when he left the monastery. He'd move heaven and hell if he could just see her glow like that again. Silently, he vowed to spend the rest of his days making sure she didn't regret this decision.   
  
"OOOOOONNNNNKKKKK," the blaring sound of a car horn woke him from his thoughts. His eyes focused ahead of him, seeing the front of a white van painstakingly close. The sudden realization that he drifted into the wrong lane just as he veered back into the left lane, his back tire narrowly missing the front bumper of the van. He turned his head while the van streaked by without further incident.   
  
He turned his eyes to the front again, letting out the air he had held onto with relief. Reminding himself that he needed to keep focused on the road. What good would it do, all this daydreaming of their life together, if he didn't live to see it?   


^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**_AN: * Eyes go spinny * March Madness isn't only for basketball, anyone else feel that way? Oh well, song lyrics well I was in a Butterfly Messiah mood at the time and that last part reminded me of Ashen and Aleura a bit * Frowns* But I'm a little disappointed with this one cause it isn't as good as the other, but on the plus side we get to see touchy feely Ashen! YEAH! Oh as for his job, just for curious minds. He's a bouncer for that little guy's bar, which really isn't that necessary cause it's one of those dusty old timer bars, but sometimes they have a group of rowdy bikers and Ashen needs to settle things down' (break a nose here, bust a rib there, no more problems then). Well see ya all next week!_**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She is and always was the one keeper of my heart

Summoning the voice of God with her footsteps 

Wisdom and grace in simple words

Golden optimism like magic can spark hope 

Beautiful doesn't begin to describe her 

A soft healing touch, comforting and gentle 

Green eyes that delve deep into your soul 

And a smile that can make you feel like the man you're supposed to be

She pulls you in without ever trying 

Light and life swirl in her aura 

When she sings your chaos is tamed

And when she cries, you'd rearrange the laws of nature just to make her stop.

Sweet Angel Tragic Priestess Forlorn Goddess Average Girl.

-Aleura, by Pen

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Barely stopping to park, he hopped off his bike, ripping the black helmet from off his head. His heart sickened, the helmet dropped loosely from his grip He had seen the smoke rising from the trees as he drove up, dread hit him at that moment, but he never imaginedthis.   
  
The blackened trees stripped and broken as flames still clung to their now dead, hanging branches. The welcoming arch spilt in two, crushed underneath it's rubble some unfortunate monk and priestess. He knew them, but not closely and now he never would. Violently, he rushed up the long stretch of stairs in hopes that this wasn't real, that it was all a lie and the monastery would be fine when he got to the top. He reached the top, but his breath stopped in his throat.   
  
The majesty of the monastery, it's curvaceous and peaceful elegance, were now marred and gutted ruins. Countless bodies bloodied the ground, their familiar faces cast in horrific stares. Unconsciously, Ashen walked forward, wide eyes scanning in a trance the destruction that was all too familiar to him. It was unreal, like walking into a nightmare waiting to wake up. The crystal clear creeks carrying limbs and bloody clothes in a murky red stream. Beautiful green gardens full of flowers and life now reeked of the dead and raged with fire. Spacious halls he used to walk in were compacted with debris from the upper floor that no longer existed.   
  
He wandered aimlessly, lost in this vast death, confused if this was the past or really the present. Suddenly, his foot snagged on something and he crashed to the ground, bringing him back into reality when he came eye to eye with a pale familiar face.   
  
"Kazu" He uttered aloud in a slow hoarse whisper. It was a second later that he realized that it was Kazu's headonly. On his hands and knees, Ashen skittered back a foot staring aghast at the perfectly severed head of the good-hearted humorous monk; his body came into view a few feet away. Right next to Kazus body was another slumped to the side against a tree and missing his right arm all the way to the shoulder, it was Sesshin. It looked like they died defending each other.   
  
Ashen forced himself to his feet, never taking his eyes off the two which were the closest thing to friends he's ever had. The way he was reacting made it seem like he had never seen things like this before, but he had, he was the cause of scenes like this before. Yet he scampered around this devastation like a war victim, traumatized and lost.   
  
He came upon the crumbling innards of the sanctuary, his legs lead him here with a will of their own. Incense was still burning and by the way the dead were dressed, it looked like they were in the middle of a ceremony. Trailing the tattered floor to the altar his red eyes fixed on two particular bodies. He came closer seeing one body drooping over the other.   
  
"Nara Yukai" He whispered their identities to himself. Eyeing the slash across Nara's back as she covered Yukai protectively. His sight trailed her clothing, odd garments he'd never seen her in. Lavender and gold dress with an iridescent shawl. Where has he seen those? The question plagued his mind.   
  
Her image came to mind.   
  
"Aleura!" he gasped, his mind crisp and clear to his purpose for being here, only to be sickened with a foreboding sense. With the speed of a crazed demon, he ran from the sanctuary.   
  
~***~

  
  
He ran through the grove to where he knew the outer altar to be, a place she would pray by herself when troubled. It was the first place he thought to look for her, yet the last place she might be. Despite this he ran on, his breathing came in ragged puffs but he didn't care. She was all he cared about right now.   
  
His running came to a halt upon the sight of her golden waves. The momentary relief of finding her washed away as he saw her unnatural sitting position. Sitting on the ground her back against the stone altar, her hair covering most of her face that was slumped to the side, and a large puddle of blood underneath her.   
  
His heart throbbed in his ears as, inch by inch, he stumbling awkwardly towards her still form. His breathing in long drawn out shallow breaths, while his eyes kept an unblinking vigil waiting for her to get up and giggle at accidentally falling asleep or something. He never noticed his body shaking uncontrollably nor the silent streams that involuntarily escaped from his eyes.   
  
He Fell to his knees beside her, yet she didn't stir. His hand shakily touched her shoulder. "Aleura?" His voice was almost inaudible. She did not answer him, she did not look at him, she did not move at all. Gingerly, he reached for her other shoulder, laying both shaking hands on her he gave her a slight jolt in frail hopes it would jar her awake and they could leave this bad dream together. But sickening reality hit him as her head rolled back with unnatural ease. Uncurtaining her face from beneath her golden locks and revealing a cold trickle of red blood from the corner of her mouth.   
  
All his fears and dread had been correct, not able to lie to himself nowShe was dead.   
  
Staring unblinking into nothingness, still unaware of his shaking and of the tears he was shedding for the first time in his life, he pulled her cold body into his embrace. Lacing his fingers through her hair to hold the back of her head, he buried half of his face in her soft tresses. The sweet smell of jasmine incense that permeated her form still present yet now mingled with the scent of her blood.   
  
His mind struggled with disbelief: She was dead; Aleura was dead. The woman he loved, the one person in this entire world who he loved and loved him, was dead. She would never laugh again, She would never sing again, she would never open those beautiful green eyes again, she would never smile for him ever again. She was dead. His Aleura was dead.   
  
Gently, he slid her into a cradling position, with his free hand he touched her face. Tracing the line of her jaw slowly, lovingly, longing as his fingers caressed the icy flesh. Thankfully, her eyes were closed, unlike many of her fallen comrades. She was still so beautiful even under the white wash of death, the mendi and face paint exchanged for make-up that enhanced her natural beauty. Gazing at her with pained eyes that slowly fluttered shut; he bent down and left a soft kiss on her cold lips. He left his mouth hovering an inch above hers.   
  
"I kept my promise" he whispered to her as if she could hear him. His face twisted slightly in pain as he willed himself to sitting up again. Red eyes washed over her body, unable to look at her face any longer. He noticed she had on different clothes then he was accustomed to seeing her in. A reddish brown short skirt and blazer, a white collared shirt, and a pair of reddish brown flats. She dressed this way for him, in anticipation of their new life.   
  
She looks like an average girlshe died an average girl.   
  
His jaw clenched at the thought. Then his eyes saw it while trailing her body. A bloody stab wound about two fingers width of a hole, it was a little down and to the right of where her belly button should be. He knew that kind of wound, knew what kind of death that would produce. It was not quick and painless. He ground his teeth in seething rage, his eyes burrowed in on the fatal blemish that marred her perfection and eventually stole her from this world. Learning that it went all the way through when his fingers graced another hole in her back.   
  
He shut his eyes tightly to get the leering image of the bloodstain out of his head and embraced Aleura once more as if she could comfort him. But it remained, there mocking him in his minds eye, telling him all the things he could have done to prevent this until it escalated into a thousand garbled high-pitched voices. His throat felt dry and scratchy. 

One primal scream twisted with anguish and rage, cut through the dead silence like a knife. Ashen was unaware that the screaming was his own.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**_AN: * sniffles * It's always hard to kill off one of your characterslet alone five. * braces herself for the readers wanting to kill her for Kazu's brutal death. * Sorry, sorry, but it's all a part of the storyyeah. Anywhodoes anyone need a tissue? Well say what you think, rants are welcomed just as much as raves. Hope you all read again next week!_**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Walk this stagnant world like a dead man

Lost chasing after your faded light

Never to be happy again

Your love

Your memory

A shadow: taunting me, haunting me

Like whispers of the past 

Stabbing my heart killing me slowly

Drowning me in the sea of my sins

This is your ghost

Hollow I sit, unfriendly company

With it by my side

-Ghost by Pen

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

Ashen came to the holy place; his beloved Aleura cradled in his arms. He did not think to take off his shoes before walking the grass for this sanctum for it was no longer holy, it had become tarnished by the massacre that took place. Though it showed no sign of it visibly, the tree, still blooming in lavender, mocked him. There, in its shade, he buried her, letting the tree be her marker.   
  
For the rest of the day and into the night, he buried the two hundred members of the sect. Giving each individual their own grave and rock for a marker, and for those bodies he couldn't retrieve, he buried a fallen appendage. When he had finished late into the night, he came back to the holy place.   
  
The tree now rained lavender petals onto the mound Aleura slept in, as if it were weeping for the dead. Ashen, exhausted both physically and emotionally, walked to the dirt mound and collapsed beside it. He slept there, but there were no dreams and no rest for him.   
  
It was noon when he finally awoke. The sun held clear in the middle of the blue sky, seemed to all laugh at his misery. He was a mess, dirt covered and blood stained. He looked to the grave at his right, wishing he could sleep forever by her side. However, he knew he needed to leave, that being here was of no use, and the longer he stayed the more sanity he lost.   
  
Reluctantly, he arose, casting one last look at the lavender covered grave. He whispered, "I love you," hoping her spirit could hear him and resenting the fact he never told her that while she had been alive. He left, knowing he would never see this place again. 

~***~  
  
The long stretch of highway never seemed so silent, so alone. On his motorcycle, he sped down the left lane, phasing in and out of reality as the engine buzzed in his ears. He didn't know where he was going, not back to the little city he's made his home. Not back to the job as a bouncer at the little run down bar. Not back to his lonely apartment. It didn't matter to him now. For now he just rode on, where ever the road felt like taking him.   
  
"This is all your fault, you know?" a voice in his head mocked him. "If you weren't here, if you two never metshe would still be alive."   
  
On either side of the road golden leaves fell, the trees were nearly bare. A sure sign winter was just around the corner.   
  
"You were supposed be the one who died, remember? You were the one, not her," the voice continued to prod at him.   
  
"Shut up," he whispered hoarsely trying to drown out the accuser in his mind, tugging slightly on the throttle making the bike go a bit faster.   
  
"This is Karma, Ashen Maave. This is your punishment for all your crimes," the voice spat viciously.   
  
Why them?! They did nothing wrong, if I'm the criminal why kill them?! She had nothing to do with it, damn it! Why kill her?! He retorted in this mental debate.   
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" It asked dryly.   
  
He knew what that meant, his mind scrolling the images of the destruction he had witnessed. It was all the same, exactly like the past. He remembered the van that nearly hit him, the only car on the road yesterday. Suddenly, it all came together: MAGE. They were the only one's capable of such total indiscriminate annihilation in that short amount of time.   
  
"MAGE..." his voice burned in hushed rage. His blazing red eyes on the road but seeing nothing.   
  
"What will you do about them?" it chirped.   
  
"I'll kill them" The whisper came like venom.   
  
He tugged on the throttle again unconsciously.   
  
"I'll kill them all"   
  
Blinded, by his rage he pulled the throttle to its limit. Like a streak of black lightening his bike raced down the highway. The world became a hazy blur behind him.   
  
All of a sudden, something skipped across the highway not too far ahead of Ashen's bike. Stopping abruptly in the middle of the road while the bike charged on. Ashen's demeanor changed from slight confusion to utter shock and disbelief, his eyes gradually growing wider as the little figure became more and more visible, distinguishing its features perfectly.   
  
  
Six years old, clad in a pink dress and a blue wool sweater, with a gray bunny in her loose grip. Her brown pigtails swayed as she turned her dirty little face ever so slowly towards the rushing bike no more then few feet away. She stared at Ashen blankly, with large red eyes.   
  
A gasp caught in his throat. That's notpossible.   
  
All at once, he let go of the throttle and tried to veer away. A moment of total weightlessness that was replaced by excruciating pain and finally total darkness.   


%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

**_AN:_**

**_Whew * Been having issues with compy troubleshopefully I'll get a new puter or this one won't poop out by the time I at least finish this story. As for the story, i.e. this chapter; ehehehehhe, I like this one it leaves you with that creepy feeling of "What the?" And the poem up top (crappy though it may be) is what the title of the story is based off of. Anywho, I think I answered those questions. Anyone have another? Don't be shy * wink *_**

**_Hope to see you all next chapter!_**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*

"Come back at dead of night and speak to me,   
You are too much a stranger here-   
Come as you used to be,   
And have no fear,   
My dear."   
"Ah no, that may not be,   
To come so near   
Is not for you and me."   
  
"O tell me but one thing, for I must know   
Or perish of the uncertainty-   
Whisper it to me here,   
That you are happy so   
And we shall meet again." "Ah no,   
My very dear.   
I may not answer you,   
Nor if I answered could you hear."   
  
-The Two Societies, by John Hall Wheelock 

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Slow with sleep, his eyes opened, the blurred haze gradually dissipating into clarity. He watched the figure sleeping next to him; a slight smile graced his lips. The glow of the morning sun drifting into the room from the lazily closed blinds where particles of dust danced in the light as it illuminated her porcelain face. In perfect modesty she had drawn the white sheets about her bosom, though her graceful arms rested outside of that barrier. The peaceful sound of her breathing lulled him into tranquil state, warm thoughts working into his mind dispelling the unpleasant feelings brought up by obscure nightmares.   
  
Her long golden waves bundled like a mane about her face, shining with the light from the sun. He noticed a few wispy strains had fallen into her face, carefully he reached out and pulled them away. She obviously was very tired, and he did not want to disturb the serenity having her like this created. Yet his hand, with a mind of it's own, did not pull away from her, but instead ran lightly over the soft tresses to her bare shoulder. There he gingerly traced along the warm skin with his finger tips.   
  
She took in a deep breath, languidly her eyes opened meeting his own, and slowly her face transformed with a warm smile. "Morning" The smile widened with the lovingly caressed whisper.   
  
"Morning" he said huskily with a smile of his own, he let his hand rest on her shoulder only stroking her skin affectionately with his thumb.   
  
"Did you sleep well?" she asked softly, she was simply stunning to him.   
  
His eyes closed briefly as he shook his head. The smile changed into a boyish smirk when his eyes reopened, "But I woke up well."   
  
She let out a light, airy giggle, her teeth flashing in a delightful smile that made his heart dance. His hand trailed up to cup her cheek, gently silencing her without meaning too. She bent her head into his palm, rubbing her cheek against his callused fingers, simply loving his touch. Her beautiful emerald eyes rolled up to his tender gaze, twinkling and smiling like warm sunshine.   
  
"This was how it was supposed to be, huh?"   
  
Her sweetly asked question caught him off guard. A bitter taste entered his mouth, he swallowed hard to wash it away, but it didn't leave.   
  
"Yeahit was." The pained words fell slowly from his mouth.   
  
She only smiled more, radiantly glowing in beauty from the morning sun, "Oh Ashen" she said in a scolding yet comforting tone, looking into him with those eyes. Shifting closer to him, she laid her head on his bare chest, wrapping her arms around his firm waist. He likewise embraced her, one hand caressing the soft skin of her back while the other intertwined in her hair. He breathed in her scent deeply, closing his eyes at the warmth of her body against his.   
  
Opening his heavy lids once more he noticed that the surroundings had changed and the only thing on his chest was his own hand. This was reality, his harsh cruel reality. And Aleura would not be here to make it all better; he was alone.   
  
~***~   
  
Ashen awoke again, this time from intangible dark images. His red eyes trailed the odd room that lacked any familiarity, wondering among many things how he could allow himself to fall to sleep in such a uncertain place.   
  
The walls were made of dark colored stone, oddly shaped painted characters covered both the walls and ceiling. It was dimly lit with flickering light, a fire and a few lamps he deduced. All the bits of sparse furniture were home made with wood and bits of scrap metal, with feathers, burlap, or animal pelts for decoration. Even he was resting on a feather stuffed bed with a burlap sack for a pillow and a deer skin blanket. A pungent aroma filled his nostrils; incense, not like the monastery's sweet jasmine incense, but a harsh odor. And smoke, like that of a cigarette but heavier because it lingered nearer to him.   
  
Ashen attempted to sit up and succeeded, though he was sore and stiff. Glancing down he noted he was still in his clothes though they were even more tattered, dirty, and blood stained then he last remembered them being. His leather jacket in the same shape, hung on the wood and metal bedpost.   
  
"Ah! You've finally decided to wake up, have you?" Ashen's eyes shot to the left, where the aged nasally voice came from.   
  
There beside the bed, on a floating ball of scrap metal that sparked a little at each looping tube connected to it, threading strings of smoke by use of a nargile attached to the ball was a little old man. He was half Ashen's size and clothed in a balled and threadbare hooded robe. His long stringy white and gray hair was twice the length of the similar colored beard and mustache occupying the area below his nose, around his chin, and down. His pale wrinkled face was obscured by the beady black goggles that covered his eyes and rested on his big nose.   
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living," the sarcastic tone was muffled by the agizlik in his mouth. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^

**_AN: Hiya all! *waves * Well another week another chapter. Okay I actually have things to say this week. First the poem is an interesting story; it was a serendipitous moment I tell you (you as in you who are reading this, not you as in an individualwow I sound crazy).   
_**

**_I was in the library of my college, ditching my class, when the instructor comes walking down the stairs. Call it a jerk reaction, but I ducked into forest of bookshelves to hide from her would be questioning gaze. I finally stop when I found how deep into this literary forest I was. With nothing better to do I skim the book covers, it seems I was in the poetry section. I figure, hey, I could use another poem for Ghost.' So I pick up some random book of poems and the first page I open it to had the poem stated above. It really fit so perfectly, so I had to put it in._**

**_Second thing I have to talk on, VOCAB! Okay for those who don't know a Nargile is a hookah, if you've seen Alice in Wonderland (the animated Disney movie) then it's what Mr. Catapillar is smoking from. It's like a big water pipe with a tube and mouthpiece that you smoke dark Iranian tobacco from (if you're a good respectful person). Each piece of a hookah has a different name and the Agizlik is the mouthpiece. Ehehe, I had to do research for this online, has this WHOLE rules thing to just smoking from a hookah. So I tried to follow the rules as best I could to make it look like the character knows what he's doing, but also not to offend professional smokers who use a hookah often. Please forgive me, I know he has the sacred nargile above ground, don't kill me?_**

**_Anywho, that's all thanks for reading this week's chapter, don't forget to review! See you next week I hope.  
_**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

`. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. `. 

For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go

~ Die Another Day, Madonna

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*

Ashen narrowed his eyes angrily at the old man, tensing up every muscle in his body. His voice hoarse with venom, "Who the hell are you?"   
  
Light gray smoke puffed out of the old man's mouth as he shook with laughter, he took the agizlik out of his mouth while the laughter died down. Pointing the end to indicate Ashen, "You're not a very bright one are you? Getting all defensive over an old man! Pah!"   
  
The old man hushed under Ashen's dark growl. "If you really want to know. I am called Ramuh, the Good Elder." Ramuh snuffed and placed the agizlik back in his mouth.   
  
Ashen turned the name over in his mind, the familiarity in the wording stuck out the most. "You're a summoner," he uttered warily.   
  
The old man pulled down his goggles slightly to flash his beady red eyes quickly to the young man in the bed. "You could say that, but summoners don't exist anymore you took care of that, Oni."   
  
The young man stiffened at the name from his past. The smoke, made pink by the flickering fire near by, wafted in front of him. Yet Ashen's dark stare did not flinch and even still watched the man in anticipation of some hint of violent action against the him. "So, looking for revenge or something?"   
  
Smoke huffed from the wizened man's nostrils in amusement, "Yes that would be brilliant, wouldn't it?" He noted sarcastically, "Drag you from that wreckage you used to call a vehicle, nurse you back to health from your coma of three weeks, THEN get my revengeyes, simply brilliant."   
  
Ashen growled and gripped the covers, "You're toying with me" his volatile eyes narrowed, "Just get to the point, old man. What do you want?"   
  
Ramuh rapped his bony knuckles against the metal ball, like a command it rose up. "All in due time, Oni. All in due time." With little bleeps the ball floated towards the fire in the back of his home, a haze of smoke hovered in his wake. "You walk, don't you? Then follow, little boy, follow."   
  
Another growl was emitted from Ashen at the sing-song insult. "I'm not a little boy!" the young man barked. No answer came, only the orange light stretching over the painted characters on the stone walls and the gentle roar of fire. Frustrated by the silence, Ashen ripped off the deer skin blanket and stormed off towards the little man.   
  
The old man peered through his dark goggles at the angered young man as he tended to the kettle over the fire. "Good, looks like my knowledge of healing arts hasn't faded with age."   
  
That one sentence halted Ashen in his tracks, realizing that he shouldn't be able to move like he is after such a deadly motorcycle accident. In fact, he shouldn't be able to move at all, even if it had been three weeks. Disbelieving it still, the young man looked to his own hand, flexing it open and shut a few times.   
  
"Yes, you'll live. Now sit down and eat." The old man said dishing out a ladle full of some green stew into a bowl. Ashen unconsciously sat down, still staring at his hand while Ramuh continued to cite a quote of his own devise, "Bone's mend and cuts heal, but hunger eludes the doctors hands."   
  
Ashen stopped looking at his hand and looked at the old man, the look of wonder drained from his face replaced by anger, mistrust, but also a hint of bitter sorrow. The young man turned his head away from the bowl offered, "I'm not hungry"   
  
It was true in a sense, he didn't want to eat. Like he didn't want to live, he wanted to be with her. Though he would not end his own life, he would not aid it along. The fact he didn't die in that accident only embittered him more. Like fate was determined to keep him and his beloved apart no matter what, even in death.   
  
Zip, crackle, zap.   
  
"OW SHIT!" Ashen yelled holding his upper arm, his head snapping back to the old man.   
  
Ramuh calmly put back a long tube into his float ball, "Not as tough as we think we are, eh?"   
  
"That hurt!" The angered young man shot back through clenched teeth.   
  
"Well I didn't have a rolled up newspaper to hit you on the nose with, so I had to make due with what I had on hand." The old man puffed sarcastically.   
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Anger scrunched up Ashen's youthful face, he rubbed the throbbing red mark on his biceps.   
  
"It means you whine and cry like a little lost puppy." Ramuh huffed through his drag from the agizlik, "Some Oni."   
  
"You don't know a damn thing about me, old man!" Ashen barked, "And stop calling me Oni! It's not my name, got it?!"   
  
"Fine fine, we'll play the getting to know you' game after you eat. You're heavy and I'm not dragging you back to the bed if you faint." He forcefully placed the bowl in Ashen's lap. Putting down the agizlik for once, he started to eat from the bowl he had made for himself.   
  
The two were silent, the only sounds were that of the fire and Ramuh's eating. Ashen picked up his own bowl and ushered angry spoonfuls of the stew into his mouth. Sniffing sharply once as he chewed, making his irritation be heard. It was the first time Ashen had ever eaten a summoner dish, though he didn't know he was eating the food they used to make in the land he was born in.   
  
After awhile, Ashen had finished and Ramuh refilled his own bowl, both still remaining silent. Ashen's eyes drifted to the fire, there it brought up hateful memories. The ruins of the monastery, fires in the gardens, faces of people he knew. It all came back to Aleura, her beautiful face forever locked in his mind and with it the ugly wound that claimed her life.   
  
Ashen's arm laid lazily across his propped knee, his fist clenched tightly making his knuckles white under his finger less gloves. They did it, MAGEThey did itThey will payThey will die, all of themI'll kill all of them   
  
Under his dark shaded goggles Ramuh watched the young man in his intensity, eating to disguise himself. The red in Ashen's eyes seemed to take on characteristics of the fire itself, the old man could fancy them casting an inferno inside the little cave dwelling.   
  
"How far away is Ghri?"   
  
The young man's venomous tone cut through the silence. He kept his eyes unmoving from the fire that entranced him. His hanging fist, clenching and releasing as if to wring some invisible thing. This action seemed to bring him some odd comfort in his world of rage.   
  
The question went unanswered for a long while. Silence settled back on the room, save for the crackling fire and the bubbling rolls from the nargile as Ramuh took a long drag in thought. Ramuh slowly let the smoke leak out of his mouth.   
  
"I'm not saying"   
  
Ashen's head snapped violently towards the old man calmly smoking. "Why the hell not?!" He barked viciously.   
  
"Because I can tell what you plan to do once you get there, utter foolishness if you ask me." The old man puffed on his nargile in total calm.   
  
In a moment, Ashen was on his feet hovering over the tiny wizen figure. Agitated and tense he eyed the old man, "You don't have a clue what I'm planning or what I've been through!"   
  
Ramuh pulled the agizlik away from his mouth at hearing the dark threatening words of the young man. "Ha!" His round wrinkled face confronted Ashen's tanned youthful one. "I know that look very well. I've seen it in the eyes of many, young and old. I've even seen it in my own once."   
  
The floating ball inched upward, the little old man getting right in Ashen's face, "So who was it? Hm? Friend? Family? A girl perhaps?"   
  
The red ovals went wide with shock briefly at the near prophetic assumption, then narrowed coldly, enraged at the old mans prying. "That's none of your business, old man" The younger summoner stated icy smooth.   
  
Ashen tore away from the old summoner, with a huff he plopped back down in the spot he sat in before. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his bare arms around them, he buried the lower half of his face into the tangle of his arms leaving his red eyes fiercely fixed to the burning orange blaze before him. The two summoners shifted once more to an uptight silence, falling into their own conflicting thoughts and nostalgia as the fire ate up the logs under the kettle with a pops and cracks.   
  
Ramuh continued to watch Ashen from time to time from the corner of his hidden eyes, contemplating the young man and all that he knew him to be as well as what he didn't know of him, while taking a long drag on his nargile and exhaling the rich smoke. Slowly, the young man unraveled from his constricted siting position, letting one leg drop while the other remained bent slightly at his chest, his elbow propped on his bent knee allowing his palm to press on his eyebrow and the rest of the hand tangled in his white scruffy locks. His other hand, crossed over his chest, gripped the flesh of his shoulder almost clawing at it. His oval red eyes shut tightly for a minute and then returned to the fire, their burning intensity gone replaced by glossy anguish. At this moment Ramuh's saw Ashen in a new light, he was not the formidable image of Oni, but a young man whose grief was eating him alive.   
  
"So," he started carefully, knowing he was treading into a very delicate area, "What was she like?"   
  
His young red eyes flashed angrily at the old summoner, but slowly eased back to the fire, "Like nothing else in this world..."   
  
"My, you think highly of her."   
  
"I'm not exaggerating that..." Ashen's heavy eyes closed in reminisce of the strange and beautiful girl who lit up the dark places in his life, "She was holy being, a High Priestess. She would give up her life at the drop of a hat to protect someone, even if they were some murderous pagan...all to give them another chance." A slight smirk appeared on his lips to the shock of Ramuh, "She saw things in people and was always so blindly optimistic, I used to think she was annoying like that. I still don't get why she could fall in love with me, we were so different." The smirk slowly faded. " She was going to give it all up for me...we were going to live together..."   
  
The young man's eyes cringed tightly under his lids, his jaw clenched as he gripped his shoulder tightly. His body relaxed again and his eyes opened once more, the fire in them once again blazing fiercely. He continued, a new bitter tone rung in his voice, "She was innocent, you know? They all were..." The young man seemed to snarl, "They had no part of any of this... MAGE..."   
  
Blood started to trickle down Ashen's arm from his shoulder where his nail dug into the tanned flesh, he didn't seem to feel it at all, locked in his bitter thirst for revenge. Ramuh watched the young man in wonder, shocked by all he had just heard. The Oni actually feels...   
  
Regaining his composer he placed the agizlik in his mouth, he spoke low in muffled words, "You know, if you go, you will just get yourself killed?"   
  
"Heh..."A cynical smirk graced Ashen's lips, his eyes rolled over to the old summoner, his face almost looked kindly, "Maybe that's the plan?"   
  
The old man again gawked at the young man's blatant admission, he wanted to die, and throwing his life away in a brief moment of revenge was how he planned to go. The younger summoner's face just slid back to the fire, ignoring the man's stare. Anger gradually simmered inside the old summoner, for some reason this mode of thinking, specifically this young man thinking it, infuriated him. He slowly pulled the agizlik from his mouth, his face was hard even under his goggles one could tell he was glaring at Ashen.   
  
"What gives you the right?" The old man said slow and deliberately in a sub-zero tone.   
  
Ashen's face inched back over to the old man with narrowed eyes darkly glinting.   
  
Ramuh continued, his voice a little more aggressive, "What gives you the right to thirst for death? When so many who deserved life died at your hands." Gradually his voice began to escalate, "What gives you the right to feel love when you stole the lives of those who never had the chance to feel it?!" His hand shook the agizlik firmly at Ashen emphasizing his rage, "And what gives you the right to revenge when no one's left to claim revenge on you?!"   
  
The old man took a sharp intake of breath, he nearly shook with rage, "You lost someone you loved? So what! Who hasn't?! I've lost more to you in an hour then you will ever lose in your entire life! You have no right to mourn in such a pathetic manner!"   
  
Ramuh breathing slowed to ragged breaths after his enraged out burst. His glaring eyes under his dark goggles watched Ashen's, his young cold eyes glared threateningly at the old man, but then slowly his whole head turned back to the fire.   
  
The rage inside the old summoner burned brightly again at the young man's gesture of disregard. He resisted every urge in his body to strangle the insolent little brat. "Kuso-" He hissed trying to keep it under his breath but failed miserably, "Baka Oni!"   
  
Instantly, Ramuh tapped roughly on the metal ball under him and floated away to some place far from Ashen's presence. Muttering curses in the old summoner tongue that Ashen couldn't understand, but figured centered on him. Good, he was starting to piss me off.   
  
The young man stretched out, for the first time noticing the dry blood on his hand and shoulder. Mystified by its presence there briefly, but filled out the blanks as he examined the finger nail marks in his skin. Staring at his hand he noted the symbolism. Blood on my handsisn't that always the case?   
  
My blood, their blood, her blooddoes it ever get clean? Even when you try to scrub it away, it's still there. It'll never go away. So why shouldn't I die the way I lived? Bloodstained.   
  
Beeps tore Ashen from his thoughts, he turned his eyes to the little man. He still seemed to be angry, but simmered it down to bitter tolerance. Ashen gave him the what do you want now?' look, but the old man ignored it, he was here with a purpose.   
  
"Do you want them back?" He asked sharply.   
  
Ashen furrowed his brow and stared at him quizzically, "What are you talking about?"   
  
Ramuh floated over in front of Ashen. He tapped his index finger to his temple slowly and deliberately. He whispered with a low hiss emphasizing his meaning, "Them" 

  
Ashen's eyes grew slightly wider. He suddenly understood what the old man was talking about.   


$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

_AN: I like the way this chapter's written, lotsa body language and emotion. I had just finished reading __Of Mice and Men__ by John Steinbeck and though I don't really like Steinbeck's stories, I do like his writing style cause it's similar to what I would like my own to be. So this chap is a serious attempt at mingling some of his with my ownis that wrong? I mean, yes writing is an expression of self and every writer has his or her own style, but we also learn from those we admire and take on, whether consciously or unconsciously, the characteristics of those who inspire us. I guess that's how I reason it, so if someone has a problem with itBite me?_

_See ya next week! * Smile *_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got  
  
  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
  
  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
(No)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)

~Faint, by Linkin Park

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

"They never really left you, not completely anyway." Smoke leaked out with the serious words as the little old man sat on his ball across the fire from Ashen. Ashen hung on every word the older summoner said, scrutinizing all the information being given. "They've been watching you from afar, they like what they've seen. It greatly angered them when they learned of the death of the girl you loved, the deaths of all those unfortunate people."   
  
"You can speak with them?" Ashen hunched closer.   
  
He said exasperated, "Yes, but your missing the point." Ramuh looked up from the fire, "They want you back. Your loss and the loss of the summoner race are the same. They burn with rage and thirst for revenge as you do. You are the only one who can help them quench this thirst."   
  
"Why not you?" the young man asked rather snippy. The warm orange light of the fire danced in his red eyes.   
  
"Because they want you," the older man stated the matter o'factly.   
  
"Heh," the younger summoner huffed, shaking his head while his scruffy white bangs bounced in his face, "So they want me to help them get revenge?"   
  
"Isn't that what I just told you?" Ramuh's voice carried frustration with it as he pulled the agizlik from his lips.   
  
The young man smiled bitterly. "Tell them- they can suffer like I did when they abandoned me. They can wallow in their desire for all I care, I'm not going to be their little vessel."   
  
The old summoner grit his teeth, "Oni Baka-" he quickly restrained himself and nearly calm continued, "They didn't abandon you, I just told you that!"   
  
"Then what do you call it, old man? Powerless for five years, almost killed because of it, sure looks like abandonment to me." Ashen snapped resentfully.   
  
"I call it a necessity!" the wizen little man's voice escalated. "Do you even know what you were doing? You were using the Great Helpers for evil! They are greatly revered by all summoners and are only used for personal protection! AND YOU used them to massacre an entire race of people! They couldn't allow you to continue on in that horrific fashion."   
  
"Sure didn't bother them for the other six years I spent doing the same thing"   
  
"They wereunaware of what was happening," Ramuh uttered cautiously. He continued in a more morose manner, " They didn't become aware until it was too late"   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The young man's face scrunched in confusion.   
  
Ramuh sighed, frustrated with Ashen's lack of understanding about his own culture, "It means" He sighed again, "The Great Helpers are intimately attached to their vessels. Sometimes so much so that the awareness of their own existence is compromised. Their functions become decided on by their vessel." The old man brought the agizlik back to his mouth and took a drag. Exhaling the smoke, he began again, "In your case the lines of wrong and right were blurred. It continued as such until another addressed them and thus brought them into awareness of their true existence."   
  
The younger summoner's troubled eyes fell absently to the floor. Staring blanking at the dirt trying to remember what happened that day five years ago when he lost his summoning abilities. An image of a child appeared in his mind. Why do you do this?' she said in her child like voice, it was never meant for him, but for them. He suddenly felt jaded, not knowing whether to be bitter at the little girls innocent action or to feel pity for himself and his own blindness.   
  
"There is nothing more you can do for our dead race that will redeem youbut as a summoner to avenge the fallen will mean they did not die in vain."   
  
Ashen's eyes passed up to the old man as he spoke into the fire.   
  
"You say you are not Oni this is your time to prove it. Which path will you decide?"   
  
Under his darkened goggles, Ramuh's beady red eyes rolled to Ashen's from across the fire. They seemed to meet eye to eye for a moment and then the younger's eyes passed back to the floor, a grim look on his face.   
  
"No," the young man hissed. "I'll do this on my own."   
  
"Tehf." The old man's head shook, inhaling the smoke from his nargile, "You are a selfish child."   
  
Ramuh rapped on the metal ball and it lifted up with small tinks and beeps. "You're tired, we'll try again in the morning."   
  
"Are you deaf, old man?" Ashen snapped his head to the wizen tiny figure who's back was slowly floating away, he continued sharply, "There's nothing else to discuss, I made my decision and I'm not going to change it."   
  
The old man inched his wrinkled face over his shoulder, his ball halting momentarily in mid-air. The corners of his hair-covered mouth seemed to lift in an acerbic smile, "That was not your decision, trust me. When the child in you grows up he will be able to make adult decisions."   
  
"I'm not a kid!" the young man barked back, but it went ignored by the older summoner. His round wrinkly face turned forward again as his metal ball glinted on its way out.   
  
"It's late, or early depending on how you look at itwe'll talk in the morning, Oni."   
  
Ashen growled to low to be heard by anyone else. His eyes danced about the fire, his mind going a mile a minute with many thoughts. Finally he muttered under his breath, "I don't care what that old man thinks. I'm not going to do it."   
  
Moments of silence past and in anger the young man got to his feet. His rushed steps heading to get his coat and leave this place, uncaring whether he knew where to go or not just the need to get to Ghri. However, his steps where halted just beyond where the dimming firelight that crawled over the walls.   
  
A fierce gale tore through the innards of the little cave dwelling, so strong Ashen had to put his arms up to defend his face from the chilling gusts. Metal parts and pots clanked against the far wall as they flew past Ashen, though drowned out by the roaring wind. Loose papers fluttered violently from the wooden table and shelves. The windstorm seemed to blow out every fire lit in the cave, including the fire that was blazing warmly moments earlier. Now everything was dark and cold.   
  
Ashen's arms gradually slid away from his face, gazing wide eyed in the pitch-black dwelling. Fruitlessly, they traveled the room as if to find something, but saw nothing. He knew somewhere and some how, he was being watched. They were making their presence known, they wanted him here, and just like the old daysthey would get their way. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_AN: Whelp, another Friday another chapter. People liking the story so far? Song up top I've been listening to a lot, it's my fave on the Meteora CD. It may sound like an Ashen song, but really I was thinking about Ramuh when I chose to use it. It just really sounded like Ramuh's relationship with Ashen, very "I can't stand you, but you're all I have to work with." So give the old guy some booming rap metal! Thank you all for reading, see you next week!_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

You don't scare me much 

By the things you say 

Want me to be like you

I choose to live this way 

You try to rule my world

And hurt me every day 

I want to live my life

You want to take my soul away... 

It doesn't cost me much 

To share my thoughts with you 

I know you'll never share

Share my point of view 

Its not that easy, you know 

Not even if you pay I want to be myself 

You want to take my soul away... 

You don't scare me much 

By the things you say 

Just want me to like you 

Live my life my way 

You try to rule my world 

So what can I say? 

I want to live my life 

You want to take my soul away... 

You want to take my soul away... 

~ Soultaker, by Apoptygma Berzerk

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-==-=-=-=-=-

On the dirt floor, by the ashes and burnt logs, he slept, slightly curled inward on his side, almost like a child would. Even in his sleep his face held a hardened look trying to mask the boyish features he had. The old man hovering near by observed the way the younger slept, pondering what kind of turbulent thoughts raged in his head. Such a stubborn little boy, even when he sleeps he looks like he's fighting something The young man stirred and shivered slightly, he seemed to move into a more fetal-like position. So much like a boy yet still a man. Such a sad thing Oh well, no rest for the wicked.   
  
Underneath his wispy mustache the old man smirked, tossing the contents of large tin pail out at the younger man. The ice cold water hit the sleeping victim waking him with a start. Like a knee jerk reaction, a soaked Ashen jolted away sputtering and yelping, "SHIT! What the hell?!"   
  
Immediately, the drenched summoner looked up at the old smirking man hovering above. Underneath the wet white bangs plastered to his face, he glared dangerously at the old summoner. Ramuh only smiled smugly and shook the pail outward towards Ashen. "We need more water."   
  
The young man turned his face defiantly away, "Yeah? Well go get it yourself."   
  
"Huk!" Ashen let out in pain when the pail unexpectedly hit him in the stomach. He gripped the pail still sitting like it was imbedded in his stomach and glared violently at the old man.   
  
"As long as you're staying here you're going to be earning your keep. There's a well near the entrance." Ramuh spoke muffled slightly by the agizlik in his mouth.   
  
"Heh" Ashen smirked, "What makes you think I won't run away?"   
  
"You're still here aren't you?" the old summoner puffed. "Ha! Don't take me for a fool."   
  
Still glowering at the old man, Ashen stood up with the pail in hand. He walked huffily to the cave entrance.   
  
An hour later the two sat around another fire, eating in silence the eggs and sausage that were recently cooked. From time to time Ramuh's nargile would echo rolls of bubbling water as he took in long drags and exhaled in threads adding to the haze of smoke about him. Ashen's red ovals traveled around the room from his plate, frequently stopping at the dome of rock ceiling above them. Then he would lower them back into his food and eat lightly, only to return them to the ceiling with scrutiny moments later.   
  
"What are you staring at? You've been doing that ever since we-" The old man's eyes eased up the ceiling, seeing the large painted arabesque design there. "Oh, that."   
  
"What is it?" came Ashen's voice laced with suppressed child-like curiosity, his eyes never leaving the ceiling art. It was strange in its looks; gentle white curves graced the right side while in contrast on the left held harsh black ridges. The two seemed to leak into the large middle design containing both curved and ridged lines of a variety of shades from white to black and on four corners of the design jutted out arched scaling lines which one could almost fancy were similar to wings.   
  
Ramuh looked at the young man with disbelief. "You don't know what that is?" He bristled and huffed, going back to smoking on his nargile. "You never learned anything about your own culture did you?"   
  
Ashen shot him a narrowed look and then went back to the ceiling. The old man sniffed aloud then began in a distant voice, "They are called the Triad Deity. Long ago, they were the main religion of the various summoner tribes." He continued, taking the agizlik out of his mouth and using it as a pointer, " Life." He pointed to the white lined right side. "Death," Indicating the black lines of the left. "The Pathway of both," his traveled the tip along the lines of the middle design.   
  
"Why didn't I ever see these symbols while in the Tribal Lands?"   
  
"It is a dead religion. Was so even before you were born. Only the dregs of the old stories existed in most modern villages to teach children morals." Distance in his voice, he placed the agizlik back in his mouth. "No one really believes in it anymore."   
  
The younger eyed the older summoner, "Then why do you have it on your ceiling?"   
  
The wizen figure laughed, rolls of smoke escaping through his nostrils. He eased to a smile removing the agizlik once more, "I am an old man who believes in the old ways. The superstitions of good and evil, right and wrongjustice and vengeance."   
  
Ashen watched Ramuh, everything he said brought up an image for the young man. Noting that no one takes those abstract principals seriously anymore. Good, right, justiceall in the eye of the beholder, like wise is evil, wrong, and vengeance. This is the way Ghri rules, what they say is right and just and those who oppose them are evil and wrong. In this way killing off the summoner race was right and was justified while those affected knew better. Who was right and who was wrong? Only the one who thinks of it knows the truth. Yet the way the old summoner spoke seemed reminiscent of Aleura's countless lectures on her beliefs of truth, love, and life. His red eyes narrowed while carrying a glint indifference, realizing what the old man was getting at.   
  
"The answer is still no."   
  
"Pah!" the older summoner said waving the younger off like he was a fly. "You assume far too much, Oni." He put the agizlik into his mouth which muffled his words, "But since you mentioned itI think-"   
  
"No." Ashen interrupted flatly, taking a bite of sausage afterwards.   
  
The old man bristled, "Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?!"   
  
The young summoner's face turned to the older, giving him a what do you think' look. Ramuh met this with defeat and turned away grumbling ancient summoner curses only to return with new determination, "You are far too stubborn for your own good! You will accomplish nothing by dying, you should know your own limitations and accept the help offered!"   
  
"Help. That's a good one." Ashen grinned cynically and said, with his bitter tone, "Wish they weren't there when their around and when you need them they're never thereha, some help."   
  
Ramuh scrutinized the young man, then slowly cracked a smile. Then the smile turned into a laugh and so on to a fit of laughter, leaving the young man in confusion that gradually boiled to anger.   
  
"What the hell is so funny?!" Ashen barked.   
  
The fit loosened and the old man sighed, though still chuckling here and there, "NothingI just realized why you act like a woman on her cycle when it comes to talk of the Great Helpers. You miss them."   
  
The statement made the young man's eyes large with rage creating more chuckles from the old man. "Shut up, old man, you don't know what the hell you're talking about!"   
  
Ramuh bit back the laughter with an amused smile, "Oh don't get so defensive, it's quite natural you know? Summoners are connected to their Great Helpers and if they are torn from their vessel, the vessel feels the loss. You had a very deep connection with your Helpers, whether you believe so or not. Yours had been with you all your life and having never been raised by summoners, let alone real parentsthey were all you had." The amusement died down as he continued, "To have them suddenly rip away from you without knowing why must have been traumatic. It is natural to feel abandoned."   
  
A rather bestial growl emitted from deep within Ashen startling the old summoner, fire-like red eyes glared darkly at the him with a slight turn of the head as if set in slow motion. In a callous low growl, the young man spoke, "Don't try to figure me out, old man I don't need your input on my life and it's only serving to piss me off."   
  
The wizen figure stiffened under the dark threatening gaze, though hid it well with the agizlik in his mouth. "Heh," he laughed bitterly though it held a hint of nervousness, "You're not scaring anyone with that tone, Oni. It only shows-"   
  
"Watch it, old man." Ashen interrupted in the same dark manner, then slowly turned his eyes back to the fire.   
  
A tense silence ensued, the roar of fire the only noise. The firelight and invading sunlight mingling together in the room, yet also had their individual states. The old man puffed stiffly on his nargile while the young man set down his food. His hunger suddenly was lacking due to the pressure settling in the room. His eyes drifted once to the ceiling then back to the fire.   
  
"You should take them." Ramuh let out flatly, he had been wanting to say it for sometime.   
  
The young man's head drooped slightly in exasperation, "Couldn't resist it could you?"   
  
"Well you're heading there anyway. Would it kill you to take revenge for our people as well?" snapped the older summoner.   
  
"Why the hell should I?!" barked Ashen.   
  
"Because THEY want you too!" The agizlik once again pulled from his mouth.   
  
"I'm so sick of this shit!" Ashen jumped to his feet and yelled, "What the hell is the difference between Dynasty and being a vessel?! Dynasty wanted me as a weapon, They want me as a weapon! WHAT THE HELL'S FUCKING DIFFERENCE?!"   
  
Turmoil seemed to build in the young man as he gripped his snowy locks by the roots. The old man squirmed under the aggressive enraged aura Ashen was giving off, though he watched him intently. Each lean muscle in his young body seemed to tense until gradually he eased, letting his hands loose from his scalp. He became a picture of calm as if his sudden outburst never occurred.   
  
"This is why I want to do this alone I'm not going to be anyone's weapon." His red eye burrowed into the old summoner.   
  
The old summoner's head sank, slowly understanding the young man's motives. The woman he loved helped him to be a different person, if he took revenge as a summoner for his people he would sully the memory of his love. Poor fool Tired, weak, the old man began to feel his age creep over him. "You are going about this all wrong, Oni."   
  
He heard Ashen huff, but pushed forward to get his point across, "You do not have the power to do this on your own-Hey!" he saw the young man trudge past him, grabbing his coat and slipping it on as he headed to the cave entrance, "You can't leave! They won't let you!"   
  
"I'm sick of hearing you talk, I'm getting air!" the younger summoner tossed back without even looking over his shoulder at the old man.   
  
He huffed, "Oni Baka-" then shook his head sighing solemnly, "He has it all wrongall of it."   
  
Suddenly, the old man stiffened to alert, eyeing warily the cave entrance. Kusonot now! He quickly tapped his metal ball and hurried out.   
  
~***~   
  
The air swirled violently sending dirt and dead leaves flying about. The wind roared and carried a slight hum of an engine. He stood stiff as a board in face of the gusts beating his body and face, but he did not flinch, not even noticing when Ramuh nearly bumped into him. His red eyes lock on the lone figure watching passively as the sleek black helicopter began its ascent. It was like some distant memory of the past coming to life, surreal and foreboding.   
  
His head turn slightly upward watching the sky while his black chin length hair silkily danced in the wind, revealing his pale angelic face and dark almond shaped eyes. He was calm and cool, the tails of his trench coat unfurling behind him in the air almost like black wings.   
  
When the wind died down the picture changed, he became a man once againa man with a purpose. The sparse wood and clearing became deathly quiet, nothing stirred, nothing breathed. Then the slight grain crunch of sand under one's boot sounded. Ramuh stealthily came in front of Ashen, bumping him backwards a bit into the shade of the cave. Ashen shot him a defensive glare, but it suddenly dissipated upon seeing the old man's stern features cast seriously at the dark figure.   
  
Pain-stakingly slow, Tenth turned to face them. A warm friendly smile spread on his lips directed at Ramuh, he had not seen Ashen yet. Ramuh grinned smugly up at the taller man as he came forward to greet him. Tenth stopped a safe distance away, crossing his arms at the elbows.   


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

_AN: Hell-O everybody! It's a lovely rainy day so I'm in a good mood! *wow! Combined that and the lyrics up top, I'm must sound like a stereotypical Goth chick, I might as well change my name to Lady Nightshade or something :P * No this is NOT a phase, I've been like this since I was a twelve, so I'm a natural oddity. Now that that is cleared up, I should explain the lyrics up top * prays there isn't a mob of APB fans on this site ready to lynch her * The lyric's feel Ashen-ish to me (I usually chose music based on situation or character feel. This one is character feel), very angry, very accusatory. I could see Ashen saying things like that to many characters in the story or feeling that way deep down inside. Especially with this whole "great helpers' agenda it's a very touchy subject for him as you can see. I kinda see it as a child and parent(s) relationship, where the parents want their rebellious teen to be a doctor when the teen wants to have a rock banddoes that make sense? Also, I adore APB, I've been listening to their CD Welcome to Earth no stop since I got it and I'm not sick of it yet. Soultaker is my fave on the CD and I listened to it a lot while writing this chapter. So yaI would like to thank my loyal readers, those who post review and those who don't (I know ppl are just shy, I'm like that too) * or she's lying to herself at no one's reading but that's okay I write for me. * It means a lot to me that ppl take time out of their day just to read this story. If you have any comments or questions please leave them on the Review board, reviews are encouraging so if you want to leave them consider it your good deed for the day and forget feeding the homeless person (JUST KIDDING DON"T KILL ME!) Love ya all, laters!_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

Black Angel

White Devil

You are what they want you to be

But underneath it all lies the broken promise made

Seasons change but not for you

A boy walking in eternal winter

Snow only serves to cleanse your bloody hands

And freeze the fragile sanity

Shhhsmile again sweet enigma

Spring for you comes at the end of a knife

~ Tenth by Pen

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%%%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

The old man chimed condescendingly, "Well, if it isn't Meth's little lap dog."

Tenth laughed lightly flashing his teeth for a moment then eased into an amused smile, "Lap dog" He murmured quietly to himself. His dark eyes peered down at the old man, "He said you'd have a bit of a temper."

"I bet he said a great deal about me to youHow is the young sprat doing? He should be an old man by now, shouldn't he?" Everything Ramuh said seemed pleasant yet sarcastic.

"He's doing well considering his age." Tenth face fell slightly into persuasive look, "But he's desperately in need of your assistance."

"Heh, I bet he is" The old man laugh in a low bitter manner, "Tell him I regretfully decline."

Tenth's tilted his head to the side a bit and shook his head, "Oh come now, you two were friends once, weren't you?"

"Oh yes, the best of friends twenty some odd years ago," His voice seemed to change slightly from the sarcastic tone to a bitter serious tone, "That was until he decided to massacre my people."

The tall dark figure shifted slight and sighed, "I was afraid you'd be difficult." Tenth eyed him seriously, "You do know if you resist I'll have to take you by force, the choice is yours."

Before the old man could utter his response, Ashen reached out from the shadows and pulled him back exchanging places with the old summoner. The displaced summoner glared at the younger, but quickly shushed what he was about to say when he caught the way Ashen focused all his attention on Tenth. His red eyes cold and cautious of who stood before him.

Tenth's eyes slightly widened in momentary shock when he caught sight of the white haired young man, feeling every step that Ashen took like pounding ticks of a clock. His red eyes like a prophecy come to pass. "Ashen?" the dark clad young man uttered in disbelief. Slowly Tenth's angelic face took on a placid smile, "It's been a long time. You look well."

"Tenth" His red eyes narrowed, his voice regarding the black MAGE coldly, "Why did MAGE attack a secluded monastery?"

Tenth blinked in confusion, "Pardon?"

Ashen snapped, "Cut the crap, Tenth. Who ordered the attack and why?"

"I'm sorry Ashen, that's classified." Tenth stated business-like yet with a pleasant ease.

"Bullshit!" The young summoner barked, his body tensed, "Just answer my question!"

The dark clad young man closed his eyes briefly, his aura filled with an indefinable weariness. The dark slits opened again glistening with the same lethargy. "Don't do it Ashendon't walk this path, trust me."

"Just answer the damn question, Tenth!" Ashen once again barked ignoring the warning, "Who did it?!"

The MAGE sighed looking at the snowy haired young man across from him. The weariness began to fade replaced by stone cold indifference. "Were you in love with her?"

The question caught Ashen off guard, "What?" His voice seemed caught in this throat.

Tenth looked away briefly, one of his gloved hands slowly slipped into his pants pocket then he tossed the acquired objected to Ashen. It sailed through the air with a clear solid ring and glinted as it passed through the light of the sun. With his reactionary reflexes Ashen caught it, not taking his eyes off Tenth until it was fully in his grip. 

The world seemed to stop when Ashen finally looked into his hand. He was looking at the little silver key, the one that belonged to his old apartment, the one he had given to... His stomach lurched as he spotted a single strained of wavy gold tangled in the tiny hole for the key ring. Tenth's voice droned in his ears, though he did not look from the key. "You would have been proud of her AshenNo screaming at the pain. No pleading for her life."

The young summoner gripped the key in his hand. His knuckles under his gloves white, the bone almost ready to bust out of the skin. A lump formed in his throat, his ragged breaths passing through gritted teeth.

"She told me to give you that and to tell you she loves you."

Ramuh watched cautiously from his spot in the shade, edging away as an aura of danger came off Ashen in waves. His old eyes spotting the young man shaking like a leaf with pent-up rage. 

Tenth continued, his voice became more introspective, a hint of heartfelt sorrow in his smooth voice, "She said she forgave me, heh Such an impressive girl. It's always tragedy when one as pure as she has to die." 

Tenth heard the clink of metal and the sound of boots rushing against the ground. His dark eyes narrowed coldly.

Ramuh only saw a flash of Ashen charging towards Tenth, a blur practically, it happened so quickly. A second later, the heel of a black boot held steadily a hairsbreadth away from Ashen's face. 

Ashen looked disbelieving at the heel in front of him, taken aback by the fact he never saw it coming. The shear speed and grace like a reflex to Tenth. The way Tenth seemed to know what move he would make and effectively evade it a split second before he made it. And the control Tenth had over his body, his leg still extended not budging an inch or shaking. This fighting technique though modified slightly to fit Tenth's bodily capabilities was nearly identical to Ashen's. He's been trained.

Tenth watched Ashen's eyes change to a cold dark glare. Goodhe finally gets it. Tenth lowered his leg slowly to the ground, never taking his eyes from the lock he held with Ashen's. His leg now at his side, he folded his arms, cupping each elbow like Ashen wouldn't retaliate or maybe he knew that even if Ashen attempted he would fail.

Ashen spoke, a hoarse venomous whisper, "I'll kill you"

His head dipped down slightly, leaving his eyes closed for a moment as if to savor the words. A pleasant smile spreading across his lips, "We'll let fate decide that" 

Seconds tick away, the two men staring daggers at each other, but neither moving an inch. Ramuh watched with baited breath; his eyes scurrying from one man to the other under his goggles, his teeth clenched on the agizlik in his mouth. What were they doing? Calculating the other's ability or was it strategizing? Or was it that they were waiting, just like him, for the other to make the first move? 

His question would never be answered, it happened so fast he couldn't tell who made the first move, but now both were engaged in battle. Their movements quick and agile, it was a dance of forceful strikes and swift evading, creative steps that spurred a sharp eye and quick wits. At times, Ramuh was lost on where exactly to look, it was nearly impossible to tell who had the upper hand.

Ashen advanced on Tenth with a flurry of kicks and punches only to have Tenth bat them away like a nuisance. However, not all were so easily evaded, Tenth began to feel the sting on his right cheek where Ashen's left hook whizzed by making the slightest contacted with his pale flesh. He's not as rusty as I thought he'd beI'd better end this quickly then.

Tenth crouched under a right hook, shifting behind Ashen. When Ashen veered around to back hand him with the left he was met with an gloved outstretched palm and the sound of a the M.A.G. unit energizing rung in his ears. He narrowly jumped out of the way as a barrage of thick stakes of ice sprung forth, shooting into a mad dash when the volley of icicles trailed him, practically nipping at his heels.

Ramuh ducked into the cave entrance hastily at the sight of Ashen running towards the cave, shielding himself behind the lip of the cave still enabling to watch the fight. Ashen rushed at the side of the cave and ricocheting sideways off the rocky surface as the flurry of sharp icicles stuck into the rock. But only a split second after did Ashen catch a glimpse of the jagged stalagmites shooting up from the ground beneath him.

One shot up faster then the rest; quickly Ashen used it to redirect himself. Turning swiftly while still in mid-air, he kicked off of it into a back flip meant to send him to the ground behind the protruding rock-stakes. However, before he had the chance to land a new unavoidable torrent of icicles hit him.

All he could do was ball up as the torrent sliced him every which way, throwing him against the hard surface of the cave by its shear force. Sickeningly slow, he slid down the curve of the rock to his knees, his eyes were blurry when he opened them and gradually the world became cloudless again. When it did, he willed himself to stand, halted by a searing pain in his shoulder. Looking to it, he saw a blood covered icicle stuck there. Gnashing his teeth, he pulled it out, a painful grunt was all that escaped from him.

Tenth watched him get to his feet, noticing the slightest wobble in his knees. The young man was hunched forward slightly, holding his wound while he glare vehemently at the taller man across from him. Defiantly, he pulled himself to his full height, letting go of the wound. Tenth could see him tense and could feel his rage coming off him in waves.

Ashen was at him again, fighting with renewed ferocity making his actions faster and more powerful. It was like the wound he just received didn't happen and it made Tenth's fight more of a struggle. Instantly, Tenth broke from the fisticuffs and dropped to the ground making a sweep for Ashen's legs. The snowy haired young man jump up to avoid, attempting a mid-air reverse kick to Tenth's vulnerable head. But Tenth intercepted it, twisting it brutally. Ashen growled in pain, falling out of form and crashed face first into the dirt.

Tenth got to his feet, perceiving the young man heaving into the dirt while walking around him. Ashen strained to get up, pulling himself to his hands and knees. Tenth narrowed his eyes at the attempt, flexing his fingers towards him, an oily shadow hazed about both his hands and Ashen. 

"Down." Tenth commanded sternly in his smooth voice and suddenly Ashen's body slammed against the ground. Plastered to the ground by an invisible force, he found he it hard to breathe and impossible to move. Tenth slit eyes and stone face gave way to something barely readableanimosity. His long slender fingers cast in black gloves flexed out wider, the oily black haze danced about his hands. 

Ashen felt the surge of the force about him increase greatly, pushing him into the ground more. Little cracks in the earth around his body formed under the intense pressure. His bones felt stiff and bent to their limit, they would break if this kept up, but worse of all the pressure to his injured shoulder created such excruciating pain that he felt he would soon loss consciousness. His gnashed teeth opened with each bit of added pressure until he inadvertently let out a choked scream.

A sadistic hate-filled smirk spread across Tenth's lips upon hearing the sound of Ashen's scream. He relaxed his hands and immediately Ashen was released from the spell, sending him into a choking fit trying to regain the air he lost. Tenth took in a deep breath through his nose as if to smell the sweet aroma of victory.

With sluggish drunken movements, Ashen finally got to his feet. Tenth could see his ragged breaths beating at his chest while fatigue heavily glazed his red eyes, but under all that still seethed the rage. The young man tried a limp left fisted punch to Tenth's face, but Tenth caught it at the wrist. He whirled the shorter man around pulling him firmly against his chest, raveling his slender arms around the young man's neck forming a "V" with his fists around the other's throat. Ashen, too weak to retaliate in anyway, only stood their in the deadly embrace, the sound of the M.A.G. units energizing again as the oily haze enveloped Tenth's hands. Tenth leaned his head in against the younger to listen to the sound of Ashen weakly gasping for air while the fixed gravity slowly crushed his ability to breath. 

"I hope you meet her again, Ashen, when you reach the afterlife." Tenth said sweetly, nudging his head against Ashen's like a loving caress. Ashen winced, forcing his jaw to clench.

Tenth's breath caught in his throat, disbelief draining his face of all other emotions. He looked strangely like a child in wonderment as the air finally choked out of him. He could feel it piercing him deeply in his lower abdomen, a burning sensation around the perfect circle. His body stiffened when the young man firmly twisted it in deeper. He felt his own blood begin to flow freely from the wound, a sickening feeling of cold chilled him to his core. He knew he wouldn't live through this.

He pulled Ashen stiffly to him, the knowledge of incoming death shut off the M.A.G. units letting the younger to breathe again. A pleasant smile lifted his lips, dipping his mouth a hairsbreadth from Ashen's earlobe. He whispered into it gently, his breath hissed warmly against Ashen's ear, "I knewfrom the first moment I laid eyes on youyou would be the oneto end my life."

The young man was roughly pushed away, spun around with a look of bewilderment on his tan face. Tenth gingerly touched the stab wound in his stomach, his hand recoiled slightly when the blood soaked through his glove, but then eased to cover it. His smiling face weary, his dark eyes seemed to smile as well. Ashen watched like a lost boy as the other young man collapsed to the ground. 

Shit! His mind finally woke up from its puzzled haze and he rushed over to Tenth fallen form. Tenth's eyes were closed, he looked to be dead, but he was still breathing. Ashen grabbed his collar and forcefully jostled him, "Tenth!"

His dark eyes slowly opened, rolling a bit while he struggled to keep his lids open. Finally they straightened their gaze on Ashen. The young man cried frantically, "Who ordered the attack?! Tell me?!"

His eyes fluttered a bit, but kept their gaze. A blood soaked gloved hand rose up and Tenth weakly flicked his wrist. The blood speckled Ashen's right cheek, his face drained to a lost state. Tenth's teeth flashed in a smile, blood slipping from his lips trickling to the side. It was a smile that was different then all his other smiles, it was a smile of release. His eyes fluttered shut for the last time just as the breath of life exhaled from his body.

Ashen eased the other man's head to the ground, letting the body lie still while he stood up. All of the aches from his wounds wash over him, making him feel more fatigued then he had been seconds ago. His face blank and his eyes hollow. A single name resounded in his head, like a dark deadly whisper. Suddenly faint bleeps sounded, gradually they were coming closer. 

"Ramuh" he uttered hoarsely.

"Yes?" The old man made his presence known.

"I'm going to Ghri," The young man stated, venom leaking into his voice.

"They will notallow you to without them," He said gravely.

Ashen looked down at Tenth's body, "how long do you need?"

The little man on his ball looked up at the young summoner incomprehension masked his old features. He finally remembered to speak, "A few daysthey want you to heal first." 

Ashen sighed, " That's finebut no longer than that."

"Can I ask you" Ramuh started, "What changed your mind?"

He huffed wearily, "I don't have any other choice." Ashen turned away and walked back to the cave entrance, "Do me a favor," He said along the way, "Do something about him"

Ashen's form disappeared into the shadows of the cave. The old man looked down at the peaceful face of the dead MAGE. It is always the young who die while the old remainYou pit them against each other, why? For what purpose? The old man suppressed the shiver arching up his back, knowing how his old friend would have answered. A sigh escaped his whiskered mouth, "It is dreadful times we are living in"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_AN: Hard chapter hard chapter. Tenth was my favorite character, in fact I was planning to write a short story about Tenth's life leading up to this moment because a lot of what went on in this chapter will confuse ppl without knowing the back story. Plus lots of ppl seemed to be confused about Tenth's character so I should clear that up. So if there are any Tenth fans like me (can I be a Tenth fan technically since I created him?) who want to know more about Tenth be vocal cause I'm starting to think I'm just idly posting this story up, I need some voices of opinion ppl! Thanks for your loyalty and love of my story faithful readers, see ya!_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

I'll break the chains, I'm out of line  
I'm living on my nerve, last days of ninety-nine  
Nightmare, conspiracy, depression and lunacy  
I need to feel, walled up inside  
Locked up, messed up, maybe there is no tomorrow  
All this thinking does me no good  
I'll miss you my love, but it's about time  
That this world goes up in flames...  


~ Starsign, Apoptygma Bezerk

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

His red eyes stayed glued to the wall across the room with his large irises never quivering. Only sucking in a sharp breath through his nostrils when the old man's steel-clawed pinky-ring sliced lightly into the delicate skin of the bottom lid of his right eye. Immediately, a thin stream of blood slid down his cheek, splintering off into different paths, some of which connected while others did not.

"Don't flinch" Ramuh scolded behind his agizlik, picking up the end of one of the many tubes in his metallic ball; delicately he went down inch by inch burning the fresh blood into Ashen's skin, "There have been many who've received markings far more painful then this one."

Ashen didn't respond, but he understood. Instead, he gripped the edge of the table he sat on, wrenching the wood with his strong hands. The old man finished by putting the tube back in place. The young summoner remained stone faced even as the older wiped the excess blood from his tender cheek. 

Then the old man scooted back to look over his work, a smile spread under his wispy mustache, "There, you look more like a summoner now."

He dusted off a little hand-held mirror and handed it to Ashen. Ashen looked at his own reflection in the dusty surface, turning his head a bit to the side to examine the new marking on his face. It was like a red streak of lightening from his eye crackling off down his cheek and stopping at his jaw line. Thoughtfully he touched it, it felt sore but other then that it was like he had been born with it, barely even a mark to indicate it was burnt in.

"It is called Ketsurui; tears of blood." The old man informed the young man, "It is a marking of one's own blood as an oath to avenge the fallen."

Ashen put down the mirror, "And this will connect me to my summons, you said. How come I can't feel them?"

"Great Helpers," He corrected, mumbling gruffly about young ones these days', "Because that much activity would kill you."

"What?" A look of puzzlement hardened the young man's features.

" You will find many things have changed. For one, you are not a vessel, nor are you in control over the Great Helpers. You are equals, forced to work together for a common goal. If they don't like what you will, they will not come when called. Likewise, you do not have to respond to their will." The old man coughed to distract attention as he spoke in a low manner, "And another thingyou are not dealing with the five that you are familiar with. They all want revenge."

"They all?" Ashen raised an eyebrow curiously.

"All the Great Helpers want revenge. Every single last one, they all need you and you need them all. This why you do not feel the connection, because so much activity would indeed kill you." Ramuh sighed, "There is more, but I do not know of all that might happen as a result of the Ketsurui. It was a rare marking and has never been used in a situation of this magnitude."

"Greatthanks for telling me this now." Ashen said dryly as he hopped off the table.

The young man went to grab his jacket, but the old man's voice caught in his ear. "Ashen," The young man turned when he heard his name uttered for the first time from the old man. A kindly look seemed to settle in his old features, "Thank youyou are doing a good thing by avenging our people."

He nonchalantly slipped on his jacket, "I'm not doing it for themI'm doing it for her."

No, my boy, you are doing this for yourselfbut you don't see that. The old man shook his head and took a drag on his nargile. He followed the lad out of the cave and into the sun. The young man squinted; it had been nearly five days since he had seen the sky. 

"Ghri is far north from here." The old man looked up at the young man.

"HehFunny, I was just told to go west." Ashen's eyes fell on the old man, "They want to go on a little hunting trip."

Ramuh nodded, "The choice is yours of course." He set the agizlik in his lap and held out his gnarled hand for the young man, which Ashen looked at quizzically before taking. There was a light shake on both ends; "You are no longer Oni, you are a man and a summoner, as I see it. For this, my spirit goes with you in your task. So don't make me wrong by dying foolishly, understood?"

Ashen smirked, "Good bye old man"

With that, the handshake ended and the young man turned away, heading down the dusty path towards a thicket of trees. A blur of something spinning about his ankles appeared and in a blink of an eye he disappeared, a whirl of green and fire shot up into the sky. The wind blew through the evergreens about the cave and Ramuh was alone.

"Aliya" He sighed, "You were right about him."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

AN: Okay well sorry this chapter's late. Haven't got much to say. Felt like putting another APB song cause I love em. Ketsurui actually does mean tears of blood or at least bitter tears. No the tattoo is NOT a Harry Potter like thing and I'll have Ashen kill you if you think it. This chapter was both shorter and more information-y then I wanted it to be. Aliya is an important person in the prelude to this story, which I will probably do cause I mentioned the name. Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing. If not, cool. Come back next week!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

**Warning!: This chapter has a lot of cursing and explosions. It's not meant to offend, but it could. Just a warning.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

God money I'll do anything for you.  
God money just tell me what you want me to.  
God money nail me up against the wall.  
God money don't want everything he wants it all.  
  
No you can't take it  
no you can't take it  
no you can't take that away from me  
no you can't take it  
no you can't take it  
no you can't take that away from me  
  
head like a hole.  
Black as your soul.  
I'd rather die than give you control.  
Head like a hole.  
Black as your soul.  
I'd rather die than give you control.  
  
Bow down before the one you serve.  
You're going to get what you deserve.  
Bow down before the one you serve.  
You're going to get what you deserve.  
  
God money's not looking for the cure.  
God money's not concerned with the sick amongst the pure.  
God money let's go dancing on the backs of the bruised.  
God money's not one to choose

~ Head Like A Hole, Nine-Inch Nails

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

The skies were black with thick clouds this night, but in the glittering city of Mecka Allo the light of the moon and her stars were never necessary. Gentle white flakes fell from the darken sky, signifying bitter cold winter had finally come. It gathered in clumps on the bushes and in the gutters, everywhere else just became black ice. 

It was a metropolis alive with electricity and activity, the main street a buzz of club goers and neon lights. Cars remained bumper to bumper as men popped out of their windows to scream at each other. Loud, pounding music leaked from building to building trying to grab the attention of rich young shoppers or anyone hoping for a good time. However a few blocks from all this chaos it all was quiet and still. 

The headquarters of Dynasty nearly pierced the clouds, a sleek black god towering over all. No one was her equal, even the Onyx Palace, where the Ghri senate was held, stood in silent reverie of her glory. At her base, astride the steps to the glass entrance, were large cement planters that held bare bushes where cut into one of the planters was the gold and red logo that read boldly Dynasty' and in a circle her motto: Securing Today for Tomorrow.

A man in a black trench coat stood outside, puffs of white whirled in the air whenever he exhaled. He rubbed his arms vigorously to keep warm as he watched the black skies around him warily. His head jerked behind him instantly when he heard the sound of boots scrapping the ground. Relaxing when he saw another man in a black trench coat emerge from the glass entrance of the building.

He huffed, sounding rather agitated, "Shit man, gimme a fuckin warning next time!"

"Geez, sorry." The other said haughtily. He trudged down the steps and stood beside the other man in black. Pulling a little box out of his pocket, he offered a cigarette to the man next to him. The man took it thankfully, he struggled with the lighter before it finally lit up, then took a long drag in satisfaction.

"Got a new gadget from the guys upstairs." The same man who offered the cigarettes said as he readied his own. He pulled out a black object with blinking lights from the same pocket and held it out for the other man. 

The other man eyed it curiously then took it; he gawked at it and all its little numbers. "What the hell is it?"

"M.A.G. unit monitorsso they can tell if we're still active or not," He said, "They developed them right after 1010 went off-line."

"Shit, ya think they coulda started using them after the other nine guys went off-line, fuckin dumbasses."

He sniffed sharply, "That upper management for ya." He started to light his own cigarette.

The other man's eyes scrolled the green lights that weren't blinking; a flash of confusion struck his eyes. "Hey, when did 1050 go off-line?"

"Two days ago, why?"

"This thing must be on the fuckin fritz already, it says he's online. Cheap ass fuckers, can't even give us good equipment."

The man to the right sharpened his senses, silencing his comrade in the process, "Do you hear that?"

They looked in the direction of the high pitch squealing sound, similar to a generator powering up. Their eyes caught sight of a young man with white hair standing on a planter just as a whirlwind of fire consumed them.

Ashen tossed the dark skinned arm to the ground by the two piles of ash and a burning bush. Not looking back he climbed the stairs to the entrance, then disappeared into the building 

~***~

Five steps into the center of the lobby on the sixty-seventh floor, Ashen was greeted by a serenade of clicks. The twin eyes of fifty different men fixed on him, all with black shiny automatic rifles. Some acting as snipers from the encircling balcony above the staircase, other remained as ground troops surrounding the young man.

"DO NOT MOVE!" An angry voice vehemently commanded from somewhere in the sea of green.

To this, Ashen halted, his rigid body feeling every feverish gun aimed at him. The edgy guards stood poised with itchy trigger fingers, nervous beads of sweat forming on the foreheads of a few closest to the young man when they noticed his face held no emotion to it despite the situation.

"NOW PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" The same voice shouted in concise deliberate orders.

Each man's gun shifted slightly, the sound with a sharp echo, when Ashen began to move. Lifting each arm painstakingly slow, his leather jacket creaked in the hollow air as he clasped his hands behind his head. One could almost feel the tension in the room reduce in wake of the simple action.

The faint clap of boots walking across the marble floor let the young man count the five men bravely coming towards him without having to move his head to see it. "We will shoot you if you resist detainment, Ashen Maave!" 

Ashen's eyes zeroed in on the owner of the one shouting orders; he was a commander on the second floor with his trained gun hanging off the edge of the balcony. The commander seemed to flinch when he caught sight of the fiery red eyes looking directly at him. Suddenly an ominous smirk crept over Ashen's tanned face.

"SHIT! HE'S SUMMONING!" The same man cried in alarm, firing his gun at young man in the center of the room. 

Automatic fire rang out, filling the hollow air with the sound and with screaming curses. But nothing seemed to hit as the encircling green orbs yielding flames consumed Ashen's form and out from this mass, flaming vapors bled. Gentle flames running over the floor eating up what was in its path while from its center a giant bird dressed in fire emerged. Its booming KAHs' drowned out the chaotic gunfire and death shrieks. 

Great gusts of fire and wind suppressed the room as its flaming wings flapped wildly. Finally with strained efforts, its body rose into the air above the still firing guards; those who were still alive that is. But right after it reached its aerial state, it suddenly spun in mid-air, creating a vast back-draft that consumed everything underneath it, and in its wake it flew through the large glass window into the black night sky.

Outside, on the main street, those who sat in their cars and those who littered the sidewalks stopped their goings and comings. Halted by the unexpected blast from the sixty-seventh story window of the massive building that loomed over them. Disbelief and alarm washed over the faces of those gazing at the little cloud of burnt orange colored smoke that appeared as an alien on the sleek black visage of Dynasty's HQ.

Some, like zombies, stepped out of their cars and other huddled closer to each other. Soon more people ushered out of their shops to see the unfathomable sight. Yet as the moment of shock dragged on thoughts graced the minds of the onlookers, before long people began to ease into the possibility that maybe it was just a freak accident. A gas valve broke and maybe some idiot lit a cigarette or something. 

A chorus of horrified gasps, unholy blasphemies, and slow stated curses irrupted from the streets while what looked like a new bubble of fire slowly morphed before their eyes to a giant flaming bird. It shot out of the smoke like a bullet while smoke clung to its back tail trailing until there was no more. Spreading its wing briefly then changed directions to climb the air to the top floor.

"It'sIt's a monster! A MONSTER!" cried someone panic stricken from the flood of onlookers, just as the fiery bird crashed into the large window of the top floor.

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

_AN: Wow, really freaked about putting up this Chapter. I'm worried it might be pushing the envelope and piss ppl off, but that's part of writing isn't it? Fearlessness, writing fearlessly. Actually this chapter was inspired by FF7, cause Dynasty is like a 100-story building like Shinra Inc. So a sixty-seventh story lobby was a good middle. Also, I wanted to use Head Like A Hole for while now but didn't have a place for it. This was the best place cause Ghri is all money orientated. NIN rocks hehe. See ya next chappy! _


	20. Chapter Ninteen

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

MY YOUTH IS WASTED- I'M EVASIVE AND VAGUE  
I'M A HEADLESS BEAST- I'M A SUBTLE PLAGUE  
  
I'M A CHEATIN' LIAR- I AM NAKED TERROR  
I HURT- I WOUND- I'M A FATAL ERROR  
  
I'M A NON-BELIEVER- I REFUSE AND RESIST  
I DON'T PLAY NO MORE- I'M A TERRORIST  
  
I'M A RADICAL PIG- I EXPLOIT AND ABUSE  
I AM TOTAL CHAOS- STRANGE AND ABSTRUSE  
  
I DON'T MAKE SENSE  
I GOT MY PRIDE  
DON'T NEED NO MEANING  
I FEEL NO SHAME  
I WILL NOT BELIEVE  
I GOT NO CHOICE  
I'M OUT OF CONTROL  
AND I LOVE IT  
  
I'M A MAN WHO'S SICK- BUT I GOT CLASS  
'COZ YOU ONLY GET RESPECT- WHEN YOU'RE KICKIN' ASS  
  
NON-COMPLIANCE, NON-AGGRESSIVE, NON-CONTAGIOUS, NON-INVOLVEMENT  
NON-PRODUCTIVE, NON-RELIGIOUS, NON-RESISTANT, NON-SUBJECTIVE  


~ Beast, KMFDM

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#

The tinted glass window, the span of an entire wall, shattered under the force of the great firebird. Shards flew everywhere, covering the richly decorated office and sending it into total darkness. The bird itself dissolved into orbs of green and flame, which sailed to the front of the mahogany desk. There, a kneeling Ashen appeared. Slowly, he pulled himself to his full height before the empty desk.

An ice-cold wind blew through the office where even a few flakes of snow danced inside. All was quiet, deathly quiet. Then, the sound of glass crunching leaked into the air as a tall old man emerged from the darkest shadows of the room. Ashen eyes took on a cold death-glare; noting how much older the old man looked since the last time he saw him. His receding slicked back hair once like salt and pepper now mostly silver and darker gray, wrinkled skin hung about his eyes and high cheek bones of his regal face, and liver spots plagued his bony hands. However, something's did not change; he was calm and casual in his sharp three piece business suit, his beady gray blue eyes carried no emotion to them when he looked at Ashen briefly then gracefully glided to his desk.

"It's you" He said regarding the young man like he was of no significance. Taking a seat behind his desk, he cleared off some of the broken glass to set down a tumbler filled with water. "You know" His hands traveled under his desk to the drawer, pulling it open he took something out and placed it on the desk after shutting the drawer, "In some species, they say the young come back to their place of birth to die." His elbows laid on the surface of the desk while his long bony fingers interlocked. He rested his clean shaven chin against them while his eyes fixed on the rigid young man across the room, "But since you're already dead I can assume you to be a ghost come to haunt me"

The dark clouds thinned out, letting the round silver moon be seen from a crack. Slowly Ashen pulled something from behind his back; the moonlight gleamed on the black handgun aimed at Meth. 

"Oh? Is that why you're here?" Meth asked rhetorically.

"Why did you order MAGE to attack that monastery?" Ashen spoke darkly, ignoring Meth's comment.

The Director took in a sharp sniff, "I think I'll keep that to myself, if you don't mind?"

The safety snapped off with a click that resounded in the hollow atmosphere, "I do" Bitterness seethed through his teeth, "Your words aren't orders anymore, Meth, I won't follow them."

A smug smile lifted the older man's lips behind his hands, "If that's what you would like to think, but the truth is that you're still following orders you will always follow orders because I own you. Why do you think you're standing there with that gun aimed at me? Because that's the man I taught you to bea perfect weapon, one who wouldn't hesitate to kill someoneeven if that someone happens to be the man who raised you. Death is an instinctive reflex to you even after five years of civilian life. So you see? I will always own you Ashen."

Meth unlocked his fingers and popped something in his mouth as what he just said registered for Ashen. The words cycled over and over in Ashen's head while he gripped the gun, the older man only took a sip from his tumbler and set it down on the desk's surface.

A shot rang out. The bullet cut through the air between the two men, but it was abruptly halted in its path. It shattered on impacted with some invisible field, only becoming visible with a static-like fizz and crackle near his desk. The shrapnel from the destroyed bullet rebounded, slicing across Ashen's calf and nicking his forehead, but he didn't flinch.

"Cowardhiding behind a shield." Ashen growled coldly from the back of his throat, the gun still aimed at the older man.

Without warning a white cloud emerged like fog from the shadows in the room, it thinned into a patch where the form of a woman appeared to be sitting. She held an ethereal beauty, there seemed to be a corona about her like that of the moon, giving off her own white light.

It was like she had just hopped off of a delicate piece of blue etched china. Clad in flowing white kimono of many layers with royal blue blossoms printed gracefully in various areas, from the obi hung crystals, white glass beads, and an airy cloth that fluttered with its own wind. Her hair was straight and long, like a waterfall of white with streaks of blue traveling the length of her body into the fog about her knees. Crystal beads and pearls mingled in the hair, creating an ebb in the back before it continued to flow. All of the jewels were held by a small hair band fastened in place by six chopstick-like hairpins, which sunk in at different angles three on either side of her head and had pearls dangling from their ends. There cupped between to long strains of hair was a young face that held no expression, a pure snow complexion with sapphire colored thinly painted lips and shadow smoked eyes that were shut.

Ashen watched the figure with mild wonder, he could feel it in his bones: she was a summon. 

"Her name is Asura, the Lady of Life. She is one of the Triad Deity, the three gods of an old religion your people used to follow."

"Howis this possible?" Ashen uttered in a hushed tone. 

"Because of you, because of all the years of research done on you." His red eyes snapped to the older man.

"Did you know the only difference between summoners and humans is the brain activity in the frontal lobe? It took us half of your young life to figure that out and this is the fruit of our labor," The Director held up a tiny blue gel cap between his thumb and index finger, "It's called a Summoner Seed, and with just one of these any normal human can come to posses the same powers that your people are born with."

"So planning to sell it on the Black Market or just handing it over to the Ghri?" Ashen spat.

Meth smiled, "Guess"

Ashen glanced at the ethereal being once more, his voice echoed monotone, "You're planning to coup the Ghri."

Ashen could hear the smile in his voice, "Yeswith this, with her and the other twoI can take over Ghri single handily. They of course can fulfill their goal of conquering the Frontier and that's when I'll strike; it will save me the effort. No messy war, no years of conquest, it can be over in less then an hour."

"Was this you're plan all along? Was this what I was needed for?" Ashen asked sickened.

"Yes, that and to annihilate those who would obviously object. I wasn't about to be countered by a bunch of plains people."

Ashen laughed mockingly, "Hehno wonder their Helpers cry out for your blood."

"No doubtbut even you and that little marking you have won't spill my blood, trust me. My new weapon here won't allow that. She is my servant and I am her master, bound by blood to protect me." His eyes beady eyes rolled up to the ethereal woman hovering to his left.

She did not move, save for the fog about her knees and the cloth fluttering about her. Gradually though the twin thick black lashes of each eye separated slightly revealing the hollow, dead eyes, which held no pupils.

Large emerald green eyes. 

Ashen only glanced at her for a second before his whole head snapped back with shock morphing every feature. The gun one moment ago so fixated on Meth now limply lowered to his side. A sickening feeling crept over him as he gawked at that face, a cold realization, a frightening connection. Her face

His voice choked almost inaudible, ""

By some mystery, the old gentleman caught this, "Aleura?" He repeated what the young summoner said; the word held no meaning for himself. In fact his brow crinkled with the thought's lacking, slowly they smoothed out when the stray thoughts made their connection, "Oh that was a name," He spoke from the back of his throat for the topic was dull to him, "You must have known the incarnation."

Incarnation? Wild red eyes filled with terror, terror of the impossibility of it all, shifted to Meth's dark commanding presence. They were met and scrutinized, filling the older man with a droll sense as this killer he harvested became a lost little boy.

"You really didn't know, did you?" amusement played subdued in his elegant baritone, "I never told you, I figured you'd learn sooner or later. It is after all, common knowledge among your people."

His heart's slow pounding heartbeats intertwined with silent rhythmic pants that escaped from his parted lips, creating a harmony that drowned out all noise, all thought, save for the words spoken by Meth as they monotonously leaked into his ears. 

"Those beasts you summon, the Great Helpers,' they are the souls of those who've died." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_AN: DUN DUN DUN! * Feels silly now * SO yeah, hopefully ppl didn't see that coming. Meth's evil ain't he? *wonder if ppl can tell she doesn't have much to speak on * Chose KMFDM's Beast cause it sounds like Meth to me, cept the youth part and the radical pig part.. oh and the terrorist part and theyou knowjust ignore about half of the song and it's Meth. * yeah that made sense! * Hope you like this chapter, don't forget to be vocal cause it's inspiration. Not just for my fic but for other's as well! More R&R for everyone woot! * Blushes * yeah I'm a geek, so what!_


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

He felt like Meth had just ripped out his heartno it was more like Meth had just commanded his heart to stop beating, leaving him paralyzed in wake of such a surge of information. Dreadfully fantastic news that suddenly summed up everything into a ball of nothing meant to wrench his core, which it did with that same efficiency Ashen was trained to have. Ironic, isn't it?

That all his life was, irony, utter irony. A summoner raised to kill other summoners using the souls of other summoners. Never permitted to die even when he wanted too. Then when he finally found a reason to live she was killed, an order from his former employer. Now with the abilities that former employer, that false father, learned off of him, the soul of his love is now protecting her killer from her avenger. 

His eyes rolled to her once more, that hovering form with a dead face. His red eyes seemed to plead for remembrance. Just a little light in her green orbs that would let him know she knew who he was and what they had. However, only her empty gaze penetrated him, though she wasn't trying to; inside she had no thought save the word of her master.

"She won't remember you," Meth had read his look, "Those who experience such a painful death forget who they were." His own eyes traveled to the ethereal being, in response her hollow green eyes looked down to his; it was a mechanical reaction to which he smiled, "It took me over ten years to find her, the efforts would have been useless if she wasn't a blank slate."

That's why he had the monastery destroyed. That's why he had Tenth kill her the way he did. It all made sickening sense, an answer to his question and yet he wished never to know such an answer. 

He watched her, the fog rolling beneath her, the richly decorated oriental garments she wore, the blue geisha make-up on her hauntingly beautiful face; it all held a hint of sadness as if the tragedy that befell her lingered over in her passing. His mind traveled back in time to the sweet innocent girl he loved so much. That happy smile she held when she said his name, the bright sparkle in her eyes full of life and hope, the healing sound of her voice; it was nothing like this hollow shell before him and yet they were the same soul. 

The terrible thought occurred to him. This holy woman, who served heaven all her life, would never see it. She was stolen from heaven. No, heaven was stolen from her. She was torn from her rest just as she was torn from this world, all to serve this selfish man's lust for power. 

He wanted to cry, cry for them both; for his life and for her afterlife, they were both robbed. But the tears wouldn't come, and though he was mad, the anger clawing at his chest, he did not scream nor lash out. His eyes fell to the floor at the foot of the mahogany desk, amongst the broken shards of tinted glass.

"I hate you" the words sounded hoarse and jaded to the older man who's gaze tore from the new weapon he adored to the old one he had just broken. He smiled again.

"You don't hate me, you hate yourself."

"Yes, I hate myself for everything I've donebut I hate you for what you've done to her. I hate you for her, because she can't hate you herself." Gradually his voice began to gain firmness to it and his eyes lifted to lock with the other man's. A fiery hatred bled into them as they cut into Meth.

A slight air passed through the older man's teeth, a condescending sound, "Please Ashen, spare me the melodramaYou're as much a demon as I am."

"I may be a demon, but at least I'm not the devil himself." Ashen's vocals took on a venomous tone.

The humor he once found in this bizarre reunion was slowly turning into vexation; "You really have suffered training breakdown haven't you?" The older man pinched the bridge of his nose right between his eyes; he closed them briefly to let out a long sigh. The hand left his nose to linger as a gesture in the air. His eyes opened half lidded, consuming his face in a look that expressed how silly he thought this boy was being, "I don't see why you're so upset about this. She's a goddess she always has been, she was never meant to be human!"

"She WAS human, you monstrous bastard, but you took that from her!" Ashen's sharp yell cut the silence, almost a beastly sound to it as it echoed in the room only to die down and settle back into silence. 

Meth watched the gun shoot up again to be centered on him. He held no feeling for it but annoyance. "So we're at this again?" No response was given but the wind whistling in the room. Finally a creaking stirred the silence, grabbing Ashen's attention as the old man got up from his leather chair to stand. His hands firmly rooted on the surface of his desk while he watched Ashen with darkened eyes. "I'm growing quite tired of this, you know?"

"Shut up!" Ashen barked.

A picture flashed before Ashen's eyes, just before he was to shoot. It was a mental picture of the little summoner girl, in her chestnut brown pigtails clutching her bunny to her chest. Reflect, words whispered the will of another into his brain, Reflect Reflect! 

An elegantly curved eyebrow arched while watching the young man's hand leap from its resting place at his side. In a blur the young summoner was gone replaced by a green squirrel-like creature, a ruby protruding from its forehead. It sat there regarding Meth with innocent ruby eyes, scratching behind its large sea-foam colored ears much like a dog would.

What is he thinking? Eerily the creature's widened eyes and jewel-centered forehead began to glow an ominous red. Without warning a red light sprung forth from that ruby in its head, the light webbed into a net covering the shield length around he and his desk. The light faded away as did the shield's pinkish static-like light, and the creature just watched blinking sporadically, making trilling sounds with its tongue. It leapt in the air, the green orbs alive with flaming centers claimed the cute beast replacing it with Ashen once more. 

Each man stared at the other, never bating a lash. Their eyes threatened each other, they dared the other, and the darkness passed over them slowly returning a sliver of white moon light into the office.

"Was that it?" Meth asked with a darkening tone, "I'm sorry, but it didn't hurt."

For the first time Asura's hands peeked out from the flowing sleeves of her kimono, only slightly making visible the slender snow colored fingers. Her eyes fluttered shut again with her head tilting back an inch, her blue lips parted and she exhaled slowly. The sound drifted coating the room in the gentle hiss of human breath; one could almost find comfort in it as hazy white lights looking like snowflakes danced languidly about Meth's desk. However when only one had touched on the invisible barrier every flake flew across to Ashen, each landed safely on his body and disappeared. The cut in Ashen's leg closed up and so did the gash on his forehead, replaced by new skin. 

Mentally the older man ordered his new weapon to retreat; she was of no use while his spell was intact. Her head drooped to this side as the fog about her gradually consumed her then dispersed into nothingness. Meth glared coldly at the Ashen while the younger smirked and lifted his gun, the director's upper lip quivered to fight off a snarlhe would not be bested by this child.

The shot echoed in the room, followed by a hoarse growl of pain. Meth's wrinkled hand held his bleeding shoulder; his other hand knocked down the objects covering his desk as he fell to the ground with a thud. Yet Ashen didn't drop his gun, but stayed trained to his spot waiting for the old man to rise again.

Meth tenderly lifted himself from the floor to lean his back against his desk. Loose strands of his slicked back locks fell into his eyes; his face was a mask of pain while breaths seethed through his clenched teeth. The blood began to run down his lapel and seep into his suit, he looked at it while his face eased somewhat. 

"Youwere aterrible shot, Ashen." The older man spat between raspy breaths.

"Get up," the young man stated cold and deliberately.

There was no response.

"Get up," the young man reiterated in a low growl, "I didn't kill you, get up."

The director let out an amused air, though Ashen didn't hear it. My how the tables have turnedThe servant giving orders to the master Meth turned his head to look over the items he knocked down, with his free hand he quietly rummaged for the other Summoner Seed he dropped, yet in the process of finding it discovered something else. 

His cold eyes narrowed as the fixed on the perplexing object; at first glance one would confuse it for a calculator, which in a way was true, but this simple hand-held machine calculated something of a different nature. The nightglow slit of a screen was a buzz of rapidly increasing percentages; reasoning for a second that the fall must have flicked it on, but the rising percentage disturbed him. 

96%, 97%, 98%, 99%it stopped and flashed, 99%, 99%, 99%it continued to flash as Meth gingerly, shakily took it into both hands. For the moment forgetting his excruciating wound and certain death predicament to scrutinize the glaring 99%. He flicked his wrist to the left slightly, pointing the end at some wall. The percentage immediately dropped to zero; he brought it back and the numbers in a flurry rose again. Harden disbelief covered his face, 99%, 99%, 99%.

His eyes began to slowly drift from the number across the floor to the dancing, scrapping, skittering, papers that flew out of their manila folder to fly like birds spreading their wings out the broken window. Each white page with black ink streaked faces gliding gracefully to the world so far below. How poeticAll my plans out the window He continued to stare lost in his own world, his own webbed thought of the unwinding weaves of his plans came to nothing. Bitter, his eyes went back to the flashing numbers, 99%, 99%, they mocked him and yet each time they went away and came back, they stroked a new thought. 

He slowly began to rise from out behind the desk, Ashen held tight to his gun. The older man's eyes stayed fixated on the blinking screen as if the other man didn't exist.

"Ashen?" The older man said with an unnatural shakiness, "Do you believe in irony?"

Ashen only narrowed his eyes, wary of the old man's speech.

"Let me rephrase thatdo you believe in fate?" A different tone, desperation, "That fate has an ironic sense of humor?"

"You've lost it," Ashen simply stated, to which the old man burst out in raspy laughter; it made his young skin crawl.

"Yes, all of it!" he chuckled softly, "Everything I've done, all of it, useless!"

His eyes glared at the screen, still blinking the hateful numberno not hateful.

"Ten years ten yearsand I never once thought to point the damn thing at myself," The old man hissed hatefully at the contraption.

Ashen watched the wild frantic man; this new alien being who deeply contrasted the normal cold calculating man he had known for years, it left him dis-eased. He gripped the handle of his gun tighter; a seething growl passed through his gritted teeth. Meth heard this, his head snapped to Ashen; slowly a sneer covered his face.

"Oh yes, that's right," he suppressed another chuckle, "You want to kill me." He turned to face Ashen fully, dropping the still blinking object; it was of no more use to him, "Well then" His bloody hand slicked back the loose strands of hair, "Kill me."

Ashen tense upon hearing the words, half expecting this to be a trick while the other was more then ready to fulfill his request. His red eyed glare intensified witnessing the man gripping the twin lapels of his bloodstained business suit. 

"Go on now, kill me Ashenend my life." The old man taunted with snide grandeur, "I raised you, I educated you, I spared you! I was the father you never had!"

"Shut up," Ashen growled.

"Shut me up, kill me!" A dark wild look danced in his eyes and he shouted like a beast, "Be the man I taught you to be! KILL ME!"

Meth stared at Ashen, ready for the bullet, but Ashen didn't fire. He was so poised so ready to, with hate in his red eyes, his finger twitching on the trigger. Rolls of wild condescending laughter echoed in Ashen's ears, pressing him further to shoot.

"Go to hell, Meth." Ashen deliberated coldly.

The laughter stopped abruptly, Meth smiled, showing all his white teeth. His eyes looked on Ashen like a child who had said some endearing thing, he spoke sweetly with emphasis, "There is no hell, Ashen."

One shot, directly in the forehead, and Meth fell backwards to the floor. A heavy thud and all was deathly silent as the wind billowed in the curtains and snow fell gently outside.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_AN: And that my friends, was the end of Craigon Meth. Ahem, for those who don't know (which is basically everyone cause she didn't write it inyet.) Craigon was Meth's first name, but since everyone in the story either hates him or is his underling everyone refers to him as Meth or Director Meth. Also it reflect Ghri society, names and what you are called are a big thing. People are commonly referred to by their last name because they want their family connection known, as families are a symbol of status. If you are a part of the ruling class families then your first name would only be used by other family members or by the media (and even the media would include your last name). To use someone's first name shows ownership (sometimes connection though) a boss can call his employee by their first name, but the employee can't call the boss by his first name. It can be considered an insult to call someone by their first name in that sense. Those who do not have a family or do not want their family to be known go by assumed names or street names, as in the case of Red in the prologue. Red is his street name, 9-ner is his Dynasty name, 1009 is his MAGE number. MAGE members go by names associated with their numbers, as a symbol of giving up their lives and status for their job. A name like that is viewed as a servant. Ashen's name is kinda different then other ppl, his name was given as a description of his hair, which is really impersonal and doesn't recognize him as a person at all. It's something like naming your cat Boots cause it has white paws. Even though he was Dynasty's greatest weapon, he was viewed as a low grade sub-human. And that's Ghri names 101. Also on a side note, no song lyric's this week cause I couldn't find a song and was too busy to do so. Just imagine there are some there. Hoped you enjoyed, see you next week._


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home  


(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)  


~ Bring Me to Life, Evanescence

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Twenty minutes had passed, Ashen still stood rigid with the gun aimed, even his finger still held the trigger. For these twenty minute he waited with his senses trained to pick up any sound or movement made, any sign the old man was still alive, but none came. He could stand there looking through the crosshair for twenty more minutes if he wanted, but nothing would happenMeth was dead.

Each tense muscle eased and gradually his arm lowered, the gun clanked as it hit the floor. His breaths resounded in his ears slowly, yet he was panting. All the emotions he had held clawing inside of him were now seeping from his pores in beads of cold sweat while his unblinking eyes were glossy with exhaustion and grief. He felt like his hands were pulling him down and sunk to his knees. Ashen was submerged in a world of thoughts; practical thoughts, tragic thoughts, painful thoughts.

It's overIt's finally overI killed him. One shot, he fell so easily, in the end he was just a frail old man

Ashen stared blankly at his own hands that laid upturned on his thighs. No doubt I'll be executed for thisI don't care, I won't resist. As long as he's dead, nothing else matters.

All of a sudden a warm breeze brushed against his face, he felt it immediately as an unnatural presence, thus his head snapped to where he sensed it. His eyes met two emerald orbs; the shock made him instinctively flinch away from their close proximity. Yet given the space he could see her fully now, sitting on the floor facing him, the fog wafting around her kimono covered knees as well as his own. 

Aleura? Why is she here? His features softened with sad realization. The Ketsuruiit must have called her since Meth's dead. 

He unabashedly locked with those eyes, the pupil-less sea that held him captive against his will. A stray thought dragged from the millions of lies he told himself: This wasn't for you, was it? You would have never wanted for me to kill anyone even if they were the reason you're dead. The longer he looked at her the more lost he felt. Everything Meth said about mewas right. I'm nothing more then what they made me to be; everything you did was in vain. Your death was in vain and it's all my fault! Stubborn tears, refusing to fall, burnt his eyes. A rock hard lump took refuge in his throat, making it difficult to even breathe. He felt if she uttered one word, he would crumble.

Her eyes seemed to narrow while her face inched closer to his, tilted slightly to the side. She was examining him with those dead orbs, pondering every move he made with a slow blink. There was something in that face, those red eyes of his, which pulled at her like a lesson never learned. One thinks they've learned it, but as they try to recall the how's and why's they can't find anything, not even a name. Yet mechanical curiosity plucked at her strings and automatically she played to it.

She's trying to rememberHe could see it through her eyes, the war ragging in her mind, how his face brought up memories thought to be forgotten. Nono, don't remember me. I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want to cause you anymore pain.

She leaned in closer, her mind almost reaching its conclusion. If she could only touch it, her hand rose half covered by the kimono, it would all come to her. The alabaster fingers delicately reached out to touch his face. Her palm became a feather's tickle against his cheek and then abruptly halted before connecting with the flesh. The wrist recoiled the fingers back a bit like his cheek was something too hot to touch. Those eyes he looked into for so long transformed a million times with shock, with fear, with sadness and grief, and all too soon they became Aleura's eyes again. 

She knew who she was, who he was, she knew everything now. 

Her parted lips were trembling and her pained eyes were shinning with tears ready to fall if he looked in them any longer. He suddenly felt like a terrible sinner before her holy gaze. His hands felt dirty, marred with so much blood and death. If there was a God, if there was a Heaven or Hell, if everything she had believed in was true; he knew that he would never see her again, he could never be with her in the afterlife. He turned his face away from her, to the side, looking at the ground not her; he couldn't look at her anymore. 

Go, go back to HeavenAngels don't belong here, they don't belong here with demonsjust go. He wanted to say something like that.

"Go, just go." The words came out harsher and more jaded then he meant them to be.

She felt like she had just been slapped across the face, hurt and rejected. Her hand reached out to touch him for comfort, maybe the feel of her hand could make it all better, but its trip stopped half way, the fear of him pulling away forced it too. She could feel it now, the separation, the ripping apart; they did not belong together, two different existences, they were not allowed to be together. Will Death always be our divider, my love? Her hand recoiled; clutching both to her chest as her head slumped downwards.

The fog dissipated and was no more. He felt her presence was no longer there, he was alone. Alone, he sat, a broken man.

~***~

How long had he sat here? In the dark, in the same numb position, staring blankly at the floor while reminding himself to breathe ever so often; how long ago since he killed Meth, since Aleura came and went? Minutes felt like hours felt like days, years, centuries, a millennia? Since the dawn of time itself? He felt old at twenty-three, not just like an old man, but like a fossil. 

Why shouldn't he feel like that? When you've seen so many newly made ruins, when you've been the cause of some much devastation, when you've out lived everyone you've knownshouldn't you feel ancient? Like you should have died long ago, but didn't? Then yes, for him twenty-three was the approximate age of a ruined civilization or a fossilized tree.

He needed to stop thinking, he reminded himself to breathe again. His lungs filled partially, a pause, and then his exhaled breath seeped out from his parted lips creating a rolling billow of white steam. It was now rather late, the midnight air in the dead of winter took hold of the office, but Ashen was too numb to feel it. 

No, I can't be here anymore. I need to gogo somewhere, anywhere. It doesn't matter. 

His hands slid to the floor, the slight movement brought all his stiff joints to his attention but he ignored them, and helped himself to his wobbly feet. He straightened himself and absently ran a hand through his scruffy hair, trying to think what to do next, but his mind drew a blank.

"Fuck it," he murmured frustrated at his own befuddled thoughts, then finally turned to walk out the large double doors.

In a short symphony, papers rustled, rummaged about the floor, it was quiet but it filled the room. Ashen's head inched over his shoulder, daring to go further; from the corners of his eyes he spied the desk. The sounds grew louder, he turned around watching with caution, more rustling papers. Bang, the wood desk. Bang, Ashen felt his heart jump in his chest. Snap, creak, CRACK. Ashen's eyes grew wide with alarm as the solid mahogany desk broke into splinters and out from its rubble emerged a man. 

His torso first became visible from the haze of dust; armored in grim iron plates that fit like a second skin to his muscular yet lean form while on his shoulders hung a long flowing black cape that was lined in thick oily black plumage. Ashen's eyes crawled up to the head, crowned in black helm with twin ram horns spiraling by his ears, but it was the face that held Ashen eerily captive. His smooth white visage was like the glow of the moon, long, young, almost carrying a feminine beauty to it, but it was very clear it was that of a young man. Shaped by long straight strands of silver hair, that shined like metal. His pupil-less eyes, like Meth's were he Ashen's age, lined in gray shadow that ran down to his cheeks. 

All of a sudden he shot up from his normal man height to something twice Ashen's height. The dust settled, Ashen gaped at the gleaming black horse body where normal human legs should have been, as the man stood up on hind legs for a moment kicking his front hoofs and then landed back on all four with a slight shudder resonating in the office. 

Ashen was frozen to his place, the immense aura of this male being teemed with power and death; it made the young summoner's skin prickle. Once again red eyes slowly crawled over the large being to his eyes, they were staring at him, as malice dance in those orbs with an intense fire. Then, unexpectedly, the red smear of this being's lips, red and glossy like fresh blood, spread into a smile. A horrific smile that sweetly spoke of wickedness which let the white teeth peek out revealing the unnaturally long canines. 

"Baa-haa-muutt" His deep voice rung in the hollow office, boomed like the voice of God then dying down into the remnants of a lingering hiss. 

The volume shook Ashen, he could feel each syllable in his chest, and the way it was said made a chill run down his back and prickle his skin.

"BAA-Haa-muutt..."The words resounded louder with more force. 

Ashen felt something inside of him jump at it, then the sudden urge to tear this being limb from limb. The young summoner grabbed his head in rage and shrieked at the being, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE SAYING!! SHUT UP!!"

Scornful laugher echoed, so much like Meth's, meant to belittle him. 

Swiftly Ashen picked up his discarded gun and fired several shots at the being, but his anger faded to alarm when all the shots he fired, direct shots, passed through the evil being. The scornful laughter rose, pounding at the walls at an unnatural pitch. Ashen's heart thumped madly in his chest as his hands fell limp at his sides. 

Simply repeating the word in his mind created a sickening feeling in Ashen's stomach. Yet he continued to ponder it unwillingly, everything about it tumbling over and over in his brain, it was something Then automatically answers sprang forth from somewhere deep inside his mind: It's a nameold summonermaybe even older. 

"He is Odin, the Lord of Death, he is calling for Bahamut, the Pathway," A voice chirped inside his mind, an old man's voice. 

"Ramuh?" Ashen shot back at the voice in his head, "How—You're dead, aren't you?"

"I died many years ago, before the tribes were scattered." The old man spoke softly.

"Heh, I always wondered how you knew my name when I never gave it to you."

"Listen to me, Ashen," The old man interrupted, "No one can help you if you try to fight this deity and this is not a battle that you, as the man you are, can win."

"Is that a warning?" 

"No, just a fact..." Ramuh said in a grim fashion, "Only Lord Bahamut can seal away Lord Odin and restore the balance." 

"Is this another thing I should do because I'm a summoner?" the young summoner mentally scoffed.

"No, it is something you should do as a human being."

"Fine." Ashen deliberated while he watched the being across the room as it breathed heavily in horse-like snorts, but did not flinch besides that, "What do I need to do?"

"Summon Lord Bahamut."

"And how--?" Suddenly the two summoner's mental connection was severed by the clink of metal. 

Ashen's eyes ran over the grim steel of a rippled doubled edged sword that had to be just as long as he was. Its thick blade glinted subtly while it was lifted, baring black plumes that decorated the handle and two hanging ivory skulls that knocked together in the movement.

"Shit" the young man cursed to himself looking at the formidable weapon.

All of a sudden, Odin took a hooved step forward. The whole office shook briefly. Then took another, Ashen backed himself against the wall next to the door while groping blindly for the emergency button to open it. However, just when Ashen's fingers grazed the outer rim of the button, he heard an earthshaking shriek arise from Odin; it sounded like the war cry of both man and horse. 

A split second later, Ashen was gaping from the floor at the blade that was thrust through where he had just been standing. His eyes were not only looking at the sword but at the man-sized hole it created. Quickly, he crawled through the hole as the sword was freed by Odin's grasp, before the centaur could attack again. 

Outside in the marble hallway, the young summoner scrambled to his feet. With a quick glance about he spotted the elevator at the far end. Without a second thought he ran for it while loud bangs echoed from the office behind him.

He's trying to breakthrough the wall, Ashen reasoned as he madly pushed the button that summoned the elevator. It was taking too long to reach him. Son of a bitch! You'd think with all the money Dynasty has they would have fucking put in a fire escape!

Crack, crack, BOOM! 

Ashen whipped around, the air in his lungs forgotten mid-exhale, watching the centaur gallop at full speed from office through the now missing wall. Ashen lifted his hand and spread his fingers, hoping he could summon Bahamut by dumb luck. But nothing came and Odin halted half way, much to Ashen's bewilderment. 

The sword in his grip shifted, the blade pointed to the floor as he held the hilt with both hands. Air lightly grazed Ashen's cheeks, air flowing towards the centaur. Then the young summoner felt it; the aura of death Odin held was gradually increasing vacuuming in all other energies in the room. Ashen wouldn't be able to do a thing.

Suddenly with a shriek, Odin rose on hind legs with the sword held high over his head yet the blade still being pointed at the ground. Then, with all the power and might he harnessed, thrust the blade into the floor. The marble tiles rippled around the blade like water, rolling all the way to Ashen's feet before stopping. All was still for about thirty seconds, Ashen could feel his heart trying to break through his rib cage with the way it was beating and Odin smiled. 

White flakes began to fall gently from the ceiling; the white flakes soon became white chunks. Ashen looked up; cracks were rapidly forming in the ceiling like veins in a leaf. They were crawling down the walls. He could hear walls breaking apart in the other offices. The white chunks were becoming blocks of concrete falling from the ceiling. The elevator wasn't there, it wouldn't come. A shudder tore through the room and the rest of the ceiling began to crumble and fall. Ashen watched helplessly, a strange warmth crawling over his skin, as it all came down upon him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_AN: * Sniffles * So sad! Poor Ashen and Aleura * Feels silly now cause she feels bad for her imaginary charactersoh well * Okay short explanation of why I chose that particular song. When I first heard "Bring Me to Life" (Long ago, before I heard it was on the DareDevil soundtrack * still grumbling about that * ) it really REALLY creeped me out! The words were damn near prophetic to what I was writing (Actually a lot of Evanescenc stuff is like that to me), so yes it freaked me out and I had to use it, but I also was a little afraid to use it cause it's almost a spoiler it's that on the money. I'll let you all guess what it pretains too and which parts are spoilers. Hint: only a couple of lines are far off the mark. Okay nuff about the song, if you have any questions write it in the review and I'll answer them. I've kinda been lagging on this story due to school and weddings, and I'm not really happy with how the next chapter turned out so it might be a week or so late so I can revise it. But if I can gather the motivation to get going it will be up on time. Anyways, later all!_


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

****

I am serpentine

Lost in this mad machine

Where oh where have we been

In this time, this time

It may seem obscene

Seems this one simple thing

To see it as its really been

In this time, this time

Do you know who you really are?

Can you bear to look this far?

If you thought, would you believe?

Your fear your gods retrieve

Do you know who really are?

~ Serpentine, Butterfly Messiah

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The snow had stopped falling, but the wind was blowing viciously cold; thinning the thick fog of dust that hung in the air. High in the sky covered partially by black clouds was the moon, it's silver light illuminating the rubble and gleaming off the spirals of twisted metal. It was quiet, save for the howling wind. Though the world below was frantic with sirens and panic-stricken folks, they could not be seen nor heard from that height. The ninety-ninth floor, the new top floor, was it's own little world. Separate from all logic, all the givens of reality, it was its own.

Somewhere amongst the gray hills of concrete, marble, and metal, a pebble rolls. One pebble becomes several, then grow larger until a large block of concrete falls down one of the small hill. A hand appears, resting limply for a moment then gripping the edge. Straining for every bit of strength, the hand pulls out its owner.

Bruised, broken, torn, blood matted in his white hair, dust caking his face. Barely clinging to consciousness, his body slid down the hill of its' own accord, stopping at the base, sprawled out on his stomach. His red eyes were half lidded and dazed while he laid there struggling to breathe. However, his energy began to return to him and sluggishly, bracing his arms first, he lifted himself to sit on his knees. The action left him light headed and he winced considerably at the immense pain in his right leg, brought on by the pressure of the rest of his body upon it. Suddenly his chest convulsed, irrupting in harsh coughing fit while he braced his palms against the debris beneath him. A metallic taste filled his mouth from the back of his throat and he sputtered out a viscous mixture of blood and saliva. Finished he heaved in a great inhale that hurt like hell and nearly sent him writhing again.

Ashen blinked his eyes clear of their blurred and teary state; gingerly the red orbs traced all that was surrounding him. Total devastation, nothing was recognizable. And yet he remembered them once being some of the most luxurious offices in all of Ghri; another ruined civilization. 

"She's protecting you" His eyes opened to their fullest at the deep growling voice coming from the right, he slowly turned his eyes there but saw nothing.

"WHY-" It boomed on a warped wind and he whipped his head to the left, again nothing there. "is she always-" the voice seemed to come from every side and began to sound like that of a vicious mad man ending in a shrill hiss, "protecting you?" Ashen's whole body went stiff when he finally realized the voice was in his head, Odin was using the Ketsurui to converse as confusing as it was.

"II don't know who you're talking about," Ashen's voice cracked out the horse whisper into the wind.

"I-" The voice crawled in Ashen's brain with a malicious sneer becoming a snake-hissed whisper, "despise you."

The sound of metal rung in Ashen's ears briefly. His breath caught in his throat immediately, slowly he wretched his tense neck to lower his head. Looking at his torso with his large eyes full of shock, the tip of Odin's sword glaring back at him from his stomach dripping with blood, his blood. 

The fullness of the pain finally hit as Ashen shuddered and choked a breath. His hands gripped the rubble weakly, his head fought between hanging and control. His eyes fluttered from the liquefying feeling consuming him from head to toe, his mind and hearing felt under water. Ramuh, I think I failed. He coughed up some blood. I'm dying The arms bracing Ashen gave out and his head fell limply against the ground.

Odin raised the skewered Ashen with the sword, all the way up so his body slid slightly down the blade. Ashen's head lolled back, his mouth open where scarcely a breath came to or from. His eyes were still open but seemed closed for his lashes obstructed them from being seen. Ashen could see Odin's face, his lips were moving but he could not hear what he was saying. Ashen read the lips as "Die."

Suddenly Ashen was weightless, freed from Odin's sword and sent airborne. Pass the hills of debris, over the side of the skyscraper. Downwards, gravity pushed him, though he was numb and could feel nothing. The wind left a shrill cry as he fell and his jacket whipped madly about him. He could see his blood flying upwards from his body, thinning from blobs to little specks. Each speck became an image of someone or something from his life before it left him. 

All the orders he's followed.

Meth.

All the people he's slaughtered.

Tenth.

The villages he's destroyed.

  
Ramuh.

All his near death experiences.

Sesshin.

The chance he actually had at changing.

Kazu.

The fact that he ran away from it.

Nara.

The grief he felt and the joy.

Yukai.

And the woman who loved him despite everything.

Aleura

But he could only offer her death in return.

Voices of the past compounded his head in a great multitude, overlapping, warring for his attention.

"You're a weapon of mass destruction; an assassin specialized in genocide. They put you in class A because they don't like to say assassin; it's a very ugly and politically incorrect word."

"You could say that, but summoners don't exist anymore you took care of that, Oni."

"So what's it like to kill your own kind?"   


"Why do you do this?"

"He's nothing but a demon like the rest of em!"

"If you really want to know. I am called Ramuh, the Good Elder."

"ONI! I will not let you kill anyone else! DO YOU HEAR ME, ONI?!" 

"Well done Ashen! Look, Director Meth's giving you a reward, isn't that nice of him?"

"As of seven-thirty this evening, it has been decided that you are to be executed."

"They never really left you, not completely anyway."

"What happened today and your apparent inability to summon has endangered the financial security of this project. Your death is to save face."

"They've been watching you from afar, they like what they've seen."

"I trust you understand the importance of these orders, Ashen?"

"What gives you the right to thirst for death? When so many who deserved life died at your hands."

"I knewfrom the first moment I laid eyes on youyou would be the oneto end my life."

"Be the man I taught you to be! KILL ME!"

"You may call me Tenth."

"She did it because she cared; she wasn't about to let a single one of us be hurt. Including you, Ashen."

"You would have been proud of her AshenNo screaming at the pain. No pleading for her life." 

"You lost someone you loved? So what! Who hasn't?! I've lost more to you in an hour then you will ever lose in your entire life! You have no right to mourn in such a pathetic manner!"

"I had to tell youmy opinion of youwhat I saw in your eyesit hasn't changed, despite what I've seenwhat you've done in the past. That's not you, it's what the Ghri made you do."

"I will always own you Ashen."

"They want you back. Your loss and the loss of the summoner race are the same. They burn with rage and thirst for revenge as you do. You are the only one who can help them quench this thirst."

"Everyone should have the chance to change for the better, I believe this, like I believe that inside you are a kind hearted person."

"You say you are not Oni this is your time to prove it. Which path will you decide?"

"I see kindness"

"Do you believe in irony?"

"That your cold exterior clouds the true nature within"

"Let me rephrase thatdo you believe in fate?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've never introduced myself. My name's Aleura Goddhart, I'm the High Priestess of this monastery."   


"That fate has an ironic sense of humor?"

"I fear thatI've fallen in love with you, Ashen"

In rapid succession more images from his life flashed before his eyes, memories locked away by time and one's subconscious, things people don't think they have the ability to remember but do. Needles, lab coats, electrodes, feeding tubes. Blood, rocks, dust covered grounds. Touch, soft hair, warmth. There was birth, there was life, and the light was so bright that it blocked out everything. And just when the scroll of image should have stopped, it continued. They were memories, someone else's. It was like was watching a play he had the script to.

Snow white hands cupping a dead humming bird.

A woman weeping.

"Why? Why does he do this? Why does everything have to die?!"

Blood stained iron plates of armor.

A wicked sadistic smile.

"Sufferboth of you."

Familiarity crowded Ashen at the sight of so many tears and some much blood, but it almost seemed natural like it happened everyday. A maddening cycle of hatred, violence, and grief where none of those involved could find a way out from. 

"Aren't they beautiful?" A rare tender moment, "Wouldn't it be wonderful to be just like that? I wouldn't mind the brevity of it at alljust the chance to be so blissful like that."

"Would you give it all up, this existence, to live as one of them?" He asked, but it was not his voice.

More titanic clashes, more blood, more tears, they all shifted so quickly in Ashen's head that he could only catch glimpses. The cries and battle taunts cutting off one another as they leaped about in his ears.

"Do you think I'll just stand by and let you do this?!"

"Stop it, please?!"

"It's what we've decided and what will happen whether you like it or not."

"What WE'VE decided?! Oh I see, playing favorites are we? Or is it that you're both conspiring against me? Is that it my dearest sister? Conspiring against your only brother with this beast?!"

"W-What? I'm not conspiring against you, I would never do that! I swear it!"

"It's bad enough you were born, born to be my equal, born to limit me! But now you've taken to forming pacts with that beast, how dare you! Do I have to kill something else to make you be obedient? Something you hold so very dearmaybe those little summoner-humans, the ones you love so much, hmm?"

"You're hurting me, brother"

"ODIN!"

"Oh, did I incur your wrath by touching her? Or was it that I threatened your little gift to her?"

"You haven't begun to see my wrath, but you will I can promise you that."

"So be it, the only way you will ever get your wish is by ending this first!"

"No, no! Please don't fight?! He'll hurt you!"

"Protecting him? I see now where your loyalties lie, Asura."

"I don't want either of you hurt, please stop fighting?!"

"Stand down, Odin, you're beaten."

"Never!"

"NO!"

"Yield!"

"I WILL NOT YIELD TO YOU!"

"AH!"

"You've lost, give up. I won't say it again."

"I will never forgive either of youyou will never live in peace as long as I exist. I swear it so!"

"BAHAMUT!"

The scroll of images stopped and thena white light.

~***~

It wasn't warm, it wasn't cold. It felt like he was floating in water. He could hear a rhythmic thumping, at first he confused it for a tribal drum, but slowly came to the conclusion it was a heart beat. His eyes could see nothing but white and not a spacious white, white that felt six inches from his nose. He couldn't really move, but he felt he was naked because he couldn't feel any clothing on him yet he could feel something else wrapped about him. Not a blanket, not a cloak.

It shifted, the thing wrapped about him, it flexed like a muscle. Another noise intertwined with the thumping heartbeat, it sounded like a deep breath being taken in and exhaled through someone's nostrils. He knew he wasn't alone, but the sounds and feelings kept him at peace. Yes he was at peace now. 

"We're the same, aren't we? My soul" 

A large slit of a glowing red eye opened in response.

"Odin, Meth, Asura, Aleura, Bahamut, Ashenit was all the same thing, wasn't it?"

It shifted again, like a nod.

Ashen sighed and inclined his head slightly against the smooth leather skin.

"You must hate him just as much as I do then."

There was deep-throated growl emanating from the creature. Which caused Ashen to smile.

"Guess that's a yes."

It snorted as if annoyed. Ashen remained silent for a long while, the heartbeats changed, they grew much fainter.

"Do you want to end this? I'm tired of fighting. I want to rest."

The glowing red eye blinked.

"If you want to, you can take over from here?"

There was a nod and Ashen smiled

Outside, Ashen's body still fell. Sailing like a comet from the sky down the side of the black skyscraper. He was unconscious and was like a rag doll as the wind tore at him. However, his descent was halted long before it could ever hit the ground. White light, brilliant and seemingly coming from no where, swallowed him whole and vanished without a trace.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_AN: Well there you have it. If you didn't understand, you'll get it next chapter. Nothing more to say really. Love you all for reading, see ya next week!_


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

****

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.

In the beginning, there was the world and from it's womb sprung forth the Twins.

Asura, of Life, to create.

Odin, of Death, to abolish.

But Odin despised his sister for being born his twin and thus destroyed all of her creations as soon as they were birthed.

The world could not cycle and existence was stilled. And during this stillness another sprang forth from the womb of the world, containing the knowledge of both Life and Death, becoming the balance between both. Bahamut, of the Pathway.

Thus the Existent Deities became known to all as a Triad from that day to this.

~ Book of Origins, a passage from the Tome (the holy book of the Triad faith, dictated to the Prophets of Su-lah-ue)

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A white blur sprang forth from the vanished light. Odin looked up from his place atop the ninety-ninth floor, recognizing his former foe immediately. The giant body, lean and muscular, of a humanoid beast roughly three times the size of Odin himself, hovering above the skyscraper, more illumines then the moon itself against the dark sky, an ethereal hazy light gleaming off the nacre leather skin and sparse scales. Its four white-feathered wings did not flutter to keep in the air, but remained still in their outstretched form. Long black hair lined its back and the length of its tail, which was twice the length of its body. The draconian head was regally crested and finned, its' long muzzle snorted angrily.

Slits of glowing red eyes zeroed in on Odin, narrowing to suppress its burning fury. A low growl rumbled from the dragon accompanied by a snarl that flashed glinting white fangs that were sharper then any sword man could produce. Odin smiled with triumph; this was Bahamut's true form, reserved only for those who entice the full extent of his wrath. It was a moment that Odin relished, vindication for all his losses. Bahamut reduced to his truest form.

A whip-crack snap of Bahamut's tail quickly wiped the smile off Odin's lips for the briefest second, encircling it fully about the length of the building. Powerful hands gripped the edges of either side of the top floor, piercing the concrete with his spear like claws; the dragon spirit was now much closer, dangerously closer. But the two only glared at each other, neither attacked though wanting to tear at each other with every fiber of their being. 

It was a grudge that lasted a long time, for the extent of both existence's. Two ruined lifetimes, both mortal and immortal. It was more then just about her, more then the thousands of innocents that were murdered due to this grudge, more then just the unraveling of their incarnations; it was about everything each stood for. Both wanting to destroy the other since the first fight but couldn't because that would break the web of existence woven about the three of them. 

However, things have changed now, they are no longer what they were. Nothing left for either of them…and nothing to hold them back. This time, this moment, now would be the end of it. The suffering, the vicious cycle of violence, all the deaths they had been a part of; none of that would ever happen again. They could end it once and for all with one final fight between the two. 

Odin picked up his sword in one swift movement, hoisting it over his head as he charged forth. A horse-man war cry screaming from his mouth. Bahamut roared with an earthshaking force, so loud even those below felt it. His tail tightened about the building, crushing its' length like an aluminum can under the pressure. Then in a blur pushed off the building's edge before Odin could reach him.

In one last shrill roar, Bahamut fired a powerful beam of light from his mouth, disintegrating Odin to vapors. The all consuming dragon's rage raining down on the Dynasty building, tearing down the monstrous structure in the same powerful blast that did not leave a speck of Odin left. 

~***~

The busy city of Mecka Allo seemed to still, frozen in a state of horror. People in the street had their heads tilted upwards to gape at the brightly lit being in the sky, though it was not clear about what was going on up there it was prevalent that this winged bestial creature was of a supernatural nature. 

Was it God come to wreak judgment upon them all? To destroy their sin diseased city and all that inhabited it? Was this the end of the world? Some grand Apocalypse? 

Some with voiceless prayers on their lips; many clung to each other for support. Never in the nearly fifty-five terms of Ghri did people so openly embraced one another, not caring for creed or family names. Young, old, poor, rich, it did not matter any longer. All that mattered was it was someone to hold them, to feel their fear with them, until the end.

An illicit gasp irrupted from the multitude, wide eyes watched as the white tail wrapped around the black tinted sides of the Dynasty HQ. The sound echoing faintly in the air of breaking glass and bending metal. The grips on one another tightened at the sight of glass and bits of concrete falling from windows and walls. Then silence, the whole city holding in their breaths waiting for what would happen next.

A mighty roar shook them all to their core, shrinking them. Some wept without seeming so, other trembled, a few wet themselves out of fear of such an unimaginable sound and sight. They watched the entire length of the Dynasty building crush under the pressure of the white tail, the snapping metal could be heard for miles. It was unreal, so much so that all who wanted to look away could not. 

Light, beautiful light, with rays of blue and violet, specks of fiery orange and red. But it was only beautiful for a millisecond, beautiful until it came down upon the top of the building, beautiful until it began to consume their majestic icon. 

There was a scream, then two, then a crescendo. Panic and pandemonium set in. The multitude in the streets running in mass fear, ditching their new found friends to save their own lives. Few were too shocked to move, gawking aghast as the building disintegrated, leaving only bits of the destructive light. The being that created the destruction was gone, as was the building, not even ash was left of the Dynasty HQ. 

All the beautiful offices, all the chemicals and inventions, their military force and protection, all of it was gone in the blink of an eye. Dynasty was gone.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

AN: Sorry this didn't get updated till now, my puter's been sick. Okay so people here's the run down so folks don't get confused. RECAP! Ashen's the incarnation (Incarnation not Reincarnation) of Bahamut and as any good FF fan knows, Bahamut's a dragon. Ooh-Ah. Why is Bahamut a white four feather winged dragon, I thought he was a black dragon, you ask? Well call that (as well as the character design of both Asura and Odin) creative license. Bahamut's white cause Ashen's hair is white, and I wanted some sort of physical connection between the two.

Next question: If Asura's a woman and Bahamut's a dragon, and they were in love…isn't that kinda bestiality? To this I say, no not really. Bahamut's not really a dragon you could say, and Asura's not really a woman you could say. They are godly beings, so they are the same. Also for the record, Bahamut as a dragon is his most powerful from or 'truest' form, meaning he has others. This is also my creative license here; usually I have summons as a physical representation of the attitude or emotional being-ness of the character. 

For example, Ahru, a character from Incarnation, his soul is that of Siren. Siren as you know is a woman with a harp that usually casts silence on enemies in FF games. This doesn't mean Ahru's a girl at heart or a transvestite. Ahru's a gentle boy with a love and talent for music, his personality fits with Siren's being. So as you can see, gender and/or species isn't a factor, only personality.

Hope this answer's questions. Thanks for reading, see ya next week for the final chapter!


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the healing items/ summons/ jobs, those are Squaresofts. This is non-profit fun.**

A moment of silence please…

~ Message from Pen.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It is fragrant and warm with spring.

Birds titter faintly somewhere far off but not too far.

The wind gently rustling the leaves overlaps the tittering.

It seems to hush slightly, daring to raise in volume again but never really follows through.

Serenity…

Someone's humming breaks through it. Soft, feminine, a familiar lilting tune.

I remember that…from long ago.

The breeze picks up again, threatening to drown out the humming but doesn't. It carries with it the sweet scent of jasmine.

…Aleura?

"Ashen…" The one humming calls gently.

The image is hazy due to the sunlight, but her face is there hovering over. She smiles.

Immediately his eyes widen completely, sitting up he questions breathlessly the young woman sitting beside him, "Aleura?!" 

"Yes Ashen?" She smiles as if everything is completely normal in her high priestess outfit, her hands in her lap, her bare legs curled under her.  

Before she could say anything else, Ashen pulled her into a tight embrace. An arm about her waist, the other scrunched in her golden waves of hair, both seemed locked to their positions never letting up for an instant. He could feel her smile while she pressed her face into his collarbone, gently wrapping her delicate arms around his waist and applying pressure there tenderly. She's warm, thank God, she's warm…

He leaned his head against the top of hers, his words rushed from his mouth, "This isn't a dream right? God-tell me it's not another dream?"

 She stiffened slightly in his arms, "No…" She said softly.

He realized the weight of her answer, loosening his grip on her, she eased out but not completely to look at him in the face. His eyes squinted, both looking confused and pained, "Then we're…"

"Dead." She let out softly, the words themselves were always difficult to say.

Unsure how to take the news, his eyes drifted to the green grass to the side. His mind shifted through the events that brought him to this point. Alarm marred his features at the sudden remembrance of things, "Meth? Is he?"

"Also dead." She assured him with her eyes.

"What about Dynasty? And Ghri? And-"

"Ashen, that world doesn't pertain to us anymore…their concerns are not ours, we have no place there." Her eyes held a slight sadness to them.

He sighed, regaining his baring, "You're right. I forgot."

She smiled and got to her feet, taking his hand with her, "Common, lets walk? It will help you to adjust."

He stood up with her, shrugging his leather jacket back on his shoulder, it was slipping off.  Ashen's eyes combed the area, the sight making him stop before they even took two steps.  

The curvaceous elegance of the monastery stood before them, across the little rope bridge that connected to the holy place they were standing on. Everything was intact, nothing burnt or crumbling. The holy tree still with its lavender blossoms, the rest of the grounds were green and filled with springtime flowers. The waterfall still trickled gently, the streams were clear and running lightly over stones not body parts. Everything was like it was…the first day he came there, but Aleura was still a young woman, not a girl…

Aleura noticed Ashen let go of her hand, he stood close to the edge of holy place gazing into the water, "Something wrong?"

"Where are we?" He asked confused and not looking from the water.

"The monastery." 

"No, I mean…where exactly are we?"" He finally turned his red eyes to her.

She bit her lip in her sheepish smile, shrugging slightly with her arms behind her back, "I don't really know that one."

Aleura went over to stand next to him, looking at the water with him she suddenly giggled.

"What?"

"Um…actually you're supposed to be the one who knows these sort of things." She smiled out at the water.

He thought about it and realized his former job requirements. He huffed a slight laugh and smirked, "Oh, yeah, that's right."  

  
The short reminder of the past lifetime left the two reminiscing of unpleasant memories. Memories that involved their misery along with the misery of so many innocent people. For Ashen, the reminiscing brought more guilt then misery. He was at fault for so much, for the deaths of so many. What made it all worse was that as Ashen he failed to make anything any better. They had dreamt of being together; to grow up, to marry, to have children, to grow old…to live in peace.  None of that happened, instead he lived a life of carnage killing the same people he called his own then died young with the woman he loved. This, all of this was his fault.

"I'm sorry…" He said finally, a hollow husk of his usually firm voice.

She gazed up at him, he was a vision of strength to her eyes despite the way he sounded. His face not downcast, instead he watched the waterfall across from them with his chin up and his eyes firmly fixed. She could see the muscles in his jaw clench tightly, his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed down the lump she knew was there.  She could feel the past in that face, remember boldly each time that stance appeared, and what it tried so hard to hide under the guise of pride and strength.

Amused by it, she smiled, turning her focus back on the trickling waters below, "Why do you blame yourself for things you have no control over?"

His eyes glanced at her from the side, noting the curious smile, then passed back to the falls. "I could have done something" His voice seethed through clenched teeth, "Instead I-"

The back of her hand brushed against his gently, she intertwined her pinky with his. The contact interrupted both his words and thoughts allowing for a calm to set in. 

 "You did what you could." She said warmly, smiling at the waterfall.

He finally looked down at her, though she continued to watch the falls with a smile.

"To dwell on the past now…is pointless.  All that happened, happened because Fate meant for it to happen." There was a warm squeeze on his pinky from hers, "It was that same Fate that allowed me meet you again."

He grimaced in doubt, "You died because of me."

She giggled, "Ashen, whether it was now or sixty years from now, I was going to die someday. It's part of being alive, that's what we signed up for.  Would you still blame yourself if I had died an old woman safe in my bed?"

Huffing in frustration, "That's different, the way you died was…" 

"Horrible? Violent? Unnecessary? It was a risk that both of us were willing to take, I don't regret taking it though it did not turn out the way we had hoped."

He marveled at how cheery she seemed despite the topic, "You seem to be taking this surprisingly well for someone who was murdered in cold blood."

"Maybe…" Her voice changed to something that conveyed to him the deeply heartfelt meaning of her experience, "It's just because I see the benefits in the results…"

Her face turned up to him, her eyes held tenderness in their green orbs, "Ashen, it's over…all of it. He can't harm them anymore, they're safe.  …And so are we," She held back the choke, "Nothing can hurt us or separate us ever again, not duty, not Death, nothing. We're free, Ashen, truly free."

The peace we've longed for… He understood. Ashen smiled warmly while looking in her eyes, the look in them spoke to her of two beings residing as one, both and the same that she loved with all her heart. He let his hand drift up to her face. First gingerly touching and tracing with his fingertips her delicate jaw-line and cheekbone, basking in the warmth of her skin like some long sought after dream.  Then finally daring the contact, he smoothed his rough palm to cup her soft cheek gently. Obeying her own desire, she leaned into it letting her lips press slightly against his callus thumb, closing her eyes to savor the feeling forbidden to her for two existences. 

His fingers shifted slightly, his thumb under her chin tilting her face upward. She felt warmer then she had moments ago, his scent closer then it was before, and under some spell his heat radiated upon her face she let her eyes stay gently closed. His own eyes shut under his furrowed brow, his mouth open slightly letting warm breaths tingle over the sensitive skin of her lips. But he lingered hesitantly, wary if following through would be allowed now or if such a desire would result in some cataclysm like it had in so many times in the past. Each minute felt like a millennia, for her in the dark with his warm about her. For him, she seemed a thousand yards away; each inch gain was a painstakingly slow process. 

Finally he touched upon her lips that were as soft as petals. Like one experiencing their first kiss, his lips stood still, stunned by the contact, before pressing against hers lightly. She seeped into the kiss in a soft demure way that was uniquely her.

Suddenly, if the world ended or not didn't matter anymore; reality, if you could call this place that, broke apart around this moment.  Strange how such a simple thing could leave two people so enraptured that nothing but the sensation and emotion seemed to exist, to lose all that held you captive for so long in a single subtle kiss. Their first kiss…ever.

And then…a whooping whistle abruptly tossed them back into "reality".    

"Awww, look at the little love birds! Ain't they cute?!" Someone called from far off, their teasing voice utterly irritating.

Ashen and Aleura quickly pulled away from each other, embarrassment for being caught in such a private moment marred their faces. Ashen growled and looked over Aleura's drooping head as she tried to hide her deep blush. 

Across the bridge Kazu was shouting to them energetically, "Ashen and Aleura sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N-OW!" A pale hand flew out of the bushes next to Kazu and pulled him back down inside the bush.

"Idiot! They saw you!" Ashen and Aleura heard Sesshin scold Kazu loudly from their 'hidden' place inside the bushes. 

"Well DUH! That's the point!"

"SHH! They might hear you!"

"Who cares now?! They already saw us! You need to lighten up Sesshin."

The two monks faded into another argument. Aleura giggled into Ashen's chest, despite the constant rumbling from his frustrated growls. He rested his chin atop her head, glaring daggers at the bush that seemed to move now due to the fight inside that just turned physical.

"Idiots…if they weren't dead already I'd kill them myself," Ashen grunted quietly to Aleura, hugging her close.

She laughed and pulled away, to Ashen's surprise, then took his hand, "We should be going anyway, common-"

He didn't budge while she pulled at his hand weakly, instead he pulled her back into an embrace, letting his forehead rest against hers. "No." The blunt refusal, low and husky, purred into her ears. 

She could swear she saw a fang poke out of that smirk on his face, Oh I get it…

Flick.

He tilted his head back to look at her, he blinked and arched an eyebrow, "Did you just flick my nose?"

She smiled beaming up at him after she slid out of his arms. The great Ashen Maave subdued by a mere nose flick.  She giggled at the thought, taking his arm in hers, "We have all eternity for that sort of thing. Common, lets go." She began to walk, this time he followed in tow reluctantly.

"Do I have too?" He asked dryly while letting her drag him somewhat.

"Yes," She said excitedly, "There are people who want to meet you, silly."

"People who want to meet me? Who?" He looked at her as if she were crazy.

She shot into a bouncy giddy run with poor Ashen running along to keep his arm connected to his body, she giggled, "You'll see!"

The two rushed across the rope bridge, past the rumbling 'ouch' ridden bush, towards the mess hall of the monastery. For them it was not an ending, but only a beginning.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

AN: Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen! That was the end of Ghost (course that's just the beginning of all the preludes). I want to say thank you for reading and I want to especially thank my friends, fans, family, and inspiration. This story really has a piece of myself in it. It was supposed to be some little story of love, tragedy, and revenge. However, it turned into something much larger and I'm actually glad it did. Thanks again, see you next fic, whichever it might be!


End file.
